DigiFusion 01 Movie 1: Daimaomon's Conquest
by Kanius
Summary: The series maybe over but this is the start of the movie fics! The first Digimon Fusion movie. Final act up! Daimaomon displays his full demon strength! It's up to Hope and Light to stop the raging demon lord before he unleashes his wrath. Meanwhile, Matt
1. Daimaomon’s Conquest for Power!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However Daimaomon, Viprismon, Mantoidmon, WyvernMonzaemon and Slicermon are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

SURPRISE! Whew, well, it's been quite an emotional week for all of us. I mean, just several days ago we've witnessed the end of the Digimon Fusion era. The series has been completed. All of that's left for me to present as far as Digimon Fusion are the movies, specials and occasional OVAs.

This one is the first of the movies, even though _Taito's Destiny_ is the first technical movie. That was the prologue story to the whole Digimon Fusion series. This particular movie fic takes place between the events of Venom Myotismon's defeat on Earth and before Neo Devimon's arrival. So, this story is basically sandwiched between those two major events and is IN continuation with the actual D-Fusion series.

Now with that explanation out of the way, just who is Daimaomon? Well, you're just going to have to find out by reading this introduction to this movie fic. These chapters won't be epic-long like my Millenniumon Saga or the other sagas, but it should be worthwhile to read.

Well, I'll leave you guys to enjoy this fic. I have nothing else to say. Enjoy the movie!

_Kanius Productions Presents…_

* * *

**01 Digital World. Sector 0196-320. Continent of Server**

The Continent of Server. The desert landscape indescribably steaming hot and nothing seemed at all hosptialable. The sun's radiation cooked against the scorching sands. Strong winds blew against the sand and pushed away tons of gravel into the air. The skies were still clearly blue. It's amazing how much time has passed since the fall of Etemon's Dark Network. The former digimon terrorist, with a bad Elvis impersonation, was nowhere to be seen ever since a group of children known as the Digi-Destined stopped him. It was the legendary goggle head hero, Taichi Kamiya, and Metal Greymon that defeated the Dark Network leader.

Since then, the area once occupied by the Dark Network had all but faded. Those who formerly were employed had escaped into freedom. No word has been heard from either Etemon or Datamon. However, the Continent of Server was still occupied by yet another evil hand at work. However, his installation wasn't on the Continent of Server itself. Rather, his base was by air.

A large ship shaped like a warship blimp was taking a cruise across the skies. The outside is decorated with metallic steel and decorated with a green-white coloration. On the sides were symbols of Kanji lettering. They were the mark of the Demon, or the Devil. Yes, these were definitely a symbol of an evil force. Inside was a crew of dastardly and ruthless monsters.

Inside, there was a dark and ominous room with several mysterious figures grouped inside. Some were pioneering the ship, another stood by a throne and a massive figure sat inside the throne as if he were an emperor. In this case, it was an emperor of darkness.

The figure standing by the throne bared the resemblance of a cobra with its hood expanded out. His skin is greenish brown and a long, segmented neck emerged. Its eyes are yellow with black, thin irises, which were frightening to bare witness. Despite being a skin, the creature had a bipedal body covered in a black cloak. The hands were covered with gray gloves and his boots are brown. Around its neck is a pendant with an emerald green ruby embedded at the center.

The other crew members were much larger than the snake creature. On the far left side stood a beast with the features of a grizzly bear. His snout was short with a face nearly human in appearance. Standing on top of his head was Troll-like flaming, orange hair. His eyes are yellow with green irises. The body on this beast was massive and muscular. In fact, his whole body was entirely muscle covered with fur. A set of bronze body armor covered the beast's chest, limbs and waist. On his left side is a sword sheathed.

The monster at the center is a demonic creature with reptilian yellow skin. It's face was hideous and enough to cause an individual to scream out in a banshee-like shriek. Its mouth is rowed with dagger-like teeth. On both of his hands were clawed gloves, similar to the infamous 'Claw' used by the horror film cult-icon Freddy Krueger. A long, chameleon tongue wiped the sides of its mouth. His outfit consisted of a white shirt top and black pants. His back was arched in a hunchback. Yes, in other words, this creature was a freak of nature to behold.

The creature on the right side is a green praying mantis creature. Its body is thin and segmented. The eyes of the insect are red with no irises. The arms are equipped with blade-like spikes used to crush its prey under its sheer strength. However, the insect also was wearing its own outfit. It was a Chinese-style black 'Sensei' outfit. Its head is covered with a red headband and a silver belt was wrapped around its waist. The insect's mouth is covered with mandibles.

Turning his attention to the warlord sitting on the throne, the cobra gazes up at the creature and clears his throat.

"My lord. We have arrived at the former site of Etemon's broken Dark Network. Don't mind me asking but what are we doing here?" the snake hissed nervously.

"Simple. There's still some further investigation needed to be done here," the warlord answered in a deep, malicious manner. "There have been rumors of a group of seven children seen here. Coincidentally, Etemon was never to be heard from again. Now, it's my firm believe that these seven children are the Chosen Children of prophecy."

"What? You're saying these are the children chosen to save the Digital World!"

"That's precisely what I am saying, Viprismon," the dark-hearted individual answered. "It's no wonder there hasn't been a word from either File Island or Server. Etemon and Devimon were both slain. Now, I've just received word that Myotismon has too fallen."

"Even Myotismon, my lord?" the beast monster asked.

"Just a few moments ago when Myotismon set off to find the Eighth Child. He succeeded in finding the child, yet he failed to capture the petty human. That ignorant fool brought this upon himself."

Turning on a monitor that sat beside his throne, the warlord focused his attention on footage from the real world. It fully displayed Myotismon being struck down by Angewomon's _Celestial Arrow_. Then, it switched to Venom Myotismon defeated by War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. The villain had his eyes fully focused on the children's seven crests, but most specifically on TK and Kari. The Children of Hope and Light.

"So, this little girl is the eighth child Myotismon failed to capture? Feh, I should have gone to Earth myself," scoffed the dark figure. "There's absolutely new excuse for this failure. Myotismon has shamed us all."

Rising up from his throne, the figure emerged from out of the darkness. He was tall at about seven foot two in height. A black cloak hood concealed his identity and a flowing black cape stretched down his back. His full body attire consists of a dark violet shirt with matching color pants. Wrapped around his waist is a red belt. On his chest is a white circular shape and red outlining around the edges. At the center is a Kanji symbol mark, which itself represented the name of this warlord's clan, _Devil Clan_. His shoes are brown and made out of fur hide. The creature's skin is light green-blue in pigmentation. He removes his black hood to reveal a sinister, demon like face. His eyes are neon yellow with black pupils. It's mouth opened wide to reveal a row of sharp teeth and a pair of vampire-like canines at the top and bottom. Elf-like ears were revealed on the sides of his head. Claws were fully displayed on both hands. Decorated with patches of red spots across his arms, the arms themselves were muscular. The mere presence of this tall demon was ominous yet frightening. Even Myotismon himself would be trembling in his boots. A dark purple-mist aura shrouded the warlord.

"We're leaving Server."

"So, soon?" the mantis gasped.

"Mantoidmon, WyvernMonzaemon and Slicermon. We shall be setting a course for Sector 12809!" the demon announced.

"Sir!"

"Do pardon me asking, my lord, but what's significant about that area? There's nothing but low-level scum not worthy of our time," Viprismon stated.

"Yes, but that is where the children will be arriving from out of their world. All eight of them."

"Eight? So, they've brought along the eighth child?"

"I have what I'm looking for: the ones inheriting Hope and Light. If I can destroy them, then the other Digi-Destined shall fall before my might!"

"Yes, but might I suggest we capture them so we are aware of what their Crests are truly capable of?"

"I already had that in mind. If I can capture those two, I can destroy the children and use their crests to kill the other Digi-Destined," the dark warlord laughed. "I'll finish off where that incompetent Myotismon failed! Because, I, Lord Daimaomon shall restore credibility to the Devil Clan! Ha! Ha!"

"You heard, our great lord! Set a course for Sector 12809! On the double!" Viprismon called out.

Letting out a triumphant pre-mature cry, the trio designated the coordinates of the ship to **Sector 12809**. The ship set off towards this exact location where the eight Digi-Destined would arrive. The malicious laughter of Daimaomon was heard echoing out of the soaring ship. His chance of confronting the legendary eight Chosen was soon at hand. Daimaomon just could prove to be greater in strength than even Myotismon, but there was only one way to find out the true strength of this demon…

…

* * *

… 

**Daimaomon's Conquest for Power!**

…

_"Hi everyone, this is Tai Kamiya, leader of the eight Digi-Destined! Boy, what a rough couple of days we've endured back home! It was just several moments ago where our city was nearly devastated by that maniac, Venom Myotismon! Luckily, our Crests unified their power and stopped him before he had a chance to unleash his full power. Good thing we had War Greymon and Metal Garurumon! Because it was them that located the weak spot within Myotismon's 'Beast' mouth and released a heavy load of energy directly towards that spot. As a result of our team work, that no good punk was vaporized and no longer a problem! But, what we saw in the skies afterwards was simply shocking. Somehow, we were seeing the Digital World in the skies! Something was wrong and we had to investigate this matter. Using our Crests, we created a beam that will send us back. On our way, we said out goodbyes to our families. It was truly heart breaking to leave them, but we knew the Digital World was in trouble. It's our responsibility as Digi-Destined to return to finish our job. Well, here we go again… Tai Kamiya, signing off."_

…

…

…

**Digital World. Miles Away from the Digi-Amusement Park. Sector 12809**

Upon their arrival away from an empty amusement park, the eight Digi-Destined found themselves laying around the ground. They picked themselves up and slowly one by one regained their senses. The first is a boy with brown puffed-spike hair with a pair of goggles on his head. His attire consists of a blue t-shirt, a yellow collar and buttons decorated on his shirt, brown khaki shorts, white tennis shoes, white gloves and a black arm band around his left arm. His skin is slightly tanned orange and has auburn eyes. Sitting by his side is a pink, odd-shaped pink head. It's eyes are red and sprouting out the sides were long, thin prehensile ears.

"Owww… Man, next time we ought to find ourselves a softer spot to land," Tai winced while rubbing his backside.

"Well, at least we're in the Digital World," Koromon groaned.

"So, we are back… Oh! Guys! Is everyone all right!"

"Just peachy," answered the voice of Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi.

Tai turns around to find a boy with red, spiked hair wearing an orange shirt, brown shorts and purple shoes with a yellow lighting streak decorated on the sides. His gloves are yellow and strapped on his back is a backpack equipped with his yellow pineapple laptop. A pink ghost-like creature with tiny arms and a black eyes scurried over to his side.

"Well, we've certainly found the perfect place to crash," Izzy moped. "Motimon? Are you all right?"

"Just a little dizzy from the ride," Motimon shook his head. "Whoa, head rush!"

Emerging out of a pair of bushes was a girl. She appeared to be a tomboy in appearance. Her orange-red hair was short and reached down around her neck level. The girl's outfit consists of a yellow shirt with a white collar, a pair of red gloves, blue jeans and a pair of red shoes. Covering her head is a blue helmet rather than a hat. She was occupied by a tiny pink creature that looked like a radish. In fact, it's top had a blue-flower sprouting at the top with yellow tubes emerging out and a longer, orange tube protruding at the center. Its eyes are green. At the bottom was a circle row of tiny 'legs'.

"Well, you two seem to be doing well," the girl named Sora smiled. "Yokomon. Does this place bring back memories?"

"Yes! This is where we came and warned Agumon not to eat the 'Mushroom of Forgetfulness' at that amusement park," Yokomon pointed out.

"Hey! You're right!" Tai replied as he stared off towards the distance. "That is the same amusement park!"

"What! Are you sure?" the cry of a little boy echoed out.

The trio turned around to find a little boy, eight years old to be precise. His outfit consisted of a large green hat that looked like it had consumed nearly his entire head. The center of the hat had a blue circle. His shirt is dark green with light green sleeves at the sides. His shorts were brown, khaki with yellow socks and green-white shoes for his feet. Hints of blonde hair were seen emerging from underneath the hat. His eyes are blue yet beautiful as the heavens. One word pretty much sums it all for this boy: small, but it is very understandable since he is only eight. This is Takeru "TK" Takashi.

Accompanying the boy is an adorable little cream-puff with white skin. It was tiny, four-legged and had rosy cheeks. The little creature's eyes are black and marble-like with white tiny pupils. A pair of long, segmented ears emerged from the top sides. It gave a slightly toothy grin as he met with the other creatures better known as Digimon.

"TK! He's right! Doesn't this just bring back bad memories?"

"Yeah, this is the same place where Demidevimon tried to break us apart. I'll never forgive that little jerk."

"Me neither!"

Behind the little boy is a taller boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. In fact, this is TK's older brother, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. His blonde hair was spiked up as if he had combed it the wrong way. Basically he looked like a young rock star, except without the wild accessories. His sleeveless shirt is green, his jeans are blue and boots are brown. The gloves on his hands are gray. Underneath his right arm was an orange furry little creature with a peach muzzle. His adorable eyes have red pupils and black irises at the center. Protruding out the top of its head is a long, sharp horn. A smile forms across the creature's face before looking up at Matt.

"Ah, home sweet home," the creature known as Tsunomon stated.

"I remember Demidevimon lying to me about TK," Matt sighed. "From here, I would meet with Joe at the Vegiemon Diner."

"Ugh! Thinking of that place brings back bad memories!" the voice of Joe calls out.

Everyone directed their attention over to oldest and responsible member of the Digi-Destined group. He stood tall with slicked blue hair and a pair of goggles covering his eyes. The pre-teen's outfit consists of a light blue shirt and a sweater-like yellow vest, brown khaki shorts, long blue socks and a pair of red-white shoes. On his left arm was a wrist watch. This was none other than Joe Kido. He carried along a medical bag with the necessary essentials.

Hopping along beside Joe is a seal-like animal with white fur and a streak of orange hair on his head and slightly across his back. Purple patches embedded his head, feet, back and even decorated the tips of his ears. A pair of claws extruded through his feet. His eyes are yellow with black irises at the center. A clever smirk forms across his face.

"Who would ever think we'd be back here?" Joe wondered.

"Hey, it was bound to happen, buddy," Gomamon shrugged.

The next walk out of hiding was a little girl, who was the exact age as TK. She was even a little taller by a few centimeters than the boy. Her hair was brown and a short length that reached down to her ears. The girl's eyes are auburn. Her accessories consisted of a yellow shirt that reached down to her waist, a light pink scarf around her neck along with a whistle, pink shorts reaching down past her knees, white socks and orange-white shoes. Her radiant smile made her a sweet, innocent and kind. This is Tai's little sister, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.

Standing by Kari's side a small puppy-like animal with pretty blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a ring collar around her neck. This was the exact ring that once encircled her tail when she was Gatomon. This is Gatomon's rookie form, Salamon.

"I'm glad everyone is all right. So, this is the Digital World? Wow, this place looks incredible!" Kari gasped out in astonishment.

"Yep, and this is only on sector," Salamon nodded. "If I remember correctly, we're in Sector 12809. I remember coming here during one of my assignments for Myotismon."

"Everyone seems to be here," Tai said. "Well, I guess we can start by-"

"No, we're not complete! Where's Mimi?" Joe calls out.

"MIMI!" the group exclaimed out in unison.

Suddenly, a loud, familiar scream echoed from out of the forest. The group turned around cautiously and found a girl running out of the forest. She stopped and fell down to catch her breath. She looked like your usual girly girl. Mimi was shorter compared to Sora and most of the other boys. Her hair was light mix of orange-brown. However, most of her hair was hidden underneath a large pink sun-cowboy hat. A long pair of bangs came down the sides of her face. Her eyes were a tinted orange and her face was quite adorable. The female's wardrobe consisted of a reddish cowgirl like outfit with a skirt reaching past the knees. A brown belt engulfed her tiny waist. Her feet accessories included pink socks and white-brown shoes. Her gloves are brown.

Mimi sat up and lets out a comical laugh. Everyone, thinking that Mimi was seriously in danger, fell backwards in disbelief. Emerging out of the bushes towards Mimi's side is a tiny green plant creature with brown-eyes, a pale face and tiny claws on its feet.

"Don't worry, guys," Tanemon sighed. "She just saw another piece of sludge and thought Sukamon was around."

"Yuck, but still! I don't want to be reminded of that yellow custard!" Mimi gagged while sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Sukamon?" Tai wondered.

"A digimon Mimi had encountered," Izzy pointed out. "I think I have him in my digimon files. Yeah, I do!"

"We'll worry about that later," Matt scoffed. "We have more important matters to attend to. We're here to find out why our world is able to see the Digital World in the skies. Now, I say we start by beginning to search every square mile of this world."

"Are you nuts! You know how long that is going to take us!" Joe panicked. "That'll take us forever!"

"Chill out, Joe. I'm sure there's an alternative solution," Izzy replied.

"Yeah, just leave the great minds to think this over," Tai said. "In the meantime, how about we go and check the amusement park? We can probably find some clues to the recent events."

"That's a good idea," TK agreed. "What do you say, Tokomon?"

"Yeah! With Demidevimon gone, we can probably ride on the roller coaster just to pass the time!"

"Maybe Salamon and I can join along?" Kari asked.

"Sure! Yeah! You're going to love it, Kari."

Clearing his throat and catching everyone's attention, Matt stomped his foot down and had a serious demeanor across his face. He looked like he wasn't prepared to waste anytime at the amusement park. The Digi-Destined of Friendship was determined to investigate without interruption. TK turned around to face his brother. If there was anything that TK did not like from his brother, it was his tendency to lose his patience.

"Going to that amusement park is nothing, but a waste of our time. We should be going out into the Digital World and search for anything peculiar. Plus, I doubt there's anything worthwhile to see from that place."

"Which is why we should stay here and wait to see what Izzy can find through his computer," Sora said.

"That's another waste of our time. I say we go out and explore the Digital World. Every corner," Matt growled, showing signs of immediate impatience. "I don't care if you guys disagree with me, but I'm sticking with that plan. TK, you come with me."

"But, Matt… We're not even sure on how good that will do," TK replied.

"I'll have to agree with your brother on this one, dude," Tai said. "I mean, if you haven't noticed but that amusement park is apart of the Digital World."

"I didn't forget that, but why don't we find another location where nothing like roller coasters get in our way?" Matt snapped of a sudden, almost as if he already a different person.

"Matt. Please, stop arguing," TK begged.

"Yeah. You two cut this out before we get into another pointless argument, which will lead us nowhere," Sora attempted to talk to the boys.

"I'm not the one who's objecting to everything," Tai grunted. "I'm only suggesting we check out the amusement park as a first site to investigate."

"And I say we got out into the Digital World instead!" Matt retorted.

"Please, stop fighting!" Mimi cried.

"TK, is your brother always like this?" Kari asked.

"You should have seen them argue when they were trying to look for me on File Island," TK nodded. "Heck, they even argued on how to climb Infinity Mountain."

"If we don't stop them, then their argument is only going to get nasty," Tokomon suggested.

"Come on, you two! That's enough out of you!" Joe exclaimed.

"So, you suggest we out and search every corner of the Digital World? You don't even know what you're looking for. You'll only get us lost in the process," Tai said. "That's why I say we investigate the amusement park and get some rest there before we head out in the morning. Besides, I'm sure they have food there."

"Yeah, you can't let a digimon go with an empty stomach!" Koromon hopped excitedly.

"You can't argue with that, Matt," Tsunomon nodded. "Um, Matt?"

The blonde was staring off into space until he finally came back to his senses. Suddenly, something had snapped within him and a fierce glare appears across his face. Whenever anyone disagrees with him, he would have a tendency to lose his patience and snap. TK was one person who sometimes on the receiving end of a verbal outburst from his own brother.

"Fine! You guys can go to the amusement park, but I'm going off into the Digital World on my own! I'll meet up with you guys a little later."

"Hold it, Matt! You're not going to leave this group!" Tai shouted. "You're just going to split our team up!"

"This is a decision I've made and that's final! It's not as if I'm running off and abandoning you guys. Maybe if I go off into the forest, I can find some clues there."

"Sounds reasonable. Maybe you ought to let him, Tai," Izzy shrugged. "I mean it doesn't hurt…"

"But, I want to keep this group together without us being split apart. What if one of us goes missing and we're going to have to postpone our mission."

"Tai! Maybe you ought to give me some space because I'm getting sick of being bossed around by an imbecile who can't even come up with a good idea if it hit him in the damn head!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What's with this outburst all of a sudden? Did I just strike a nerve?"

"You bet your ass, Tai!"

"Matt! Watch the language!" Sora snapped. "There are kids here! Including your own brother!"

"Well, TK will just have to get used to it! He can't just go untainted without being exposed to some colorful language! That's the reality of life! Even TK will have to learn to live with it!"

"Matt! You ought to be ashamed!" Mimi cried out. "Kids like TK and Kari shouldn't have to listen to that potty mouth!"

Matt backed away from the group and nodded his head in shame. Then he looked down at his hands. He felt as if some kind of dark force was overwhelming him and dragging him away from the light of 'reality'. He looks over towards Tai and felt a burning desire to show him whose boss.

_"Tai! It's you! You can't even let me make my own decision! You're no leader! You're a dictator attempting to hold everyone, including myself back! People like that disgust me! If I were the leader of the Digi-Destined, there wouldn't be any problems. Even Tai would have to agree with me or he'd face my wrath!"_

"Well, what are you going to do, Matt? Let's hear it," Tai demanded.

"Stop this!" TK cried out. "Tai! Matt! You two should be leading the team!"

"He's right!" Sora agreed. "You two are simply being stubborn fools! You two are the strongest of the team and ought to lead us to the right path."

"Well, Sora… I'm afraid there's only room for one leader," Matt whispered under his breath.

There was a moment of silence as Matt lowered his head. The group looked over towards the Digi-Destined of Friendship while wondering what he was planning to do next. Matt lifted his head up and narrowed an icy stare over towards Tai. The Digi-Destined of Courage was a bit taken back but stared right back at Matt directly. Scoffing to himself, Matt turns around and directs his back to the group.

"Matt? Just what are you thinking?" Tsunomon asked.

"So! That's it! You're just going to walk out on us!" Tai exclaimed.

"Matt! Please!" TK cried out while running up to his brother.

"Don't, TK. It seems your brother wants to go out on his own! Let's face it even you're starting to mature more Yamato," Tai stated.

That was more than Matt could take. He simply wanted to turn around and strike Tai across the face with a balled-up fist. However, he maintained his composure and started walking off towards the distance. Tai held TK back before he even had a chance to catch up with the older blonde.

"Matt, just what has gotten into you? You've never been this mean? It's almost as if you had become a completely different person," TK whispered.

"Let him go, TK. He just needs some time to cool off. I'm sure he'll be back," Tai assured the boy.

"I just hope you're right, Tai."

"Yeah. That's all he needs. Just a little time out to cool off his thoughts," Sora nodded in agreement. _"Though, Matt sure didn't seem like himself. Maybe we should have stopped him?"_

"Well, our team's already dissenting," Joe sighed.

"Cheer up, Joe. Matt will be back. He's just been stressed over what happened back at your home," Gomamon said.

_"Wait, or maybe he's a little emotional when he saw our parents seeing eye to eye,"_ TK thought. _"It was great to see the family together for a while, but… Oh! All of this can be so confusing!"_

"Don't worry, TK. He'll be back. A real brother wouldn't abandon his own sibling," Kari comforted the boy.

"You're right… He has Tsunomon to protect him."

"Just like how I'm here to protect you, TK," Tokomon purred.

As everyone gazed over towards the distance, Matt disappeared through the forests with Tsunomon. The sun was already starting to set and the background skies were turning into a faint pink. Dusk was about to break out soon within the Digital World. The Digi-Destined knew their only place to rest up for the night was the amusement park.

"It's already going to be dusk, you guys. Mind I suggest we go to the amusement park? I'm sure there's a place to rest there," Izzy pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sure there's somewhere we can crash for the night," Motimon nodded.

"Ooo! I hope they have those hotel rooms with the nice comfy beds and a nice relaxing hot bath!" Mimi giggled excitedly.

"Well, she sure is excited," Sora sighed. "Don't bring back bad memories of Devimon's illusions."

"Well, I know for sure that amusement park is no illusion! I say… Last one there has to guard for the night!" Tai cried out but not long before taking off.

"Hey! No fair!" Kari exclaimed.

"No way! I'm not going to be guard for the night!" Joe shouted.

_"Matt. I just hope you and Tsunomon will be just fine for the night,"_ TK thought. _"Tai. Hopefully you and my brother can become better friends. You know… so you two won't ever fight again. I can only hope…"_

As the seven children and their partners ran off to the amusement park, Matt and Tsunomon found themselves a stone to sit on. The blonde looks out towards a large, beautiful lake. Pulling out his harmonica, he began playing some excellent tunes to calm his mood. Tsunomon yawned as he was soothed by his partner's harmonica tunes. This is exactly what Yamato needed before he sets back to reunite with his friends, or was he? What exactly was on Matt's mind? Well, what Matt won't realize is that a certain overlord of darkness would greatly influence his decision. The Digi-Destined of Friendship's life would never be the same again.

…

…

…

However, unbeknownst to these two, the warship harboring the villainous Daimaomon and his men was on their way over towards the amusement park. They would soon land, find the children and attempt to carry out their execution. It would seem Matt and Tsunomon had seen this coming, but that was not the case. The other Digi-Destined should have taken Matt's advice instead and they would regret it.

…

Looking out through his monitor, Daimaomon picked up a perfect view of the entire amusement park area. His men had immediately picked up the whereabouts of the children.

"My lord, we have arrived," Viprismon announced. "Shall we move in and attack?"

"Yes," Daimaomon snickered. "Send out our foot soldiers. I want to put their digimon to the test. I need to be convinced that they are truly the same children who defeated Devimon of File Island, Etemon of Server and Myotismon."

"Will do, Daimaomon-sama!"

_"We'll just see if these whelps are the Digi-Destined of legend. Once I capture the two children of Hope and Light, then I shall use their powers to destroy the other children and collect their heads! I shall become the one that officially killed the legends! By the time I am through with them, the Digi-Destined will be nothing more than a MYTH! Ha! Ha!"_

The evil Daimaomon has finally arrived at the site of the current Digi-Destined's location. Just who exactly is this demon? He seeks to capture the Digi-Destined of Hope and Light, in order to use their powers to destroy the Digi-Destined. After breaking out into another argument, perhaps it was a good idea for the Digi-Destined to join Matt. Alas, it is too late to reconsider. With Matt and Tsunomon gone, the seven other children and their partners are left to face an upcoming threat from a being more powerful than either form of Myotismon. Will they react to Daimaomon's foot soldier assault in time?

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, everyone! I'm filling in for my day to give the previews for the movies! Whoa, we're already steering into an action-packed movie!

Keke: I really hope my dad pulls out of his funk to save the others. Huh? Wait a second! Who is this mysterious figure Matt is talking to? It couldn't be you know who…?

Max: As Matt talks to some dark figure, my dad, mom and their friends are left to deal with Daimaomon's soldiers. Then, Daimaomon reveals himself.

Daimaomon: Digi-Destined! Your demise has come! I shall finish you where that fool Myotismon has failed!

Max: He wasn't kidding! Daimaomon makes Venom Myotismon look like a pansy with this power he's displaying! Even War Greymon and the others are having trouble! Crap! TK! Kari! They've been captured!

Keke: The next segment of _**Hope and Light Captured! Daimaomon's Conquest for Power!**_ is entitled…

**The Assault of the Devil Clan! Daimaomon, Stronger than Venom Myotismon!**

-

Max: You don't want to miss out!

* * *

Whew, I've managed to write up close to a 6,000 word chapter in one day. Not bad. I told ya'll these chapters would be short, but I hope this was a good start with my first official movie fic. As you can see, two subplots have been created. Matt leaving the group, only to run into someone we are all somehow familiar with. For those of you new to the series, wait for this story to finish before heading to the Digital Invaders Saga. 

And the second plot is Daimaomon himself. His character is a hybrid of (King) Piccolo Daimao and Garlic Jr. He'll be displaying some rather nasty powers as the movie story progresses on. I'm not sure how long this will last. I predict somewhere in the neighborhood of between five to six chapters. Wish me luck. Until then, peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Got rid of lyrics)


	2. The Assault of the Devil Clan! Daimaomon...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However Daimaomon, Viprismon, Mantoidmon, WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon and the Yamisenshimon are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

WHOO! Here I go churning out the second act for this movie fic! Surprisingly I've received eleven reviews for the first act in just one day. I must have broken yet another record for my fic stories. This has only frequently happened with my Pharaohmon arc, but rarely with any of my D-Fusion sagas. I should reward myself with some ice cream for this.

Now, onto more important matters. Magician of Black Chaos asks when I will resume with _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_? Well since Lazerwulf has sent me the match play by play of the Rika-Ryo duel, I should be getting to work on that. I promise I'll get back to that series since I want that complete sometime during the summer. :D The series should resume sometime in early May. I want to see how far I can get through this movie fic first. Thanks for your consideration, though. I have not abandoned my duties on that fic. It is simply on a hiatus.

Alforce Zero? Ah, so another famous epic digimon writer? Wow, I'm finally getting some recognition here. Thanks for complimenting me on my Digimon Fusion epilogue. Looks like my memories section garnered your interest more? Cool. Yeah I'm a long-time Digimon/DBZ fan too, and wanted to mix the styles together. Anyway, you ask which order you should go. The order of the sagas is listed on my profile page. Yeah, they are IN correct order. :D Though, you might want to read _Taito's Destiny_ and this movie fic first before moving on with _The Digital Invaders Saga_. You'll probably get a better understanding, though _Taito's Destiny_ last chapter kind of reveals a spoiler towards the end. It deals specifically with Matt. Choose how you want to read it. Some of my movie fics will be in continuation with the main series timeline, but I'll be sure to let you and everyone know beforehand. Thank you for asking anyways. I appreciate it.

Oh and Dark Qivit, don't worry I'll update my profile sometime this week if I have time. Sound, good? ;)

Well, with that said. Let us continue on with this movie fic with act two! Enjoy!

…

* * *

…

**The Assault of the Devil Clan! Daimaomon, Stronger than Venom Myotismon!**

…

**Digital World. Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park. Sector 12809**

Already having searched nearly the entire park in split groups and fed themselves some snacks from a snack bar, the Digi-Destined found nothing peculiar of the sort. There wasn't even a single digimon to even ask considering it was an empty amusement park. Tai, Agumon, Sora and Biyomon covered the northern sector where the park's main roller coaster attraction was displayed. On the eastern sector, Mimi, Palmon, Joe and Gomamon found no evidence left behind by any recent activity. Izzy and Tentomon checked the southern section. TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon had just finished scouting the western part sector. Not even the digimon were successful in their attempt to find anyone or anything to investigate.

Agumon closed his eyes while reading out the flow of energy signals from around the amusement. Unfortunately, he is only able to pick up the 'ki' signals of the digimon and the children.

"Anything yet, buddy?" Tai asked.

"No. I can only sense the whereabouts of ourselves and our friends."

"Wow, since when were you able to learn to detect energy signals, Agumon?" wondered Biyomon.

"Ever since I warp digivolved into War Greymon, I must have gained this ability. My keen senses are sharper and I'm able to pick up the energy signals of digimon and human life. Once I have a lock on their energy, I can follow their whereabouts."

"That's neat," Sora smiled. "Biyomon. Maybe we ought to let Agumon teach you how to sense energy like he can?"

"Um, well… Never hurts to try, but why should I have to train for it?"

"Guess it stinks having to work for it, huh?" Tai said.

"You can say that again!"

Looking down at his digivice, he picked up the location pinpoints of his comrades. They were getting closer. All of them were coming out of every direction. First, he started with Mimi and Joe. Biyomon immediately pointed out towards the eldest Digi-Destined and the female.

"Joe! Mimi! So, did you manage to find anything worth our time?" Tai calls out. "Cause we're not having any luck!"

"I'll say! There isn't anything we can find," replied Joe.

"Plus, my feet are hurting from all of this walking," Mimi pouted.

"Want to rest and lie down?" Palmon asked her exhausted partner.

"Look you two, we're tired too but we have to continue our search," Sora stated.

"Well, then again. We have been through a hard day, after the fiasco with Venom Myotismon," Agumon said.

"Good idea. We can rest up at that little hotel on the other side of the amusement park," Tai nodded. "If we rest up now, then we can wake up and be alert enough to continue our investigation. Besides, I can help us cook up some good breakfast. Now if only there was a refrigerator filled with eggs."

"Eggs… Man, I'm already starting to hate them," Joe sighed. "Eating all of those eggs made my stomach hurt."

"Or we could always eat those mushrooms," Gomamon snickered.

"That's not funny, Gomamon! Those are the _Mushroom of Forgetfulness_!" Palmon reminded the sea mammal.

"Geez, everyone attack me today! Poor me!" Gomamon spat out.

"I'll have to decline. I'm getting sleepy as it is and I need to simply soak my poor, aching feet," Mimi moaned.

"All right, all right. We're hurrying your majesty," Tai quipped.

"shudder Please, don't bring back memories of Princess… you know who!" Joe slightly panicked.

"Ah, how I still wish I were a princess," Mimi sighed dreamily.

"It's better we forget," Agumon said.

"No kidding. That's all in the past already," Sora stated. "Let's move on with what we're planning to do next after resting up here."

"Don't worry. You leave that to me," Tai said.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey, guys!" the voice of Izzy calls out from beyond the distance.

Coming out from around the other corner, Izzy stepped forward towards the group with Tentomon flying by him. The whiz had a disdained look, which indicated he had found nothing on his search

"Guess you didn't find anything in particular, Izzy?" Tai asked.

"No, all I've got are these," Izzy displayed a pair of dirty ice cream cones.

"Yuck. Why did you pick those up for?" Mimi gagged.

"I would have figured there were some people or even digimon here. These cones might have been clues as to any recent whereabouts, but yeah they look pretty old. This is getting us nowhere."

"We suggested we rest up for the night, but let's wait for the others to arrive," Sora stated.

"My sister and TK have been gone for quite a while," Agumon nodded.

"Those two shouldn't be out by themselves. C'mon, they shouldn't be too far," Tai calls to the group. "Agumon, you picking up the energy signals from Patamon or Gatomon?"

"Yeah. They're over…" Agumon closed his eyes to feel their presence. "Right corner. They're near the Ferris wheel."

"Great, I'm even picking up their pinpoints from their digivices," Tai gazed down at his device. "Yeah, they're not too far. Let's move out, everyone!"

With an agreeable nod, the five children moved ahead out of their current location and made trek towards the Ferris wheel location. Agumon was their 'nose' so to speak as he concentrated to track down the energy signals of Gatomon and Patamon.

However, unbeknownst to them, a pair of shadowy figures gazed over towards them. Each had a pair of dimming red eyes penetrating through their darkness. They concealed their presence, which allowed them to cloak through their surroundings and not be picked up by Agumon's new keen senses.

One figure gives a wave to his accomplices and immediately phases out from sight. One by one, each shadow followed in suit. It would seem Daimaomon's men were on the hunt and following the children's trek.

…

…

…

Over at the Ferris wheel location, the two children were inside the ride and looking across at the beautiful night skies. Kari and TK gasped in excitement at the array of lights across the amusement park. They laughed happily like the little children that they were. Patamon slept on top of TK's hat while Gatomon curled up on Kari's lap.

"Look at that Kari!" TK pointed out towards across the amusement park.

"It's so pretty," Kari smiled. "I never thought the Digital World would even have an amusement park."

"Boy, you sure missed out on a lot when your brother, myself and the others were here. We've come across some really nice good digimon who became our friends and nasty ones who were not so friendly. Well, then again. You already can tell the difference between a good and a bad digimon."

"Yep. Wizardmon showed me that some are willing to protect those in need," the girl sighed.

"You still thinking about what happened back at home?"

"I feel it's my fault that Gatomon lost her friend."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Why not? You and Tai knew that I was the eighth child Myotismon is looking for. When he found me, I was sacred. I couldn't do anything without my brother. With Gatomon by my side, I stood up to him. Despite that, I was still scared. He nearly tried to do me away with Gatomon, until… Wizardmon intervened."

Those recent memories had plagued not just her mind, but also that of Gatomon's. The feline's ears perked up while listening to their conversation. A single tear dropped down from Gatomon's eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up for it, Kari. Wizardmon did what he did because he wanted to ensure you and Gatomon lived. It's hard to explain since…"

"Since what?"

_"I can't tell her about what happened with Angemon at File Island. I just can't bring myself to tell her. It pains me to even remember that day."_

"What were you trying to tell me, TK?"

"Oh, it's nothing… But you understand why Wizardmon did what he had to do?"

"Yeah, sort of. Poor Gatomon. I feel so bad for her. I just wish there was anything I can do to make her feel better."

"She is your partner digimon. She'll protect you as long as she's able."

"Ok… TK. I would like to thank you," Kari shook the boy's hand.

"Um, for what?"

"Well, for taking me on this ride and speaking to me. I needed to have a chat with someone my age. Plus, I needed to be convinced that what Wizardmon did was selfless."

"No problem, Kari. I guess glad to even help you out. Don't worry about Wizardmon. I'm sure he's happy to know you and Gatomon are safe. That's all that really matters to him. You two should be happy for being together. Gatomon's been looking for you this whole time. I mean she had to serve under Myotismon just to find you."

"I know."

"Heck, Angewomon was awesome! You really surprised me there! Everyone of us was shocked! We didn't expect little Gatomon to turn into a guardian angel!"

"I know! It was awesome and I'm glad Angewomon was able to avenge her lost friend. Myotismon got what he deserved!"

"He sure did! Plus, our brothers took over from where you and Angewomon left off. We helped them to ensure that big bully never comes back."

"I'm glad! Whew, now I feel much better, TK! Thanks again for getting me out of that little funk."

"No problem, Kari. I was glad to be there to help you."

"It's getting dark already," Kari pointed out. "What do you say we get off this ride and meet up with the others?"

"Sure… I was already beginning to get sleepy anyways."

As TK yawned, Kari picked Gatomon up from her lap and sets her down. Before the children had a chance to move, the ride itself suddenly stopped. This caused a jerk reaction and threw the children back against the metallic walls within the chamber. Kari hit her head against a wall and winced in pain. TK rushes over to her side and rubs the back of her head.

"Kari? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but what just happened? I knew the ride would automatically stop after seven minutes… But, it seemed like somebody had stopped it before the time limit."

"Maybe Tai and the others found us. After all, Agumon can now sense Gatomon and Patamon with his new keen senses."

"Perhaps," Patamon murmured as he was awakening.

"Ow! That was just plain rude!" Gatomon growled. "I was just having a nice cat nap!"

"Hey, let's go check if it is really the gang," TK stated.

"Ok."

Stepping across the chamber, TK cups his mouth and calls out towards the ground level to hear out a reply from his friends.

"Tai! Is that you down there? Hey! Can you lower us down there?"

However, there was no reply from anyone down the surface. TK was beginning to become a little worried and attempted another shout for his friends.

"Hey! Can you get us down here? Tai! Sora! Joe! Mimi! Izzy! Hello?"

"What if it's your brother?" Kari asked.

"Could be… I mean, he would have gotten out of his little funk by now."

"Ok, now I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't worry, Kari. If it's my brother, then everything should be fine."

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, the ride itself started to move about again and the chamber was lowering down towards the surface. TK jumped back in surprise and realized the ride was already starting to lower. He looked down in hopes of finding out who was lowering their chamber. Before he had a chance to find out, one of the shadowy figures was hanging against the caged steel bars behind Kari.

The chamber finally made a complete stop and the door opened up automatically. TK gazed out to find out the person who stopped their ride on the Ferris wheel. To his surprise, he found no trace of any person. It was as if a ghost had disappeared from sight. TK's left eyebrow quirked. He was beginning to become suspicious. However, he and Patamon were going to be in for the rude awakening.

…

…

…

**CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!**

…

…

…

The steel bars behind Kari had smashed open from a powerful impact blow. Gatomon leaped to her feet immediately and hopped in front of the frightened girl. The shadowy figure quickly appears out in front of them. Kari lets out a terrified scream as TK spun around.

"KARI!"

The figure itself was basically a shadowy form itself. He had no distinct features, sans for a few colored outlines to reveal parts of his body. It was tall, pitch black with a hood-like attachment at the back of his head. The only feature revealed were a pair of crimson eyes. The figure set his sights directly on Kari and reveals a blade-like sword sheathed from out of it's back.

"Kari! Get back!" Gatomon ordered her human partner.

"You, too, TK!" Patamon grunted.

The shadow man attempts a sword slash across, but the digimon duo leaped across to push the figure back. This allowed TK and Kari the chance to run out through the torn down wall. The shadow backhanded Patamon across, but just in time for TK to catch him. Gatomon attempted a _Lighting Paw_ strike, but only for the shadow figure to deliver an elbow strike into her gut. The force of the blow sent Gatomon flying back, but immediately into Kari's arms.

"Whew, nice catch there, TK!"

"Just in time, Kari!"

"Just who is this guy?" TK asked.

"And why is he after us? Is this guy one of Myotismon's henchmen?" Kari wondered.

"No, but I know what he is," Gatomon responded. "It's a Yamisenshimon!"

"A Yamisenshimon?" Patamon asked.

**(Yamisenshimon. Champion-level. Dark Warrior Type. Special Attacks: Yami Ninja Strike & Camouflage Prowess)**

"I've seen these guys in action and let me tell you that they're trouble," Gatomon informed them. "I've even come across some of these guys before and they kicked me around like a rag doll. Even my tail-ring powers don't make a difference. These guys travel out in packs. I suspect there's more, including some behind us now."

"What?" the children exclaimed out.

However, the feline was correct. The children turned around to find a trio of Yamisenshimon. Each one wielded a ninja sword. They slowly took a methodical step towards the children. TK displayed a little courage and stepped in front of Kari.

"So, these are the two children Lord Daimaomon seeks?" one of the Yamisenshimon asked.

"Yes, for they are the possessors of the Crests of Hope and Light. Lord Daimaomon needs their crests to crush the other Chosen."

The name of 'Daimaomon' caused Gatomon to gasp out in shock. It was as if she were familiar with the evil warlord himself.

"Who's this Daimaomon?" TK whispered.

"Daimaomon! He's a ruthless digimon warlord from beyond the land of Server. He rules a small kingdom under the name _Devil's Castle_," Gatomon answered.

"You actually know about this guy?" Kari asked.

"More like actually seen him in person. Myotismon used to be aligned with Daimaomon. Believe me, this is one guy you don't ever want to meet in a dark place. Eventually Myotismon would leave Daimaomon to begin his hunt for you, Kari. If you thought Myotismon was bad, you haven't seen what Daimaomon is capable of. He's a demon bent on chaos and destruction."

"From what you're telling us, this Daimaomon makes Myotismon seem like a wimp," Patamon said.

"Oh yeah. Believe me when I say this. I know these evil creeps like the back of my hand."

"So, you're the Gatomon who serves Myotismon?" another one of the Yamisenshimon calls out.

"More like used to!" hissed Gatomon. "You can tell Daimaomon that his crime partner is gone! Too bad for him!"

"Yes, from what Lord Daimaomon has informed us, you finally were able to find that eighth brat and digivolve using the Crest of Light. It was you, as Angewomon, who slain Myotismon!"

"Yeah and you tell your boss that he's next!"

"Foolish feline! Lord Daimaomon's power exceeds that of that weakling! Even you, as Angewomon, can't pierce through the darkness he wields!"

"Oh yeah! Well our digimon can digivolve into angels! Even this Daimaomon guy can't stand up to that!" TK retorted. "Besides, we have friends that will come here for us!"

"Oh yes? Well, where are they now!"

"OVER HERE!"

The shadow ninjas quickly turned around to find the other Digi-Destined. Tai stood out amongst them with a serious demeanor across his face. His glance pierced through the Yamisenshimon, but he wasn't the only intimidating presence. Behind him is a massive orange dinosaur with a brown skull-like helmet and a pair of horns on each side.

Then, Sora came out with a large bird with fiery orange feathers and a reptilian beak. Riding on the back of a white hairy walrus was Joe. A blue, bipedal insect flies down with a horned helmet on top and Izzy sitting on his back. Running beside a giant green cactus wearing boxing gloves was Mimi.

"You creeps better stay back or else you deal with us!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai!" Kari and TK called out in unison.

"Thank goodness you two are all right!" Sora cried out. "So, who are these guys?"

"They're called Yamisenshimon! It seems Daimaomon has already become aware of our arrival!" Gatomon calls out to the other Digi-Destined.

"Um, question. Who's this Daimaomon?" Izzy wondered.

"Perhaps the most feared and dangerous fiend from across the land of Server," Kabuterimon explained. "He resides within the darkest regions within a small kingdom known as _Devil's Castle_."

"_Devil's Castle_? No way I ever want to be associated with a title name like that," Mimi nodded.

"Is this Daimaomon that strong?" Joe asked.

"His strength exceeds that of Myotismon's," Gatomon explained.

"What! You're kidding! We just came back with a war with that creep! You're telling me there's a guy who puts Myotismon to shame?" Tai exclaimed. "Fine. I'm looking forward to this challenge. Greymon. Let's put these guys out onto pasture!"

"Right!"

"No! Halt your attack!" Gatomon calls out.

Before Greymon had a chance to stop, the Yamisenshimon quickly phased out of sight. The Digi-Destined gasped out in shock at the speed rate the shadow ninjas were traveling. The digimon were even caught off guard.

Then, within a second later, the Yamisenshimon appeared above each of the four digimon sans Greymon, Gatomon and Patamon. Birdramon turns and was struck across the chest with a sword slash. Another shadow ninja threw out several ninja stars from out of his back and sent them hurtling at Kabuterimon. Next, Togemon was struck with a sword slash by the third ninja. The fourth ninja leaped down onto Ikkakumon, delivers a kick across his face and punishes him with a sword slash.

The four champion digimon were struck down and their Digi-Destined partners were mortified. The ninjas struck fast, without allowing the digimon any chance of recovery.

"No way! They got the others!" Tai exclaimed. "Greymon? Were you able to pick up on their movements!"

"Just for a moment, but not after they attacked. If I was War Greymon, I can probably keep up with their speed."

"Ok, then. We'll use War Greymon when it's necessary."

"Gatomon! If you digivolve into Angewomon, then you ought to take them!" Kari said.

"I'll try, but I haven't fought these guys as Angewomon before. I'll give it a try."

"You digivolve too, Patamon."

"Right!"

**(Play Digimon Adventure _Evolution_ theme)**

The digivice from TK sent out a column of white light and showered over Patamon. The tiny rookie was bathed in the light and taking on a larger form. He became a bipedal human-like being with a white suit covered with symbols, pieces of armor and a blue strap across his chest. His upper body was built, a silver helmet concealed his face and a pair of angel wings sprouted out from his back. Long, orange hair came down across his back and a battle rod appeared in his right hand.

"PATAMON _SHINKA_… ANGEMON!"

Next, Kari's digivice and Crest of Light combined their powers together to send out a bright pink column of light onto Gatomon. The white feline was basked in the light and undergoing an even greater evolution than Patamon. Her body became bipedal, human-like with a white suit covering a large portion of her body sans her left leg and her upper body just inches above her well-developed chest. Her blue eyes were concealed under a metallic mask. Only her lower mouth was revealed. Long, blonde hair streaked across her majestic back and pair of angelic wings sprouted from her back. A pink ribbon was strapped across his arms. Unlike her male counterpart, this female was slim yet her presence was powerful with a holy aura engulfing her.

"GATOMON _SHINKA_… ANGEWOMON!"

The angelic pair emerged from the light columns and prepared themselves for combat. TK and Kari were relieved at the sight of the holy pair.

"Wow, even they still amaze me with their presence," Greymon said.

"I'll say," Tai nodded. "Now, let's see this shadow guys pick on somebody twice their size!"

"Wow, they are so beautiful," Mimi smiled. "You can do it, guys!"

"Let them have it!" Joe exclaimed.

The Yamisenshimon were standing across from the angels while nodding their heads. They looked as if they were impressed with the angels. Greymon stepped out across and growled angrily at the Yamsenshimon.

"Let's see you four take the three of us!" Tai challenged the ninjas.

"Fools! You might have strong partners, but that alone will not make a difference!" the ninjas exclaimed. "We're only the first line of defense! Lord Daimaomon and his higher elite will be here any moment!"

"Yeah? Well, you four sure speak greatly of this Daimaomon, but I have yet to see him show his face. Is he too scared to come out and face us?" Tai retorted towards the shadow ninjas.

"Oh, do give him a few moments."

Just then, there was a loud humming noise coming from above the amusement park. The ninjas looked up to find the warship slowly descending down. The children and their partners looked up to find the same warship lowering. Greymon gasped out when he was picking up the energy signals coming from out the ship. Judging from the perplexed look on the dinosaur beast, the powers were predicted to be much higher than any enemy they have ever came into contact with.

"Greymon? What's wrong!" asked Tai.

"Those shadow creeps weren't kidding!" Greymon exclaimed. "In that ship are powerful enemies!"

"No way!" TK gasped.

"Is Daimaomon in there, too?" Sora calls out.

"You bet your damn dollar, little human!" a Yamisenshimon laughed. "And you Digi-Destined are no match for his strength! Even if you all attacked him together, he would simply shrug it off!"

"We'll see about that!" Tai declared.

"Um, wouldn't this be the best time to digivolve to your ultimate forms, guys?" Mimi suggested.

"Well, I'm not taking the chance. This calls for War Greymon!"

"Go ahead! It still won't make a difference!"

"Let me shut their mouths, Tai! I've been inching for a fight since we've wasted Venom Myotismon!" roared Greymon.

"You go ahead and get him to digivolve, Tai! We'll send Angemon and Angewomon to keep these guys busy!" TK stated.

"You'll give you two enough time to send War Greymon into battle!" Kari nodded.

"All right! I'll leave this to you two, then! Greymon! It's time!"

"Right!"

As Greymon quickly de-digivolved into Agumon, the angel pair flew out across the battlefield. The four Yamisenshimon prepared themselves and retaliated by leaping out at the pair. Angemon brought out his rod and blocked out several sword swipes from two of the Yamisenshimon. The male angel threw his rod up, threw out two fists and sent the two warriors flying back. Angemon launches himself across and attempts to throw out his _Hand of Fate_. However, the warrior pair phased out before Angemon had a chance to attack.

Angewomon sends the other two Yamisenshimon flying back with a double front kick. She flies across and managed to keep up with their ninja prowess. She sends out a holy energy beam through her right hand. One beam managed to strike the spot where one Yamisenshimon was standing. The shadow ninja was thrown off his guard and turned to find Angewomon throwing out a fist. The warrior maneuvers to the side and pulls out a ninja star. He tosses it across and hopes it would hit its mark. But, Angewomon managed to see this one coming and caught the star with mouth.

"Nice catch, Angewomon!" Kari cheered.

Hurling the ninja star across, Angewomon sent it towards Yamisenshimon. The ninja leaps away from the star and phases out. The angelic female kept up with the ninja and quickly vanishes out of sight.

"Now, Agumon! Let's do it!"

Once Tai said that, his Crest and digivice started to go off. A bright orange light engulfed Agumon and caused a chain reaction to occur. The rookie was preparing to undergo his evolution into his mega form.

"AGUMON… _WARP SHINKA_…"

Agumon underwent his two evolutions… Greymon followed by Metal Greymon… finally, he took on the form of a bipedal, armored dragon warrior. His face was concealed by a metallic helmet and tri-horns. His arms were now basically battle gauntlets with a pair of claws attached at the end. The newly digivolved warrior steps out of the orange column of light before exposing himself towards the enemy ninjas.

**"WAR GREYMON!"**

The Digi-Destined look on happily at the mighty presence of the majestic, combat warrior, War Greymon. The Yamisenshimon turned around with eyes widened in shock. War Greymon stepped across and smirked underneath the metallic helmet.

**(End theme)**

"Ready to tango, boys?"

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Tai smirked.

"Yay! Go War Greymon!" the children cheered out in unison.

The shadow ninjas were starting to back away from the mega-level warrior. But not for long as the angelic pair appeared them. Angemon slammed his rod against the back of one ninja while Angewomon delivers a spinning kick to knock another across.

"That just leaves you two!" war Greymon bellowed. "C'mon! Give me your best shot!"

Taking War Greymon's challenge to heart, the leftover ninja pair flew across and slashed their swords across. However, once the blades met the armor of the mega, the swords shattered. War Greymon simply nodded his head.

"Is that best you've got!"

"Not quite! Camouflage Prowess!"

With that said, the ninja pair activated their ninja magic and quickly disappeared from out of sight. The children looked on with shock as their eyes were unable to pick up on the ninjas' whereabouts. However, War Greymon did not seem at all bothered.

"I can't even see them!" Izzy exclaimed. "Kabuterimon, are you able to pinpoint those two?"

"No, but since War Greymon has better keen senses, he should be able to find them."

"C'mon, War Greymon! You can do it!" Birdramon exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was gust of wind rushing by War Greymon. The warrior immediately responded to this quick immediate blow and turns around to deliver a fist across.

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

War Greymon's fist connected with the face of a Yamisenshimon. Then, the mega spun around to kick another across the chest. The two ninjas were finally exposed out of their concealed states. As the pair plummeted down towards the ground, War Greymon flew down at a rapid pace and immediately rammed his claws through the ninjas. The Yamisenshimon screamed out in pain before they were deleted out.

"Got them!" Tai exclaimed. "We'll leave the other two to Angemon and Angewomon! Go for it, you two!"

Upon hearing that, the other two ninjas attempted to retreat. It wasn't long before the angelic pair caught up to them. Angemon flew from out of the blue and slams an energy-coated fist through one ninja.

**"HAND OF FATE!"**

The beam tore right through the shadow ninja, which in turn engulfed him completely. There were no traces of the ninja to be left behind. Angewomon phases above the other ninja with her hand and arrow ready. The ninja attempted to flee away, but that wasn't going to save him from Angewomon's perfect shot.

**"CELESTIAL ARROW!"**

With one snap of her finger, the angelic female sends the arrow across. The entire scene underwent a dramatic slow motion movement with the arrow flying across. The ninja continued his trek across the amusement park. The arrow catches up to the Yamisenshimon and within a few moments plunges through his chest. The dark ninja screams out in agony for a few second before exploding into a cloud of data.

"All right! She nailed him!" Joe exclaimed.

"Nice shot, Angewomon!" Kari smiled.

"And that takes care of that," Tai nodded.

"Ha! If that's the best you little punks can offer, then you're not going to last much longer against us!" a pair of voices laugh out.

The seven children turn around to find several figures descending from out of the warship. War Greymon immediately picked up on their energy signals one by one. The first to land was Mantoidmon. Next were WyvernMonzaemon and Slicermon. Levitating down in front of them was Viprismon. The four demonic warriors stood their ground while facing off with the Digi-Destined.

Tai and the children were perplexed by the sudden appearance of these four monsters. However, War Greymon was stunned in silence from the ki he was picking up from them.

"Well done! You made mince meat out of our assassins!" Viprismon snickered. "However, they were only weaklings compared to us!"

"Oh, is that a fact? So, are you four clowns apart of Daimaomon's goons?" Tai asked.

"That's Lord Daimaomon to you, human boy!" WyvernMonzaemon growled.

"Heh, so I see you are the boy who inherited the Crest of Courage. You're the one who defeated that incompetent tool, Etemon," Slicermon laughed. "I can't believe he and Devimon were beaten by scrawny little wimps and their pets."

"Don't forget Myotismon! He let his own hunger for power go to his head," Mantoidmon stated.

"Yeah, well you can thank our digimon for getting rid of those three!" Sora retorted out.

"Togemon. These four are pretty tough, right?" Mimi asked out of intimidation.

"Yeah, but I can't really tell from their powers. There is something different about them."

"I'm sensing you four are strong," War Greymon nodded.

"As a matter of fact, each of us are only champion levels," Viprismon snickered. "But, with experience, we've managed to defeat many mega-levels with our own strength. That's right, kiddies. Each of us are all stronger than that weakling Myotismon! So I would say my prayers if I were you! Oh and how rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I am Lord Daimaomon's strongest henchman! You can refer to me as Viprismon!"

**(Viprismon. Ultimate-level. Demon Viper Type. Special Attacks: Viper Spit & Cobra Blade)**

"WyvernMonzaemon!"

**(WyvernMonzaemon. Ultimate-level. Dark Puppet Type. Special Attacks: Heartache & Bear Crusher)**

"Slicermon!"

**(Slicermon. Ultimate-level. Demon Mangler Type. Special Attacks: Mangler Slice & Baraka Glare)**

"Mantoidmon!"

**(Mantoidmon. Ultimate-level. Demon Mantic Type. Special Attacks: Tri-Sickle & Youkai Insect Harvest)**

"Yeah, well Angewomon defeated him and she can surely defeat each of you!" Kari calls out.

"Kari! Don't!" TK attempted to restrain her.

Catching glimpse of the two children, Viprismon licked his lips. War Greymon leaped out in front of the children to block their path.

"You're not going anywhere near them!" War Greymon threatened the beasts.

"Oh, please! Even you can't hope to fend us all off at the same time!" exclaimed WyvernMonzaemon. "C'mon! Come get some!"

"Hold it," Mantoidmon sighed. "We'll leave Lord Daimaomon to take this punk out."

"Ok, then we'll play with the other low level trash!" laughed Slicermon. "I'm beginning to feel the urge to slice them up!"

"STAND YOUR GROUND!"

Immediately hearing out the dark warlord's command, the four warriors looked up to find Daimaomon levitating down with authority. The Digi-Destined were taken back by the warlord's appearance. War Greymon gasped once he picked up the energy signal from out of Daimaomon. Unlike the other four, his power was similar to that a mega. Out of the whole digimon, only Angewomon was familiar with him. She stood frozen still in shock for a moment, which caught Kari's attention.

"What's wrong, Angewomon?" Kari asked.

"It's him…"

"Him…?"

"It's Daimaomon!"

The children once again looked ahead and saw Daimaomon levitating down with both arms crossed. The warlord had both eyes set directly on the digimon, more specifically on War Greymon. Then, two more had caught his undivided attention: TK and Kari.

"Greetings Chosen Children," Daimaomon spoke out as his four soldiers give their respective bow to him. "I see only seven of you? Where's the one with the Crest of Friendship?"

"Wait, you know about our crests!" Tai asked.

"Of course, since Myotismon and I were crime partners, I learned what there is to know about you eight. Congratulations on your recent victories over three of the Digital World's cruelest warlords: Devimon of File Island, Etemon of Server and just recently Myotismon. I commend you for even tapping into the full powers of your crests in order to defeat Venom Myotismon. I must say, it takes plenty of strength to crush a beast such as him. Though, I couldn't help but notice only one of you not realizing the full in-depth power of the crest. Digi-Destined of Hope. I'm talking about you."

"What…? Yeah, my crest hasn't shone yet! What's it to you!"

"TK! You keep out of this!" Tai snapped. "Don't give this creep any ideas! You leave him with me!"

"Digi-Destined of Courage, you can rant on how you are going to protect your loved ones. But, what kind of difference does that make when I make an example out of your pathetic excuse of a warrior digimon!"

"That's it! You've drawn the last line, pal!"

"On the contrary, young lad, I have only just begun. Just to let you know how much of a chance you stand, my power exceeds that of Venom Myotismon."

"WHAT!" the children exclaimed out in unison.

"Stronger than Venom Myotismon? Oh goddramon," Ikkakumon gasped.

"How can you be stronger than that monster! He nearly trashed out entire city!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ah, but you see. Venom Myotismon had no complete control over his body. That fool let his thirst for power get the best of him. He became an out of control beast with no way to preserve his form. I, on the other hand, can handle indescribable amounts of power in my being. I learned that through experience and respect for my own powers. Digi-Destined, you seven and the one missing in action are a threat to my status. If you continue to tap into your crests, there is a good chance I shall become overwhelmed. But, I will make certain you seven don't even have a chance to exploit your Crest's full powers! Starting with you! Digi-Destined of Hope and Light! You two are the greatest threats! You are to be exterminated by my hand!"

"No!" Tai exclaimed. "Over my dead body!"

"Oh ho? So, you want a crack shot at me, boy?" Daimaomon laughed. "Ok, then. I'll amuse myself by getting rid of you first."

"Angemon! Angewomon! You two make sure to guard TK and Kari!" Tai commanded the angels.

"But, you might need help!" TK calls out.

"Yeah! This creep says he has more power than Venom Myotismon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon needed the help from our crests' powers to defeat him," Kari reminded her brother.

"I can't risk letting this guy capture you two! Go! Leave this with me and War Greymon!"

"We'll send in our partners to handle the rest of them!" Sora nodded.

"Good idea, Sora! Have them digivolve into their ultimate forms! Daimaomon! Your mine!"

"Ha! Good! This is what it comes down to! I love your style! Foot soldiers! Attack his comrades while I deal with this whelp and his pathetic excuse of a warrior digimon!"

Unleashing a mighty battle cry, the four warriors charged out onto the battlefield. Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy immediately pulled out their crests. Each crest shone their respective colors and symbols, which in turn would allow their partners to digivolve into their ultimate-level forms.

"IKKAKUMON _CHOU SHINKA_…"

The white walrus evolved into a large walrus with an orange, fiery mane covering his face and a unicorn horn emerging out of its forehead. His tusks grew longer and a turtle's shell formed on his back. A huge Thor-like hammer appeared in his right hand.

"ZUDOMON!"

"BIRDRAMON _CHOU SHINKA_…"

The orange bird transformed into a bipedal bird-like creature with a long wingspan that was nearly longer than it's entire body. A brilliant coloration appeared across the wingspan. The arms and legs on the towering beast were massive. An Indian-like feather appeared on its forehead. The claws and feet were very much bird-like.

"GARUDAMON!"

"TOGEMON _CHOU SHINKA_…"

The massive cactus stopped and sprouted out a pink flower from out of its head. The flower opened up to reveal a fairy with a pink flower top, a pink dress, four green wings across her back, and skinny limbs. Her figure was thin and perfect for a tiny petite creature. Her eyes were very much similar to Palmon's. A cute little smile forms across her face.

"LILLYMON!"

"KABUTERIMON _CHOU SHINKA_…"

The blue beetle-like monster evolved into a massive, maroon red rhinoceros beetle with blue claws and feet. A monstrous mouth appeared underneath the unique double-edged horn.

"ALTUR KABUTERIMON!"

Finally, as the four digivolve digimon emerged, Daimamon's men stopped for a moment. Then, they vanished from out of sight. This caught the Digi-Destined and their partners by surprise.

First, Mantoidmon came flying down at Altur Kabuterimon and immediately started to hack away at him with his clawed limbs. The ultimate-level beetle put up his protective back in order to shield himself. However, that wouldn't save him alone enough for Mantoidmon to phase under the beetle. With one swift martial arts kick, he sends Altur Kabutiermon soaring up into the air.

"Oh no! Altur Kabuterimon! These guys are quick! I've never seen anyone move that fast besides War Greymon!" Izzy exclaimed. "Inconceivable!"

"Horn Buster!" Altur Kabuterimon shouted out his attack.

As Altur Kabuterimon shot out an energy blast through his horn, Mantoidmon easily counters it with a slash similar to what Snimon uses.

"Tri-Sickle!"

However, it not only cancelled out the attack. It makes direct contact with Altur Kabuterimon and inflicts heavy damage on him. The beetle screams out until he was de-digolved back to Motimon.

"No! Motimon!" Izzy cried out.

"Bah! What a weakling!" Mantoidmon laughed. "How are you holding up, fellas!"

WyvernMonzaemon stood his ground while Garudamon slammed her fists directly at his chest. The mighty bear simply puffed out his chest and felt no pain. The mighty bird warrior was already started to tire out. She leaps up into the air and sends out a massive fiery phoenix bird from out of her back.

"Wing Blade!"

"Heartache!"

The powerful bear monster pushed back on Garudamon's attack with a massive black heart. The heart plunged through the fiery bird and causes it to fizzle out. The attack immediately struck WyvernMonzaemon head on and exploded on impact. Garudamon grunted loudly from the impact and de-digivolved into Yokomon.

"Yokomon! No!" Sora gasped out.

Next, Lillymon leaped up to head Slicermon head on. The little flower fairy delivers an array of kicks in order to psyche out Slicermon. But, that was to no avail. Slicermon countered with kick with one hand and phases out from sight. Throwing Lillymon off guard, Slicermon reappears perched on top of the roller coaster. Lillymon searches her whereabouts and was unable to pick up Slicermon's presence. The viral demon came flying down at Lillymon. She quickly caught glimpse of him, cupped her hands together, formed a flower-cannon and unleashes a green energy blast.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Mangler Slice!"

Slicermon spun himself with his clawed arms stretched out. He easily plunged through Lillymon's blast and struck the female head on. Lillymon cried out from the devastating blow from Slicermon and immediately shrinks down back to Tanemon.

"Tanemon!" Mimi screamed.

Quickly dodging Zudomon's hammer blows, Viprismon snuck under Zudomon and widened his mouth to reveal a pair of needle-like fangs. The mighty beast raised his hammer and came down with mighty force.

"Zulcan's Hammer!"

"Viper Spit!"

Viprismon spat out a large wad of deadly saliva. It managed to catch Zudomon and weakened him in the process. As a result, the beast was de-evolved back to Pukamon.

"Pukamon!" Joe cried out.

"No way! His minions just beat our digimon!" Izzy exclaimed. "He wasn't kidding! They didn't even stand a chance!"

"Not just that, but their speed is incredible! How are our digimon going to keep up with faster opponents!" Sora asked.

"Where's that damn Matt when you need him? So much for him helping us," Tai grunted. "Fine! It's down to you and War Greymon, Daimaomon! Let's see you handle a mega!"

"Ah, so he's a mega? This should prove to be interesting then," Daimaomon laughed. "Oh before we, I want to let you know that I am a ultimate-level."

**(Daimaomon. Ultimate-level. Daimao Lord Type. Special Attacks: Daimao-ku Crusher, Dark Magic Sparkler & Transform)**

"What! You're just an ultimate level! Yet, you're so confident you can defeat a mega!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yes. I've dealt with plenty of overconfident fools such as your partner, War Greymon. They've all fallen before me. Not one has put a dent on my body."

"You're just bluffing. That's just impossible. You CAN'T be that strong!" Tai snorted.

"Please, Tai! Be careful! War Greymon better not let his guard down!" TK cried out.

"We believe you can defeat this creep!" Kari shouted with encouragement.

"Thanks, you guys," War Greymon said while stepping forward into battle. "All right, Daimaomon. Let's see what you're made of."

Cracking his knuckles, Daimaomon smirked and raised his left hand in front of him. It sparked with an electrical surge. War Greymon encircled the warlord and studied him like a hawk. The ki emitting from the villain was far greater than what Venom Myotismon had.

_"This energy from Daimaomon is unbelievable,"_ Angemon thought. _"War Greymon had better watch himself. Yamato? Metal Garurumon? Where are you when we need you?"_

…

…

**SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!**

…

…

Immediately phasing out of sight, War Greymon phases out and caught everyone by surprise. Even the villain's henchmen were thrown off their guard. Daimaomon's eyes widened in surprise. War Greymon reappears in front of Daimaomon and delivers a dropkick into his chest. The warlord was sent skidding across, but War Greymon followed it up with a fist into the villain's face. Daimaomon reeled back from the blow. Daimaomon turns around and attempts a chop. War Greymon ducks under, falls down and sweeps Daimaomon off his feet. War Greymon followed it up with an elbow shot into the monster's chest.

"No! Lord Daimaomon!" Slicermon exclaimed.

"Heh. Don't worry. He's only testing that foolish War Greymon," snickered Viprismon.

"Go! War Greymon! You've got him where you want him!" Tai cheered with encouragement.

"Nail it to him!" TK and Kari cried out.

However, much to War Greymon's dismay, Daimaomon landed on his hands and flipped backwards. The warlord chuckled and charged across. War Greymon spun himself across and attempts one of his most devastating techniques.

"BRAVE TORNADO!"

Daimaomon simply stood his ground with War Greymon still coming forward at high speed velocity. The Digi-Destined watched in anticipation and wondered whether the warlord would attempt to move away. This attack had successfully plunged through Venom Myotismon, despite it not killing him. If this hit it's mark on Daimaomon, the dark warlord would be finished.

"Lord Daimaomon! Heads up!" WyvernMonzaemon exclaimed.

"That War Greymon is too fast! Lord Daimaomon is way over his head if he thinks he can take this!" Slicermon shouted.

"Hardly! This is Lord Daimaomon we're talking about here! He knows what he's doing!" Viprismon laughed.

Then as War Greymon came closer, Daimaomon bent backwards and quickly sends a foot directly into War Greymon's gut. The mega warrior is sent hurtling into the air. Daimaomon flies up after War Greymon, comes down at the warrior and drills a fist into War Greymon's masked helmet. The fist was enough to crack open a portion of his mask. The mega is sent plummeting down towards the ground. The fall creates a huge impact and a small crater.

"Oh no! War Greymon!" Tai exclaimed. "War Greymon! Hang in there!"

"This isn't good!" TK cried out.

"C'mon, War Greymon…" Sora whispered. _"If Daimaomon can do that to War Greymon, what chance do we have? His own henchmen took out our digimon partners."_

"This… This is a nightmare…" Joe stuttered. A bad dream…"

"It's all real, Joe. As much as I hate to admit it," Izzy answered. "C'mon, War Greymon!"

_"Damn, Matt! Maybe we should have gone out into the forest, but how did these scumbags find us in the first place? Did he somehow trace our Crests? If they had already passed by where Matt was, then they obviously must have something to him,"_ Tai thought.

Suddenly, a pair of clawed hands appeared out of the crater. War Greymon slowly emerges out and pulls himself up. Descending down from the heavens, Daimaomon smirked over at the mega digimon.

"Ho! So you still have enough strength to pull yourself out?" Daimaomon laughed heartily.

_"He's not just strong, but fast, too,"_ War Greymon thought. _"He's simply out of this world… He's definitely no native to this world. There's no one with this kind of strength."_

"Ho. Ho. You can do anything you want to me, but you still have no hopes for victory. Death is the only faith you have left."

"You keep telling yourself that!" Tai shouted.

"Boy. You and your pathetic digimon are simply ants for me to step on. I haven't even come close to using half of my strength. Ha! So what are you going to do!"

"You tell him, Daimaomon-sama!" Mantoidmon exclaimed.

"You have victory in your grasp! Finish this weakling scum!" WyvernMonzaemon roared.

"NO YET! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!"

War Greymon raised his hands up and gathered a collective energy of the environment's surroundings. The energy quickly condensed into a massive orange sphere filled with indescribable terra power.

**"TERRA-"**

"What's that!" Daimaomon gasped.

"All right! This is your finishing technique! There's no way Daimaomon is going to take this head!" Tai shouted.

"Let him have it, War Greymon!" Kari encouraged her brother's digimon.

"FIRE IT!" Angewomon cried out.

_"Huh! Wait! That's not holy energy! Ha! That fool doesn't even possess holy energy! That technique is simply a collection of the thermal and planet energy! He should have sent the angels instead! Otherwise, they would have dealt damage to me, but this… Ha! What a waste!"_ Daimaomon laughed in thought.

**"-FORCE!"**

Hurtling the sphere down, War Greymon watched as it flew down and struck Daimaomon head on. A massive explosion occurs with everyone hanging onto anything they could grab. Daimaomon's minions stood their ground to shield themselves from the incoming debris. Tai uncovered his eyes and looked on to see the smoke cloud in place of where Daimaomon had once stood.

"HE'S OUTTA HERE!" Tai exclaimed. "We've won!"

"That soon? Well, I was slightly disappointed," Angemon nodded. "Nonetheless, it's over…"

"Yay! Now, all we have to do is getting rid of his goon squad!" Kari pointed out. "Angewomon! I'm sure you and Angemon can take them?"

"With War Greymon, we should be able to."

"Ha! You idiots think this is over?" Slicermon laughed.

"It isn't over by a long shot!" Mantoidmon stated. "Why don't you take a look across?"

As they took Mantoidmon's word for it, they all turned around and watched a familiar shadow stepping through the cloud. Tai and the children gasped in horror. War Greymon's eyes widened in disbelief. Yes, Daimaomon was still intact without a single scratch on his body. A full Terra Force DID NOT affect Daimaomon. The henchmen laughed out happily for the resiliency of their lord.

"Oh, now. Did you just do something?" Daimaomon dusted himself off. "I must have missed something."

"He… He just took that full on!" Tai gasped in utter disbelief.

"Tai… Now, I'm scared," Kari fell to her knees. "Daimaomon's simply unbeatable."

"Don't say that! I know there has to be a way to beat this guy!" TK attempted to encourage the female.

"So, War Greymon? Shall we finally have you die?" Daimaomon stepped forward with a smirk. "There's nothing else left for you but death."

"This… This guy is too strong!" Mimi cried. "I knew coming back here was a bad idea!"

"Don't lose hope, Mimi! War Greymon is not giving up and either are we!"

Daimaomon clenched his fists and placed out in front away from his chest. The fists started crackling with indescribable electric-magic energy. The muscles on his body started to increase and the ground under his feet was caving in. The warlord screamed out as his power started to grow and his body was increasing.

"Now! Let's see if you can dodge this! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Unbelievable! Angewomon, are you picking this up!" Angemon asked.

"Impossible! Just by powering up, his strength has increased! I've never even seen Myotismon do anything of the sort!"

"Ha! That's because our lord is talented and has trained longer under the devil discipline!" laughed Viprismon. "Myotismon could have had this power if he wanted to, but he wasted that all away just to find the eighth brat!"

_"War Greymon! I really hope you have an ace up your sleeve, because I'm fresh out of ideas!"_ Tai thought.

As soon as he finished powering up, Daimaomon crackled with a surge of energy through his body. Then, within a split second, he throws out his left hand. A massive energy blast came shooting out across. War Greymon saw through to this and takes flight into the air. Daimaomon saw through to this and waved out his hand. The beam curved upwards and struck the mega head on. War Greymon roared out in anguish as his body was electrified by Daimaomon.

"NO! WAR GREYMON!" the children, including Tai, exclaimed.

"This can't be! Daimaomon just struck War Greymon! He single handedly defeated our best to offer!" Angemon gasped.

"Yeah! That's the way! These weaklings were simply no match for us!" snickered Slicermon.

Plummeting down to the ground, War Greymon fell face first on the ground and was unconscious from the attack. Descending down near the fallen mega, Daimaomon walked forward and spat on his fallen form.

"Well, that was quite the fight, War Greymon. However, it was all in vain," Daimaomon chuckled. "Nobody has lived to survive my blast. Knowing you, you're simply in an unconscious state. No matter, even if you were to get back on your feet, you still wouldn't present a challenge to me."

"Now do you see the greatness of our lord!" Mantoidmon shouted in victory. "All hail, Daimaomon-sama!"

"Wh-What incredible power," Joe stuttered without saying another word.

"This is a nightmare I want to wake up from!" Mimi cried. "How can we be beat this easily!"

"With those nuisances out of the way, I can finally get what I'm looking for. Digi-Destined of Hope Light. I'm looking at you."

"No you don't!" Angemon growled.

"TK! Kari! Stand back! We'll take him!" Angewomon stated. "Daimaomon! You will have to go through us now!"

"Alas, this won't take long," Daimaomon smiled. "If War Greymon didn't stand a chance, then you two are simply stepping stones to me."

"Show him that you're no stepping stones!" TK cried out.

"No! TK! Kari! Get down here!" Sora attempted to call to the children.

However, Daimaomon had other ideas in mind. Angemon and Angewomon simultaneously flew out towards the evil warlord. Daimaomon surprised them as he immediately phased out of sight. Then, within another split second, the angel pair looked up to find Daimaomon above them with both hands stretched down. He casts down two enormous energy blasts. The blasts struck each angel and sent them plummeting down to the ground. They laid sprawled alongside the fallen War Greymon. Surprisingly, the trio did not de-evolve from Daimaomon's attacks.

"Way to go, my lord! Now we have the two children we're looking for!" Viprismon exclaimed. "By taking them, we shall use their crests of Hope and Light to destroy these weaklings! The Digital World will be ours for the taking!"

"Yes, before the evil one from beyond the digital galaxy returns," Daimamon nodded. "I shall not let any other power challenge me."

"Kari! You get away!" Tai ordered his little sister.

"No! You can't even be thinking of fighting these guys by yourself!"

"Of course! I'm not going to let anything happen to you or TK! TK! It's up to you to protect my sister!"

"But, Tai…"

"Oh, allow me to intervene!"

Within another split second, Daimaomon phases behind Tai. The goggle boy immediately turns around and throws out a fist. The warlord caught his hand and simply poked him in the side of the neck. Finding a pressure point on Tai, Daimaomon put the boy to sleep almost immediately. Finally, the warlord turned his attention over to TK and Kari. He quickly snapped his fingers and the children pair were floating towards him.

"Hey! What is this!" TK exclaimed.

"Put us down!" Kari demanded. "Tai! Please, wake up!"

"Matt! We need you!" TK screamed.

Chuckling to himself, Daimaomon waved his hands and sensed their crests' powers. Hope and Light. He had finally found what he was looking for. He stroked their chins and sensed fear from them.

"I've got you now, dear sweet children. You two will be my tools to help me conquer the Digital World. For your crests are the necessities that shall lead me to that direction. This is it my fellow men! The rise of the Devil Clan and an age of darkness is on the rise!"

Throwing their arms up into the air, the Devil Clan cheered and chanted out the name of their warlord. Daimaomon held both hands out in triumphant victory. The fallen digimon trio was still unconscious from the devastating blows from Daimaomon's vicious energy attacks. Tai was face first sleeping due to the warlord inflicting a touch on one of his pressure points.

The other Digi-Destined couldn't do anything since Daimaomon and his men would simply dispatch them. Their digimon were also in no condition to combat powerful monsters.

_"What are we going to do now! They have TK and Kari! There's nothing our digimon can do! We definitely were not ready for guys stronger than Myotismon. Just what kind of monsters are these guys? Are there truly other worldly beings with greater powers? This is just too confusing,"_ Sora thought in fear and confusion.

* * *

**Outside the Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park. Sector 12810**

Just about half a mile away from the amusement park, Matt and Gabumon were just about to head out to investigate the sudden turn of events Gabumon had sensed. However, they were immediately stopped by a mysterious cloaked figure. Accompanying this cloaked figure, a sinister horned creature arrived inside a hovercraft chair. Even this creature was concealed behind the darkness of the forest. There was only one distinct feature that sent chills down Matt's spine. This creature's eyes were dimming crimson red through the thick darkness.

"Ok, so why did you bother to bring me here? My friends are in trouble as we speak!" Matt snapped.

"C'mon, Matt! We don't have time to be talking to strangers! Digivolve me to Metal Garurumon and we'll take care of whatever Tai ad the others are fighting against."

"I'm afraid you two won't stand a chance against whatever your comrades are currently engaged in battle with," the cloaked figure spoke. "As a matter of fact, my lord here requests that you accept an offer that you certainly wouldn't want to refuse."

Suddenly, Matt was slightly interested and quirked his left eyebrow. The sound of an 'offer' was becoming quite intriguing.

"Ok, so what's the deal then?"

"Matt. Somehow, I don't trust these fellows."

"I don't either, but let's hear them out."

"Ahem. Good evening, Digi-Destined of Friendship. You are the one named Yamato Ishida, am I correct?" the sinister figure spoke in a snake-like voice.

"Yeah, how did you know my name and my crest?" Matt asked curiously.

"Heh. I know more about you than you are giving yourself credit for. You have potential to be greater than the Digi-Destined of Courage."

"Me?"

"That's right. I've been observing you and the children for quite sometime now. I've been impressed, but more so with you. Your crest has yet to meet it's greatest potential and your digimon hasn't even reached his full maximum power."

"Go on."

"Yamato. I would like for you to join my side. Together, we can help you reach your full potential. What do you say? Think about it. You've been living under the shadow of the one who inherits courage. Don't you want to become better than he ever hopes to be?"

"Matt! Please, don't listen to him!"

Giving a sinister smirk, the horned figure chuckled to himself. He had the blonde boy right where he wanted him. By making him believe Taichi is his greatest rival, Yamato would be molded into his greatest soldier bar none.

_"Should I? I mean I'm sick of Tai always trying to steal my thunder. Just recently, he's been getting closer to TK and becoming like a bigger brother to him than I ever was. No, I'm not going to let him overshadow me! I won't allow it! But, I'm the Digi-Destined of Friendship! How can I gain more power for myself and Gabumon if I were betray my friends?" _

"Ho. Ho. I have you where I want you, Yamato. I shall mold you into my greatest subordinate. Under my wing, you will eventually combat your greatest rival and defeat him decisively. Only then, I shall preserve myself as the Digital Universe's most feared tyrant bar none. Ho. Ho."

What decision will Matt make? Whatever decision he makes, it will affect the future of his relationship with the other Digi-Destined. Who are these two who have offered Matt a chance to join their rankings? The situation has taken a darker turn. But none as devastating as what Daimaomon and his henchmen have done to the other Digi-Destined. With War Greymon, Angewomon, Angemon and Tai incapacitated, Daimaomon has captured TK and Kari. What plans does he have for their crests? How will the heroes recover from this crushing defeat?

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, everyone! It's me, Max! We've just seen the Tai and the gang take a crushing defeat by Daimaomon's clan. Now, with TK and Kari captured, this warlord has plans to use their crests to conquer the Digital World.

Keke: However, help arrives in the form of Leomon. Giving them new digi-pills, the digimon recover. Now Tai has pledged to rescue the kidnapped children with Leomon's help.

Leomon: If we work together, there just maybe a chance we can defeat Daimaomon and his men. However, it will require the strongest of us.

Max: Tai, War Greymon, Leomon, Angewomon and Angemon head off towards the Continent of Server. From there, they set off to find Devil's Castle. The other Digi-Destined are left to guard the Amusement Park since it's been revealed that Daimaomon has left behind more Yamisenshimon.

Keke: Meanwhile, Matt makes a decision that will forever change the fate of his life. Will he join this dark force and accept the chance to gain more power? Is Matt really that determined to be better than Tai? If the Digi-Destined manage to defeat Daimaomon, could their future enemy be one of their own?

Max: The next segment of _**Hope and Light Captured! Daimaomon's Conquest for Power!**_ is entitled…

**The Brave Warrior, Leomon Arrives! Sally Forth to Devil's Castle!**

-

Keke: Daimaomon! You just made a big mistake for capturing those two!

* * *

Whew, a longer chapter than I expected and finished it in one day! I never thought I'd write out another long chapter when I specifically said I'd write shorter chapters. Ah, well. I had a lot ideas in mind and I needed to implement them into the plot.

At this rate, this movie fic could be only five chapters. Future movie fics will be much longer though. So, what do you guys think of this as a D-Fusion movie? Ok there's no Omega X, Mystic Celesta or Metalla X kicking ass, but still. Hell, Goku didn't even start out as a Super Saiya-jin in DBZ in the first place. He had to wait until Season three (in American season standards): AKA the Freeza Saga. So, it's going to feel a little weird. Thanks for pointing that out MOBC. By the way, I did recently purchase the new DBZ Ultimate Uncut Edition with the first edition featuring Radditz's arrival. It feels weird seeing Radditz OWNING Goku and Piccolo. Same thing we're seeing here with Daimaomon OWNING War Greymon, Angemon and Angewomon. Give it a little time. The third movie fic should feature Omega X.

Anyway, thanks for the WHOOPING eleven chapters guys. Seems to me Digimon Fusion is still as strong as ever despite the series being complete. Anyway, maybe one more chapter of this and I'll be getting back to work on my Pharaohmon fic. Oh and who is the mysterious figures with Matt at the end? Well, I'm NOT telling! Though, I'll give you hint. They are NOT new characters. One of which is a character of mine you long-time readers know very well!

With this, I bid you guys farewell! Peace:D

(Update 4/28/05: Got rid of lyrics)


	3. The Brave Warrior, Leomon Arrives! Sally...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However Daimaomon, Viprismon, Mantoidmon, WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon and the Yamisenshimon are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

I'm on a roll now! Wow, who would have thought I'd be halfway through this movie fic already? I just might get this done quickly. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the read despite there being no Digital Fusions. I know it will take some getting used to, but at least we're getting some good ol' old school action.

Before I get started, I want to address a few things to some reviews. Alforce Zero, you're first. I see. Ok, yeah you just registered here in October 2003. I consider you an epic writer because Dark Qiviut called you one. So, that's why. Still, it's good to know you're taking interest in my series. Actually, I registered here in March of 2001, during which 02 was broadcasting its second half in the States. I became familiar with during the 01 period, though. Some of my earlier works from the 2003 period are a little shorter to the long epics I wrote in 2004/2005, but they're still worth the word. Heck, you'll notice how much I've improved since then by reading through my sagas. Yeah, its best you read this fic and then move on with _Taito's Destiny_. You'll get a better understanding before moving on with _The Digital Invaders Saga_. Heh, you still haven't seen what Daimaomon can really do when he goes all the way with his strength. Now, we have Leomon entering to help our heroes.

Youko and Belletiger, the shadowy figures talking with Matt are NOT new characters. They are characters during my D-Fusion series. You can speculate all you want, but I can assure you it's not a new character. :D

Fett, I agree this is a nice change of pace from the Digital Fusions. Now we can see that the digimon can fight on their own. Though, it won't long till we get the Digital Fusions back soon.

Zeroslasher, welcome! No Omega X or Metalla X in this one, but Omnimon? I'm saving him for one of my later movie fics.

With that said, let's get on with the show. Enjoy!

…

* * *

… 

**The Brave Warrior, Leomon Arrives! Sally Forth to Devil's Castle!**

…

**Digital World. Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park. Sector 12809**

Having been defeated by Daimaomon and his clan, the Digi-Destined were mortified. Daimaomon quickly laid out War Greymon, Angemon and Angewomon. Tai, too, was unconscious after Daimaomon applied a pressure point on the boy's neck to put him to sleep temporarily. Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy were kneeling across with their respective partners wrapped around their arms.

Daimaomon smiled devilishly once laying his eyes upon TK and Kari. He had gained what he was looking for, the children of Hope and Light. He would soon have their Crests' powers at his disposal and use them to conquer the Digital World. The children were levitated directly towards Daimaomon. Their frightened glares were transfixed towards the evil warlord.

"Oh, don't be frightened my dear sweet children," the evil one chuckled. "You two will help me on my conquest to take over the Digital World.

"Ha! Like we'd ever help you!" TK spat out.

"When my brother wakes up, he and our partners are going to make you pay!" Kari retorted.

"Ah, but didn't you just witness their demise? Look how easily I took care of your digimon partners and War Greymon."

"Oh, that's nothing! They'll recover and stop you!" TK stated.

"Bold words from a small creature."

Daimaomon motions over towards his clan and nods his head. It was time to move out from their current location and back to the warship. They got what they were looking for. They were now ready to return back to _Devil's Castle_.

"Digi-Destined. I bid you farewell," Daimaomon looked around towards the remaining children. "I'll be borrowing these two whelps and will use their Crests' powers in order to finish you off on a later time. I'd best watch my back and don't even attempt to escape back to your world. I will find you eventually."

"Where are you taking them! Let go of TK and Kari!" Sora exclaimed.

"No, as I said, these two are necessary because their crests hold the keys to my ascension as king of the Digital World. Why don't you and your digital pets take a breather? Your deaths will eventually come."

"Because we'd rather stop you here and now!" Yokomon spat out.

"Come now. You whelps stand no chance against me. Do yourselves a favor and recover. Perhaps you can present my clan here a better challenge."

"You're getting pretty sure of yourself if you have so much confidence in your own clan," Izzy growled.

"Oh, I know I have faith in my subordinates. They have never failed me. But, enough of that. I bid you weaklings farewell. Children of Hope and Light come with me."

With another wave, the children pair was levitated away from their fallen partners and directly towards him. Daimaomon ascended up into the skies and towards his air warship. Soon, this four-man clan followed in suit with their lord. Kari and TK cried out in horror as they were being brought directly towards the warship, where imprisonment would soon come for them.

_"Matt! Where are you! If only you were here to help us out!"_ TK thought.

"TAI! EVERYONE! HELP US!" Kari cried out.

"No! Kari! TK!" the four children exclaimed in unison.

Even the remaining Digi-Destined couldn't do anything to save them. They would have bee wiped out by Daimaomon's men. Their digimon partners were currently far too weak in their in-training forms. At the moment, only War Greymon and the angels can save them. Even they were incapacitated for the time being. As Daimaomon and his crew reentered their warship, the children were taken inside. IN a matter of moments, the ship itself started to move across the skies and into the far off distance at hyper speed drive.

"No! This isn't fair!" Mimi cried out. "TK! KARI!"

"If only we had enough strength to digivolve," Tanemon sighed. "We basically wasted our energy out there."

"Wait, then how come War Greymon and the others were able to maintain their forms?" Joe wondered.

"I don't know, but we're going to have to do something fast! Daimaomon mentioned something about _Devil's Castle_," Sora stated.

"Motimon? Do you know anything about this _Devil's Castle_?" Izzy asked while pulling out his laptop.

"Yes and I can give you an idea of where it can be found on your computer map," Motimon nodded. "All I know is that it's far off on the Continent of Server."

"Server? That's where we defeated Etemon's Dark Network," Bukamon pointed out.

"Yeah and where Datamon nearly attempted to use a clone of me to trick Tai," Sora snorted. "Ok, you guys get right on it! Yokomon, can you attempt to digivolve to champion again?"

"I should as long as I have time to recover from that attack just a while ago."

"Ok, you recover your energy then. I have to go and see if Tai is all right."

"What did Daimaomon did to him? Tai looks pretty out of it," Mimi asked.

Stepping forward, Sora and Joe kneeled over to Tai's side. The redhead lifted Tai onto her lap and noticed him still breathing. He was actually put into a temporary sleep. Joe took Tai's pulse and immediately felt the boy's heart pulse still beating strongly. This was a good sign.

"Don't worry, guys. He's just asleep. Looks like Daimaomon simply knocked him out by touching a pressure point."

"Whoa, you mean that actually works?" Mimi wondered.

"Certain martial artists have trained to find an opponent's pressure points through arts of study. They touch where they can find it and immobilize them," Izzy stated.

"Yep and there are cases where they can kill an opponent, too," Joe continued. "In one case, there is one called the _Touch of Death_. Fortunately, Daimaomon didn't apply a technique. Otherwise, Tai wouldn't have made it and he wouldn't be sleeping as it is."

"Whew. Well, that's a relief," Sora sighed.

"Ok, right now we're going to have to find some time to recover from this. In the mean time, Izzy will find us the location of _Devil's Castle_," Motimon stated.

"Sounds like a plan, but we had better hurry before Daimaomon uses TK and Kari's Crests," Sora said. "I shudder to think what he has planned for those two."

"Those poor kids. I hate to think what kind of horrible thing he will do to them. Unforgivable," Mimi nodded.

"This is going to take us a little time since my map is having a hard time pinpointing them beyond Server," Izzy announced.

"Well, time isn't exactly what you have my friends," a male, stern voice bellows out.

The Digi-Destined and their partners were frozen in place for a moment. Once they became familiar with this voice, they turned around and looked up to find a familiar warrior looking down upon them. Their faces twisted with wide smiles. The warrior looked like a cross between a lion and a human warrior. He is bipedal, with a pair of pants, a strap over his chest and a sword sheathed on his back. His upper body was massive and muscular. His eyes were blue as the heavens. His arms and legs were massive in size as well. A light tan mane encircled his head. This was none other than the brave warrior of File Island who helped the Digi-Destined battle Devimon.

"LEOMON!" the children shouted in unison.

"Greetings, Digi-Destined. It's so good to see you, my friends."

"Leomon! No way! You wouldn't believe what we've been through!" Joe cried out.

With a nod, Leomon leaps down from the stand and levitates down to meet with the children. Mimi ran up to the warrior and welcomes him with a friendly hug.

"I can't believe it's you!" Mimi laughed happily.

"I'm glad to have returned to my friends. Digi-Destined. You have impressed me ever since I've heard the news that you defeated Myotismon back in your world. You have truly earned my respect."

"But, we've just been through one heck of an opponent! He and his cronies just creamed our partners!" Sora stated.

"Daimaomon, right? I should have known that monster was up to no good."

"Leomon. Do you know exactly where _Devil's Castle_ is? My map is having a little trouble at the moment," Izzy said.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I've traveled across many parts of the Digital World. _Devil's Castle_ is by far the worst I've come across. Only one of the cruelest and dangerous digimon reside there. It makes a fitting home for Daimaomon and his henchmen. However, now that I'm here, I can provide you children with the help you need."

"Yeah, but we have a problem. Our friends here: Tai, War Greymon, Angemon and Angewomon are out of it."

"That's a problem that can certainly be solved. I have digi-medicine that will help restore them."

"Digi-medicine?" Joe asked curiously.

"These were created from the herbs of File Island and are the best digimon medicine one can buy. I carried some of these in case I need them on my journeys. But, your friends are certainly in need of them. We must act now before Daimaomon uses the powers of those two children. If he is allowed to harness the powers of Hope and Light, then he will conquer the Digital World!" Leomon stated.

"We know," Sora said. "But did you know Tai's little sister, Kari, is…"

"The Eighth child? Yes, I know. Gennai told me everything I needed to know. She and the boy are essential for bringing down the darkness that consumes the Digital World. Daimaomon is not exception to the rule either. Once I get these four back on their feet, then we shall move out to _Devil's Castle_. It won't be long before Daimaomon attempts to use the Crests' powers. He will go at any length to get what he desires."

"Ok, then. We'll trust you with the digi-medicine," Joe said.

"Please, I just hope it can help Tai at least," Mimi clasped her hands.

_"Don't worry, young one. Your friend will be back on his feet in no time. Daimaomon! Just what lengths will you consider to harness the powers from the children of Hope and Light? Are you attempting to destroy yourself if all fails? I and the Digi-Destined will see to it that you fail miserably."_

Leomon kneeled over to the fallen Kamiya brother and pulls out a neon-green capsule from out of a brown pocket bag. He takes the capsule and drops it into Tai's mouth. Helping the boy to swallow it, Leomon lifted the boy up and allowed the capsule pill to drop down his gullet. Tai swallowed the pill and moved his mouth a bit.

"Sora. Joe. Can you give these to War Greymon, Angemon and Angewomon?" Leomon asked the two.

"Sure. You feed one to War Greymon, Joe," Sora instructed him.

"Um, all right," Joe slightly gulped. _"Great, I have to feed one to War Greymon? No offense to Tai but his partner at the mega level is pretty scary up close."_

With Sora feeding the angels the healing pills, Joe tiptoed over to the unconscious War Greymon. He peered down to check to see if the beast was out of it. He slowly bent over and carefully reached down to place the pull down into War Greymon's gullet. Just a few inches more… and more…

…

…

**"RARGH!"**

…

…

Upon hearing this, Joe leaped up and cried out in horror. Nearly dropping the pill out of his hands, he managed to snatch it before it dropped to the floor. He found Pukamon chuckling to himself, which did not suite well with Joe.

"Hey! That wasn't funny, Pukamon!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"Have to admit that was pretty sneaky of you, Pukamon," Mimi giggled.

"What can I say? I'm the king of sneaks!"

_"Couldn't you at least come up with something a little more creative?"_ Joe thought.

Slowly but surely, Tai was rising up to his feet and holding the back of his neck. He glared up to find Leomon, Sora and the others looming over him with smiles. War Greymon, Angemon and Angewomon were managing to recover.

"Whoa… That was sure a trip," Tai shook his head. "Seems like you guys are… Wait! If you guys are here and safe, then where are TK and Kari!"

With that said, the children's' faces twisted into saddened frowns and lowered their heads. This didn't go well with the leader. Tai sits up and looks around desperately.

"Kari! TK! Hey, guys!"

"Daimaomon kidnapped them!" Sora shouted.

"What!"

"Yeah. Just as he knocked you out, he took them. War Greymon, Angemon and Angewomon were stopped just before he left. We couldn't do anything since our digimon were too weak to battle those monsters," Joe explained.

Growling under his breath, Tai smashes his fist against the ground. He couldn't believe he had let himself attack Daimaomon without thinking. Because of his mistake, both his sister and TK were taken captive. He couldn't help but blame himself since he vowed to his parents that he would protect Kari.

"This is my fault! I shouldn't have rushed in there to attack a guy I knew I didn't stand a chance against."

"Don't blame yourself, Tai. You were only trying to save TK and Kari," Sora kneeled down next to him. "Now that we've found out where _Devil's Castle_ is located, we can all go and save them."

"Not only did I let myself down but Matt down. TK was captured and Matt would never forgive me for letting him down."

"Tai. I know this is going to sound harsh, but you are going to have to get over it," Leomon grunted.

"How can I!"

"Listen! There is still a chance to save those two! Since I've traveled throughout the continents in the Digital World, I know where this _Devil's Castle_ is located."

"Then, let's go."

"Hold on a minute. I will require only you, War Greymon, Angemon and Angewomon to accompany me."

"Huh! But why can't we come along!" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. These goons that Daimaomon rounded up beat us to a pulp!" Pukamon stated. "What makes you think you four can take them?"

"Because your four need to recover since you are all in your in-training forms. Plus, you heard Daimaomon say that only strong holy attacks are effective against him. Bringing Angemon and Angewomon increase our chances for victory."

"Fair enough," Sora said. "We'll stay here in case Daimaomon leave us with a surprise guest for us to deal with."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Leomon agreed. "I'm confident War Greymon and myself can defeat Daimaomon's henchmen. Zudomon, Lillymon, Garudamon and Altur Kabuterimon barely handled them. I've been training intensely since you children left File Island. I've gotten much stronger and developed new techniques you children couldn't imagine."

"If that's correct, then taking Daimaomon's creeps should be pretty easy right?" Tai asked.

"Maybe, but its best we keep our guard up."

"Right. You hear that, War Greymon? We've got ourselves quite the mission. Leomon, so, um how are you going to keep up with us?"

"By doing what War Greymon and the angels do…"

As soon as he said that, Leomon crossed his arms and set off an outlined aura coating his body. Then, his feet descended off the ground; eventually the brave warrior was levitating up as if there was no gravity around his surroundings. The children and the digimon were astonished, especially Tai. He nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Whoa… Whoa… Whoa! How did you do that?" Tai asked.

"Leomon? Since when you were able to do that? You're practically off the ground and floating!" Izzy pointed out. "Prodigious!"

"Is this one of the new techniques you've learned?" Tanemon asked curiously.

"I've heard of this one before," Motimon pointed out. "It's called the _Bukujutsu_, AKA the Levitation technique."

"What! You mean you can actually fly, Leomon!" War Greymon gasped.

"More or less. I can easily travel across the Digital World without resorting to taking rafts or traveling by foot. War Greymon. Knowing you and the angels can fly, you can keep up with me. Only I know the way to _Devil's Castle_…"

"Yes, even Daimaomon and his henchmen were able to pull off that technique. Tai. Make sure you hold on tight. All right?" War Greymon said as he lifted his partner on his back.

"Don't worry about me. It's TK and Kari I'm more worried for."

"Leomon. Lead the way my friend," Angemon nodded.

"Will do. It's good to see you recover from the fiasco with Devimon."

"It was all thanks to TK. I shall do what I can to retrieve him from those monsters."

"Likewise for Kari," said Angewomon.

"We'll be back you guys. Just stick around here in the meantime," Tai instructed his comrades. "If anymore of Daimaomon's creeps show up, fight as hard as you can and get out quickly."

"We will, Tai," Sora nodded.

"Oh and if Matt shows up… Tell him everything, including the fact that TK was captured. I don't want to have you create a lie to excuse TK's absence. I promise that I'll bring TK and Kari back. I know this is asking for too much…"

"It's ok, Tai. We'll everything up to you and Leomon," Mimi smiled. "We'll do our part."

"You go and show those jerks what you're made of!" Joe gives a thumbs up to the leader.

"Good luck, guys," Izzy commended them.

With that said, Leomon levitated further up and flew off into the distance. He flew out faster than even the fastest air force plane could keep up. However, War Greymon and the angels managed to catch up. Tai hung on tightly while grabbing onto War Greymon's back. His gums flapped about with the strong wind blowing against his face. The Digi-Destined of Courage could only shout out two words when it came to flying out at this speed.

**"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLY!"**

"Was that really necessary?" War Greymon sighed.

"Well, no, but I wanted to! Man, this is exciting! Your speed has definitely increased since back home."

"It could be all thanks to the medicine Leomon gave us. My power has been replenished and I'm full of new, indescribable energy."

"The same can be said for us," Angewomon replied.

"Yes. Thank you, Leomon. This is just what we needed," Angemon smiled.

"We better hurry and boost our speed."

"And how did we do that?"

"Simple, War Greymon. All you have to do is tap into your inner ki and increase the flow of your aura. It greatly boosts your travel speed ten fold. Watch as I demonstrate."

As soon as he said that, Leomon's body became engulfed by a bright aura. He flew out across the skylines in a matter of moments and disappears off into the distance.

"Oh, is that how? It shouldn't be that difficult," War Greymon stated. "Ready, guys?"

In a matter of moments, War Greymon and the angel pair too powered up their auras. They followed trek of Leomon's direction by following out the trail of ki he left. Once again, Tai cried out the same two words for the whole Digital World to hear.

**"YIIIIIIIIIIIIPEEEEEEEEEE KAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII YEAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

**Outskirts of Server. Devil's Castle. Sector 00666**

The infamous _Devil's Castle_. The structure itself was tall, dark and cryptic. The hard wall exterior was bricked with an ancient background. Around the tower itself was a small row of small domains and abandoned villages. The skies around this castle domain were red-black and lighting struck across the background distance. A pair of bat-like creatures encircled over the area.

Outside the castle domain was the warship belonging to Daimaomon himself. It appeared the passengers had departed the ship to take part inside the castle.

…

…

The interior of the castle was even darker and gothic than the outside. Most of the rooms barely had any light and some with light revealed skeletons lying on the ground. The hallways were long and damp. Laughter was heard echoing from out of a lighten room. Down the hallway, a door opened up to reveal a throne room. Sitting on a throne decorated with skulls, Daimaomon sat peacefully and took a sip from a glass. His lips became quenched with the moisture of red wine.

"Ah, what a grand day, my fellow Devil Clan," Daimaomon announced. "Today, we celebrate the fall of the Digital World under my name!"

"ALL HAIL, DAIMAOMON-SAMA!" the four demons chanted out in unison.

"With the children inheriting the Crests of Hope and Light, I can finally begin my conquest to take the Digital World. But first, we will use the crests to defeat the six remaining Digi-Destined. We've defeated five, captured two and still need to find the one who inherits Friendship."

"He has yet to show up, my lord," Viprismon bowed.

"Understood. We'll worry about that child another day. Onto more pressing matters. Bring out the two brats!"

"As you wish," Mantoidmon chuckled. "WyvernMonzaemon! Lower the cage!"

The bear monster nodded in reply and pressed a red button against the wall next to him. This activated a trap door from out of the ceiling and lowered a small cage down. Inside the cage were the two captives: TK and Kari. The children possessed frightened glares. Without their digimon to protect them, they were nothing more than scared and helpless children. Daimaomon sat up from his throne while setting his gaze towards the children. A twisted smile crossed his demonic face and his fangs were revealed.

"Welcome! Children of Hope and Light! It's so good to finally have you as guests in my royal chambers. You should feel honored."

"You better set us free, you monster!" TK cried out. "Wait till Tai and the others get here!"

"Ha! That's if they can find my kingdom. It will take them a long time before they even reach these farthest regions. By then it will be all but too late for you two."

"What are you planning to do to us!" Kari demanded.

"Ah, but an easy question to answer, my dear child. You see. Your crests possess a far greater power that you can ever imagine. Infinite, pure and holy power. Enough to expel the darkness, but… Once a great dark power like myself can corrupt it, it can be used as a weapon of mass destruction against the forces of good. Your crests are what I need to destroy your comrades and conquer the Digital World!"

"In your dreams! You'll never corrupt our crests!" TK retorted.

"Just watch me, boy. As soon as I take those crests, there will be nothing that will stand in my way. Not even your comrades will save you now."

Having to hear this from the evil warlord caused TK to fall back and start to doubt their chances of escape. Kari kneeled over to the boy and placed a hand over his right shoulder. She soothed him as a mother would nurture a child.

"Don't let him scare you, TK. My brother and our friends will be here. They'll set us free and defeat this monster."

"…But, what about my brother? What about Matt?"

"Oh… _How am I supposed to tell him at a time like this? I mean Matt wasn't even there when Daimaomon captured us. Maybe he did run off after that argument he had with my brother._"

"Kari, what about Matt? Will he come and rescue us?"

"Oh… I'm sure he will TK. Yeah, my brother probably told him everything that just happened and they could be here anytime. _Smooth move. I can't make TK more sad than he is already. I know Matt won't show up. Not after the way he walked out on us. But, my brother will show up. That's a guarantee."_

Daimaomon sat up from his throne and steps towards the hanging cage. He grabs it and bangs it against. The frightened children huddle close to one another. Kari held the trembling TK and covered her eyes. The other four demons laughed heartily while enjoying the entertainment provided by their lord.

"Ha! We love it when you toy around with the kiddies, boss!" Slicermon hissed in joyous laughter. "Say, when you take their crests, these two will no longer serve their purpose. May I have the opportunity to slice them up into tiny pieces?"

"No. I'd like to amuse myself by inflicting my own school of punishment on them. Heh, I'm sure they'll enjoy 'The Chamber'."

"Oooo! 'The Chamber'? Man, boss, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even two children," Viprismon grimaced for a moment but twisted it into a grin. "I look forward to seeing you inflicting unrelenting threshold on those little brats."

"But not long before I torture their digimon pets! They shall bear witness their own miraculous angels kneeling before me as they refer to me as their new king! Bwha! Ha! Ha!"

With the demons enjoying their boastful moment, the children were still holding onto one another hoping their friends would save them soon. They couldn't handle another minute being captives to a heartless warlord. Just then, the Crest of Light was starting to shine on Kari's neck. She gasped and pulls the necklace holding her tag. The crest was emitting a bright, gorgeous pink aura, which immediately caught the attention of the warlord. Daimaomon set his sights on it and immediately covered himself from the burning light.

_"What! What is triggering this light? That is the light from the girl! There has to be a reason for this reaction. Wait! No, that's it! Her friends are on their way over here! That would mean her digimon ally is on her way here with the other children! Damn it! I knew I should have finished them off when I had the chance. There's no use changing the past! There's always other ways to redeem yourself. Time to alert my clan of this issue!"_

Spinning around to face his four-man clan, Daimaomon growled deeply and raised a glowing fist. The four demons gulped while feeling the rising power from within their lord. If there was anything that made his blood boil, it was intruders arriving onto his home territory.

"My lord, what is the problem?" asked Mantoidmon.

"It would seem the Digi-Destined have found us! Thanks to that girl's crest glowing, I've realized that means her digimon partner is on her way here with the others. Plus, I can sense their powers. Men, we have to prevent them from rescuing these two brats! Secure the perimeters and do not let them anywhere near my royal chambers!"

"Yes, Daimaomon-sama!"

"Nobody and I mean nobody breaks into my kingdom unannounced! It's time to settle this once and for all!"

Looking down upon her crest, Kari gasped but soon came into realization. She had sent a direct signal towards her digimon partner. Yes, it would only be a matter of time before they would be rescued. TK lifted his head up and wondered.

"Kari, why did your crest glow?"

"They're on their way, TK. I can feel it. My brother and the others are coming. We're going to be saved just like I said we would," she assured the boy.

"That's good to know!"

_"Bah! That's what you think you little brats!"_ Daimaomon hissed in thought. "What are you four waiting for! Go now before I LOSE my patience!"

As soon as they heard Daimaomon screamed out amongst them, the four demons phased out from the royal chambers. They left their lord to remain in his chamber with the two children still confined to their cage. He turns around to glare at them curiously.

"In the meantime, I think I'll amuse myself by scaring the wits out of you two whelps. Heh. Heh," Daimaomon grinned and revealed his vampiric-shaped canines.

* * *

**Near the _Devil Castle_ territory. Sector 00665**

Drawing closer to the dark region, the four digimon had already used up most of their boost energy needed to fly across faster. Leomon and War Greymon were both sensing an enormous amount of ki signals far ahead.

"We're getting closer," Leomon announced to the crew.

"I know. I can sense those monsters from this far distance," nodded War Greymon. "Tai. We're going to have to be extremely careful."

"Ok, then. But be sure to drop me off somewhere while you four take those creeps. I'll go find TK and Kari in the meantime."

"Don't worry. You just leave them with us," Angemon said.

"There it is!" Angewomon pointed out.

"Perfect. We'll land outside the domain. There's no telling whether we'll be running into his henchmen from outside or inside the castle."

Appearing across the far distance was the warlord's dark castle. Tai knew without a shadow of a doubt that the kids were inside. He took out his telescope and peered through to find Daimaomon's men bursting out through the front doors.

"Daimaomon's sending out the welcoming committee," Tai stated. "We've our work cut out for us!"

"Don't worry. This is something we can handle," War Greymon replied. "Ready, Leomon?"

"Of course. I've been inching for a fight this intense for a while. Time to put my training to the test."

"Hang in there, Kari! TK! We're coming!" the goggle head calls out.

* * *

**Digital World. Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park. Sector 12809**

Meanwhile, the other four Digi-Destined were already preparing to leave the park. They were already worried for Matt's sudden disappearance. The digimon had fortunately digivolved back to their rookie forms after a few moments to converse their energy.

Sora looks out towards the forest ahead and stops for a moment to look back at the argument between the two boys. She couldn't believe how harshly Matt reacted to Tai and resorted to foul language in front of his own little brother.

_"Matt? Just what the heck do you think gave you the right to walk out on us like that? I understand you need time to cool off, but don't you realize your own brother has been taken captive! Just what kind of a big brother are you?"_

"Sora? Are we going to be leaving so soon?" Biyomon asked curiously to her partner.

"In a moment. We'll give Matt a few more minutes. If he's not back within half an hour, we'll be leaving."

"Ok, then."

_"Half an hour? More like forever. If Matt doesn't come back, then I'll never forgive him for walking out on not just us. He's walked out on TK. That guy is simply too complex for me to understand but I'll get to the bottom of this."_

Unbeknownst to Sora and her comrades, a pair of shadows were looking on from beyond the forest. They were equipped with blades and ninja stars. It would appear Daimaomon has left behind a surprise for the Digi-Destined. More Yamisenshi were waiting in the wings to attack them at any given opportunity. The time was set to pick off where the Devil Clan had left off.

* * *

**Outside the Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park. Sector 12810**

Sitting by a tree and playing a tune from his harmonica, Matt hunched over to find the two shadowy figures awaiting his decision. It had been only half an hour since he had last spoken. Thoughts were running through the boy's mind, including the possibility of joining an elite force that can guarantee him more power. This could be the opportunity he needed to defeat Tai and become the dominant Digi-Destined. But, could he actually bring himself to betray the others, including his brother TK? How would Kari take it if Matt ended up seriously hurting Tai? Or worse, kill him?

_"What can I do? Could I actually bring myself to kill my best friend… No, he's only been there to hold me down. Everyone's holding me down. I'm never given a chance to make my own decision. Tai, I won't let you dictate the choices I make! I won't stand for it!"_

Struggling with an inner conflict, Matt sat up and stopped playing tunes on his harmonica. He whirls around to glare at the two shadow figures. The dark one sitting inside the hovercraft chair chuckled deeply.

"So, what have you decided, Yamato?" the dark one asked curiously.

"So, you want me to join your rankings in order to prove myself as the strongest in the digital world?"

"You can do so much more than gain more power, Yamato. You can ultimately become a leader of my forces. You remind me so much of a boy I used to know. His name was Cyrus and he craved nothing more than a chance to join my rankings. In order to prove himself worthy, he murdered his comrades."

"So you want me to kill my friends?"

"So, what do you say?"

"I…"

"I would agree with this proposal," the cloaked figure standing next to being spoke out.

Matt and Gabumon turned around to face an insect digimon clad decorated with fiery-red armor platting. Gabumon stood his ground and protected his friend.

"Don't be alarmed. I am not here to cause you harm," the bipedal insect spoke. "Yamato. I would really consider this proposal."

"But, how can I kill them? They are my friends…"

"But don't you seek complete power for yourself?" the insect asked. "Don't you want to become better than your rival? Hell, my rival died years ago and I've grown much stronger than he ever will be."

"So, you must be that Cyrus guy?"

"That's correct. I once had a human body, but this new digimon body has allowed me to exploit the full depth of my power."

"You sold your own soul for the sake of power? You want me to do the same…"

"So, what do you say, Yamato? Will you kill off Taichi and become the strongest in the Digital World? You have the potential to do many great things," the chaired being spoke.

"Matt? Don't tell me you're going to give in to their needs?" Gabumon said. "You can't! You're the Digi-Destined of Friendship!"

"Yeah, but I've been less of a friend. T.K. doesn't even look at me as a brother after the way I blew everyone off. I have to do this, Gabumon… I won't let Tai overshadow me anymore…"

"So, what's it going to be?"

"I… I…" Matt struggled with his words but managed to give his final answer with slight hesitation. "I agree to your terms, but I will spare everyone else including my brother. I will only execute Tai."

"Excellent. I knew you would agree with our terms, Yamato. Come with me. I shall baptize you to the dark side," the dark one spoke.

"Just think of it as an honor," the insect digimon said.

_"I just hope that this is the right choice,"_ Matt thought. _"TK, I'm sorry but I have to do this. I will return and defeat you, Tai. Just you wait and see…"_

"So, shall we get going, Yamato? My ship awaits our arrival, future commander," the dark one chuckled.

Giving an obedient nod, Yamato walks off with Gabumon accompanying him. The digimon wasn't so sure whether this creature could be trusted, but he knew Matt will now go to any lengths to become better than Tai. This would soon lead to one inevitable showdown that the Digital World will never forget.

_"Yes, Yamato. We shall mold you into something that I had once been,"_ the insect thought. _"For soon, you shall take my place and aid my lord to spreading his influence throughout the Digital Universe. This Digital World will soon be ours for the taking. One courageous leader gone and another to soon bite the dust."_

* * *

**Outskirts of Server. Devil's Castle. Sector 00666**

Finally arriving at the exact coordinates of _Devil's Castle_, the four digimon landed down to find Daimaomon's henchmen emerging from out of the castle. Each one was wielding swords and whatnot. Leomon, War Greymon and the angels prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. Lined up behind Viprismon were WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon and Mantoidmon.

"So, you punks ready for a second round. Oh and I see you're brought along a new comrade to join in the fray," Viprismon chuckled. "It really doesn't matter how many new allies you bring, the result shall be the same! You will never hope to get past us. Lord Daimaomon has the children as we speak. It's only a matter of time before he extracts their crests' powers."

This threatening statement caused Angemon and Angewomon's blood to boil. Tai had heard enough and motioned over to War Greymon.

"You guys take care of these jerks, while I rescue TK and Kari," Tai instructed the four.

"Don't worry. This time we've come back better than ever. Plus we have Leomon by our side," War Greymon grunted.

Just then, a powerful aura of pink light radiated from out of the top of the tower. There's no doubt that this light was coming from none other than Kari's crest. This settled it.

_"Hang in there, guys! I'm on my way!"_

At last, Tai and his comrades have arrived at _Devil's Castle_, but can they save the kids in time? Daimaomon is moments from extracting the powers out of TK and Kari's crests. His chance of achieving the power to conquer the Digital World is close at hand. Meanwhile, the Yamisenshimon lurk in waiting to pounce upon the remaining four Digi-Destined. And, Matt has made his decision to join the dark creature. Has Matt made the right decision or will it eventually come back to haunt him? The siege at _Devil's Castle_ has now officially begun.

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hi, everyone! The next segment looks to be full of action! War Greymon, Leomon and the angel pair take it to Daimaomon's henchmen. This gives Tai enough time to rush into the castle. Hurry up! TK and Kari are in serious trouble of losing their crests!

Keke: Just when that was bad enough, the remaining Yamisenshimon attack Sora and the others. The digimon get ready to digivolve into ultimate to fend off these dark ninjas! Can they manage to overcome these sneaks? Meanwhile, Matt boards the ship belonging to this dark and sinister individual. What's going to go down from here? Why did Matt choose to join these untrustworthy guys?

Daimaomon: I'm only a few moments from achieving my ultimate goal! The Digital World is mine!

Tai: Over my dead body!

Keke: The next segment of _**Hope and Light Captured! Daimaomon's Conquest for Power!**_ is entitled…

**The Siege at Devil's Castle! Taichi Faces off with Daimaomon!**

-

Max: Don't miss it!

* * *

Three chapters done in one week? Wow, I'm already catching on with this movie fic, eh? Well, looks like this movie is going to come down to two more chapters. Can't believe I'm close to wrapping this one up and moving on with my next movie fic. By the way, the next one shall be entitled _Gyrogmon's Invasion_. There will be no Digital Fusions in this one, too. Sorry to make that announcement but we're getting close to Digital Fusion my friends. :D 

Oh, by the way, did anyone catch the _Die Hard_ reference in this chapter? ;) _Bukujutsu_ is more or less THE flying technique from _Dragonball Z_. So looks like we're already getting the 'Z Effect', as I like to call it. Only a sign of things to come for the D-Fusion series.

In the meantime, enjoy the old school action! If I can get my homework done this weekend, I'm going to see if I'll work on Chapter 4 of this and get on gear with the next Pharaohmon chapter. Until then, peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Got rid of lyrics)


	4. The Siege at Devil’s Castle! Taichi Face...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, formerly Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However Daimaomon, Viprismon, Mantoidmon, WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon and the Yamisenshimon are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Woo! I'm alive! Sorry for not working on this fic lately but I've been preoccupied with other priorities. This coming week all I have to do is study for one class final and that's that. I'll have all summer to go through nearly a large majority of the movie fics and my Pharaohmon arc.

So, now the action will officially heat up in this chapter. We'll finally begin to see some DBZ-style action that made Digimon Fusion famous but no Digital Fusion for now. Without further ado, enjoy the fourth segment!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**The Siege at Devil's Castle! Taichi Faces off with Daimaomon!**

…

**Outskirts of Server. Devil's Castle. Sector 00666**

Leomon, War Greymon and the angels prepared themselves for the upcoming battle. Lined up behind Viprismon were WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon and Mantoidmon.

"So, you punks ready for a second round. Oh and I see you're brought along a new comrade to join in the fray," Viprismon chuckled. "It really doesn't matter how many new allies you bring, the result shall be the same! You will never hope to get past us. Lord Daimaomon has the children as we speak. It's only a matter of time before he extracts their crests' powers."

This threatening statement caused Angemon and Angewomon's blood to boil. Tai had heard enough and motioned over to War Greymon.

"You guys take care of these jerks, while I rescue TK and Kari," Tai instructed the four.

"Don't worry. This time we've come back better than ever. Plus we have Leomon by our side," War Greymon grunted.

Just then, a powerful aura of pink light radiated from out of the top of the tower. There's no doubt that this light was coming from none other than Kari's crest. This settled it.

_"Hang in there, guys! I'm on my way!"_

As Tai rushed over towards the castle beyond, the demon warriors turned to stop him. It wouldn't be long until War Greymon and the others to prevent them from attacking Tai. Leomon launched himself across at WyvernMonzaemon and pushes him through a stone wall. The force caused the wall to tumble and for pile of debris to bury to two warriors.

Slicermon takes flight across the castle region with Angemon following out on his trail. The demon scissor hands utilized his clawed hands and flies towards the angel champion. The angel of hope saw the demon coming towards him and slashes him across with his claws. Pulling out his battle staff, Angemon defended himself from a melee of claw slashes. Had the angel not utilized his staff, he would have been severely damaged by the deadly claws. The angel threw out a punch, which was dodged by Slicermon. The demon found an opening under Angemon and delivers a painful kick into his gut.

Meanwhile, Angewomon and Mantoidmon faced off with one another. The insect demon opens his wings and flies out towards his adversary. The angel of light takes flight and directs a holy beam directly forward. Mantoidmon slashes through the holy beam with his limbs and retaliates with several eye beams. Angewomon crossed her arms over herself and took the blasts head on. However, these eye beams were too strong for Angewomon to withstand. She is sent plummeting down towards the ground. The angel swiftly lands on her feet before plummeting through the surface.

Emerging out of the pile debris, WyvernMonzaemon rose up and searched about his surroundings. He and Leomon were just buried a few moments ago. There wasn't a sign of Leomon to be found. In fact, not even a single trace of ki or energy signal. The bear stopped for moment and turned to his left side. He shot his arm forward and ripped through the pile. The beast threw the pile aside and found no traces of Leomon. However, he quickly picked up on an energy signal and found Leomon charging forward. WyvernMonzemon quickly moved away to avoid contact, but Leomon quickly made a u-turn and launches himself at the bear. He threw out a hand and slams it against WyvernMonzamon. The powerful fist sent the bear beast across the castle battlefield.

The two warriors, War Greymon and Viprismon, faced each other off in an empty space area. Fortunately, they were away from the battles ensuing within the castle region. A collective wind blew against the sandy ground in between the two. Both narrowed their eyes toward one another in a dramatic, cinematic moment. Then…

…

… **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

…

…

War Greymon flew out across the battlefield with a fiery orange battle aura engulfing his body. His eyes were set directly on Viprismon. The viper prepared himself for the upcoming assault and drew out his kitanas. Viprismon laughed out before swinging his kitanas around. War Greymon quickly stopped as Viprismon attempted to slice across with his kitana. The mega ducked under the sword swing and slides under Viprismon's legs. The snake warrior swung his sword down, but only managed to stab the ground surface.

War Greymon appears behind Viprismon, but the snake quickly turns to slash him with his kitana. Once again, War Greymon ducks under. Then, he leaped up to avoid a decapitation-attempt. The snake takes another swing of his kitana and barely managed to cut him. The digimon warrior quickly executed a back flip to avoid yet another sword swipe.

Seeing an opening on Viprismon, War Gryemon leaps up to deliver an uppercut. The force of the punch rocked the snake's head and sent him sailing across the battlefield. War Greymon sprints across the castle grounds to give chase to Viprismon, who had already prevented his fall. Viprismon flies across in pursuit of War Greymon. The mega started to throw out rapid punches, which Viprismon barely managed to maneuver around.

_"Darn! There's no way I'm going to drag this out any further than it already has become! I can't allow myself to make a mistake with this fool!"_

"Tai… I hope you've found your way through the castle. The survival of TK and Kari is essential…"

"Those two brats won't live long as Lord Daimaomon takes their crests. Once he obtains what he desires, there won't be any use for those pesky brats."

"Is that so? Well, you're boss' course of action is low and cowardly! If Daimaomon wants to pick on those weaker than him, then Taichi and I have a problem with that! I won't let you or Daimaomon go anywhere near those two!"

"Ha! I'd really like to see you try us, you fool!"

Launching himself across, Viprismon swung his kitana across as if it were a boomerang. The mega digimon managed to see this coming and takes flight up towards one of the standing towers. War Greymon leaps on the rooftop and attempts to avoid the deadly kitana. The spinning blade shot across to hit its mark on War Greymon, but the mega puts out his clawed gauntlets let the spinning blade bounce off. Fortunately, his armor didn't crack from the blade. Viprismon flies up and attacks War Greymon head on with rapid fists. The mega dodged the barrage and ducks underneath an attempted uppercut. He saw an opening to Viprismon and delivers a dropkick into Viprismon's gut. The serpent gasped out for air momentarily and staggered back.

"Looks like you aren't as tough you claim," War Greymon chuckled.

"Silence!"

Viprismon picks up his kitana and charges forward one again. He swung his blade overhead and comes down to slice War Greymon. The mega managed to maneuver to the side and allow the serpent to stab his blade through the rooftop. War Greymon leaps off the rooftop and levitates over his adversary. Viprismon growled to himself before giving chase to the warrior.

Running across the battlegrounds, Slicermon leaps up and lands on a castle ledge. The angel of hope gave flight chase before landing on the ledge. The two face off for a moment until Slicermon thrusts forward. He lashes out at Angemon with claw slashes. The angel put up his rod to block out each claw slash. Twirling his rod, Angemon quickly slams it against Slicermon's chest. The demon screeched out in pain and doubled over. Angemon gathers holy energy through his right fist and pushes out to send a massive holy beam.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"MANGLER SLICE!"

Slicermon retaliates by slashing through the air and unleashing blade-like projectiles to cut through the beam. The angel looks on in disbelief as his attack was dissipated once being cut in half. The demon phases out and reappears behind Angemon. He was too late to even attempt a strike since Slicermon delivered an elbow strike behind Angemon's back. The force sent Angemon flying across and off the ledge. Slicermon follows in pursuit of Angemon and widened his eyes. They flashed a bright light and sent out radiation to momentarily blind Angemon.

"BARAKA GLARE!"

Once Angemon was blinded by the light, this allowed Slicermon a chance to launch another attack. He flew up ahead of Angemon and comes down with a kick into his back. The angel is sent plummeting down towards the ground below. Landing through the earth, Angemon was laying and started to become battered.

Meanwhile, Angewomon was attempting to keep up with the agiler Mantoidmon. Mantoidmon slashes across to send an array of disc-like blades.

"TRI-SICKLE!"

Angewomon waved her hands across and puts out a barrier to protect herself from the discs. They dissipated against her barrier. She flies up at Mantoidmon and quickly points her left arm out. A bow materialized in front of her and the angel grasped it. She targets Mantoidmon and prepares to send out an arrow. Mantoidmon managed to hold his ground and waited patiently for the female to launch her attack.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Angewomon sends out a holy arrow from her bow and directly sends out across at her adversary. The insect demon quickly saw the arrow coming and slices it down with his limbs. Angewomon gasped in shock of her holy attack being easily sliced down. This was the same attack that had slain Myotismon in one shot. Angewomon attempts another arrow shot, but Mantoidmon wouldn't have none of that. He launches himself at Angewomon and slams a head butt into her gut. The angel of light felt the tremendous force knock the air right out of her and was sent flying up. Mantoidmon follows up after Angewomon. Screeching out madly, Mantoidmon widened his mouth to release a horde of locusts out at Angewomon.

"YOUKAI INSECT HARVEST!"

Angewomon thrashed around to keep the insects off of her but they swarmed around her angrily. They bit and hissed at her while Mantoidmon watches on with a satisfied grin. The angel had caught herself in quite the predicament and couldn't anything to launch an attack, or she'd risk being overwhelmed by Mantoidmon's insects.

Elsewhere, WyvernMonzaemon and Leomon grappled with each other in a test of strength contest. Thus far, the bear monster was proving to be the stronger of the two. Leomon strained to match strength with his stronger opponent. He quickly found new surge of strength and slowly pushes back against WyvernMonzemon. The lion warrior's forehead was dampened with sweat. He strained harder and harder until he started to lift WyvernMonzaemon from off the ground. Leomon picked WyvernMonzaemon up and slams him down with a body slam. The weight of the bear caused him to plunge through the ground and caused cracks to form across the surface. Leomon leaps away and looks ahead to see a medium-sized crater. He rushes over to find WyvernMonzemon on his knees. Leomon took advantage of his downed opponent and flies down with a double stomp onto WyvernMonzaemon. WyvernMonzaemon roars out angrily. He quickly sits up and attempts a claw slash. Leomon ducks under and delivers a punch into his gut. His fist slammed against the hard chest of WyvernMonzaemon. However, Leomon didn't stop there. He continued to relentlessly slam more fists against WyvernMonzaemon. At least for the moment, Leomon was handling himself better than the angels could.

"Bah! Even you won't last much longer! You'll strain yourself, warrior!" WyvernMonzemon laughed.

"Don't count on it," Leomon retorted.

As the digimon were in combat with the four demon warriors, they gave Tai a chance to run deep into the castle stronghold. The boy pulled out his mini telescope to get a glimpse of the bright pink light emitting from out of the castle top. There was no doubt about it. That pink light was coming from Kari's crest.

"Hang on, you two! I'm on my way! Daimaomon! You've better not have laid your filthy hands on them! You're dead!"

Grunting to himself angrily, Tai runs through the open entrance door. He noticed a long spiraling stairway leading up into the top floor. That was where he would find the two kids and the Devilman lord himself. There wasn't any time to loose.

"Just what I didn't need! I just hope I won't be too late!"

Without any hesitation, Tai runs up towards the first pair of steps and up towards the spiraling stairs. He must now hurry and run as fast as he can to ever hope of reaching the children. If War Greymon had accompanied him, he would have hitched a ride and flown up towards the top floor. This was not the case. Tai would have to rely on his own stamina to help keep him going. Fatigue was the last thing the Digi-Destined of Courage was worried about. It was the survival of Takeru and Hikari that he was fully concerned with.

_"I hope you guys can keep those punks busy while I pull off the impossible! Daimaomon! You made a big mistake kidnapping TK and my little sister! You're going to feel my fist up your face, pal!"_

…

…

Back at the throne room of the tower's top level, Daimaomon stepped back as the darkness-piercing light was flooding across the room. The demon lord watched as Kari's crest was unleashing its light. TK looks on with a flabbergasted look.

"Kari! Your crest!"

"Wow, how pretty…" Kari gasped. "This happened when I was danger back home…"

"It also allowed Gatomon to digivolve into Angewomon," TK reminded her. "Daimaomon sure doesn't like the light if you ask me."

"No kidding… He's represents darkness. So he's an enemy to my light…"

"BLASTED CHILD! YOU DARE RELEASE SUCH AN UGLY SOURCE OF LIGHT! DARKNESS IS TRUE BEAUTY!"

Daimaomon raised one hand out across and sends out a dark energy beam. He watches as it pushes back on the light and slowly starts to overpower it. To think that the demon lord would struggle against a little girl's crest. She obviously was the key to destroying the darkness, including that of Daimaomon's.

"My darkness shall pierce your light!"

"Kari! You're going to have to unlock more of your crest's power! Can you manage?"

"I'm not so sure I can!"

"Hang in there, Kari! Your light is starting to pierce through his darkness!"

Daimaomon's body increased with mass as he pushes out more energy. The overwhelming dark beam penetrated through Kari's light. The force caused the children to fly back against the cage bars. TK caught Kari in his arms before his head slammed against a bar. The boy falls into unconsciousness and fell limp against Kari.

"Oh no! TK!"

"… Ha! A futile effort, Child of Light!" laughed Daimaomon. "Nobody and I mean nobody will ever overpower my darkness!"

The demon methodically approaches the cage and started to shake it. He chuckled to himself in pleasure as he heard Kari's whimpering.

"Yes, I can sense the fear from you little whelps! Yes! You should be afraid! For you two are within the lair of the great Daimaomon! Even your petty comrades won't manage to get through my legion of warriors! Face it! They shall die!"

"…TK! Oh, please! Wake up!"

"There's nothing you can do to save him, child. You can't even save yourself. Make it easy on yourselves and hand over your crests."

"Over my dead body!" Kari retorted defiantly.

"A feisty one, aren't you little urchin? Don't worry. I'll be more than happy to give you death, child. My hand shall be stained by your blood and that boy's blood as well."

Grinning manically, Daimaomon lowered the cage down to his level by simply pulling down. Kari squeaked out of fear as she held the unconscious boy dearly. Daimaomon chuckles deeply and moves his hand through the bars. It seemed as though he couldn't reach out for the tags. Kari felt his clawed hand grabbing the tip of her shoe.

"NO!"

"Once I collect your crests, I'm going to eat you like a morsel! I'll bet human flesh tastes better than digimon data!"

"Tai… Angewomon… Anyone… Please, save us! PLEASE!" Kari screamed.

Much to Kari's surprise, Daimaomon's arm was stretching out across. She gasped out in horror and closed her eyes. There wasn't anything she could do. TK was unconscious and her crest must have already given out on releasing anymore light. She and the boy were done for. They were now about to become Daimaomon's new meal.

That is until… the door was slammed open by a strong kick. Daimaomon quickly shifts his attention over to the perpetrator and found Tai. The boy stood with his fists clenched and his eyes fueling with anger. He shifted his attention to where the kids were trapped inside the cage. As soon as he caught glimpse of Kari holding the unconscious TK in her grasp, Tai glanced towards Daimaomon.

"Well, well. We have ourselves quite the welcoming committee," Daimaomon chuckled. "I'm surprised you even made it as far as to my throne tower. I guess my minions couldn't get the job done."

"The digimon are already taking care of your cronies. This is between you and me, Daimaomon! Let TK and Kari go now! Or else, you deal with me!"

"Ho? So, you want a crack shot at the great Daimaomon?"

"Big brother! Don't do it!" Kari cried out. "You don't stand a chance against this guy!"

"You should take advice from your dear, sweet sister, boy. Just walk away because you know you can't win without your digimon combat partner. You just leave these two urchins with me. For I plan to take their crests and devour them to satisfy my stomach. Doesn't that sound like a fair trade? In exchange of your life, these two can die for your cowardice."

"That's not going to happen! LET THEM GO NOW!" Tai declared as he put out his fists. "You're going to pay for kidnapping my sister and TK!"

"TAI! DON'T!"

Running across the throne room, Tai defiantly threw out a right fist. The demon simply stood calm and firm despite the boy launching his fist forward. Within a tenth of a second, Daimaomon caught the boy's hand with ease. Tai gasped out as he felt his hand being crushed under the demon's tight grip.

"ARGH!"

"What was that just now? A punch?"

With that said, Daimaomon slams a closed fist against Tai's gut. The force sent the boy slamming against the wall. Tai found himself stuck against the wall. His body was already starting to undergo a threshold of excruciating pain. Daimaomon calmly steps over to pull the boy out of the wall. Kari couldn't help but close her eyes out of fright.

"Tai… No… That's enough…"

Ignoring Kari's pleading, Daimaomon held Tai dangling as if he were a piece of meat. He licks his lips and raises his other hand. His target was directly for the boy's heart. Every heart beat attracted Daimaomon and his urgency to taste the boy's fresh blood.

"You put on quite the heroic act, but like any hero… You make a foolish attempt to break into my stronghold and try to save your loved ones. Alas, you have failed… Now you shall be sacrificed into the afterlife… Goodbye."

"TAI! PLEASE!" Kari cried. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU MONSTER!"

Suddenly as just Kari screamed out, her crest of light started to unleash another aura of pink light. The cage was completely absorbed by a pink column and this caught Daimaomon off guard. He diverted his eyes from the light and dropped Tai to the ground.

"No! Not again! I have to extinguish that light!"

Just before he had a chance to stop Kari, Daimaomon felt the boy's hand grab his right foot. The demon looked down at the boy and growled angrily.

"Hands off!"

He kicked Tai away but quickly turns around to see Kari's body engulfed by a white aura covering her body. She was outlined with the pure light and become 'one' with it. Daimaomon was sensing another worldly being within the girl and stood his ground.

"You… You're not the Digi-Destined of Light! Just, who are you!"

"…"

"So, you refuse to reveal yourself? Humph, I know you were sent to vanquish my darkness but I won't allow you to get in the way of my conquest! I'm destined to rule the Digital World with an iron fist!"

"You won't do such a thing," Kari spoke in a different voice.

_"Her voice is different, but what could this mean?"_ Daimaomon thought. _"This isn't normal! Who is the being possessing this little runt!"_

"Give up your hateful and tyrant ways, Daimaomon. Even you won't be able to defeat the Digi-Destined and their human friends."

"Bah! That's ludicrous coming from you! I won't allow myself to be intimidated by the likes of you! I thrive on spreading fear towards others and I won't let another worldly being tell me to give up my ways! You know why? Because it's just not going to happen."

Sighing to herself, 'Kari' glared defiantly at the demon. Daimaomon couldn't help but feel the urge to murder her. He hated the light she possessed and that fearless glare. He thrived on seeing fear across his victim's face.

"You shall fear me!" Daimaomon declared. "Your petty light will never extinguish my darkness!"

"I think not…"

Tai was beginning to regain his sight after falling into unconsciousness. His body was in pain but he managed to use his strength to crawl slowly across the floor. He looked up to find a glowing figure. At first, he didn't want to believe it but he caught a glimpse of his sister.

"Ka… Kari…?"

"Eh? You're still alive, boy?" Daimaomon glanced down at Tai. "I should have slit your throat when I had the chance."

"You will stay away from that boy, demon!" 'Kari' exclaimed.

"And what are you going to do about it…?"

"Well, I would be more worried about your minions, Daimaomon," the possessed girl smiled. "They're not going to last much longer. For I will give the digimon the necessary power boost to finish them off."

"No! You wouldn't dare! I won't allow you!" Daimaomon roared.

_"That couldn't be, Kari… or could it? Whoever this being is, I'm glare it's on our side…"_ Tai thought before his vision went blurry.

* * *

**Digital World. Wonder Swan Digi-Amusement Park. Sector 12809**

Before the other Digi-Destined had a chance to escape, another Yamisenshimon horde ambushed them. The digimon had already digivolved into their ultimate forms to deal with the dark ninja clan.

"I can't believe there are more of these guys! Why can't they just quit and leave us alone?" Joe asked.

"Because they're going to prevent us from helping the others out," Sora answered. "But, we've learned from our last mistake. Don't underestimate these guys!"

"This isn't exactly what we needed. Lillymon, you sure you can handle them?" Mimi asked her partner.

"Just leave this to us, Mimi. We won't be going down like last time," Lillymon assured her.

"According to the online map, the others are already engaged in combat," Izzy informed the group.

"Izzy. You mind telling us later? These guys aren't exactly going to wait out any longer," Altur Kabuterimon suggested.

"He's right! I suggest we engage in combat and knock the screws loose out of these guys!" Zudomon declared.

"I'm inclined to agree," Garudamon nodded. "Sora, shall we?"

"Show them what you're made of!" Sora nodded. "This time you guys will be fighting seriously!"

"Lord Daimaomon shall reward us once we collect your heads!" the lead member of the clan cried out. "Yamisenshimon! Spread out!"

With that said, the ninja clan scattered across the amusement park. They quickly moved around the surroundings with swift movement and cunning. Garudamon and her three digimon comrades spread out to catch up with the ninjas.

"You can do it guys! You can take them!" Izzy calls out.

One Yamisenshimon swiftly leaped up into the air and landed on top of a roller coaster trail. Lillymon takes flight after the ninja and sets her target on him. She cupped her hands together to form a yellow flower and unleashes a green blast.

"FLOWER CANNON!"

The ninja saw this attack coming and dispersed into a cloud of smoke. Lillymon gasped out as she was immediately caught off guard. Suddenly, she turns around to find the ninja warrior tossing down a ninja star. Lillymon barely manages to maneuver away to the side. Suddenly, the ninja flew from out of nowhere and rams a martial arts kick into her gut.

"That… was… cheap…"

Garudamon found three Yamisenshimon running across amusement park. She launches herself down and attempts to grab them with one gigantic hand.

"PHOENIX CLAW!"

The trio vanished out of sight, which caught Garudamon completely off guard. She immediately looked up. There was no attempted sneak attack to be implemented this time. However, as soon as she dropped her guard, the ninjas reappeared below Garudamon. They flew up simultaneously and delivered punches across her body. The mighty bird warrior staggered from the blows and grunted.

"Their punches are still too difficult to block out consider their… smaller size!" Garudamon roared.

Meanwhile, Zudomon slammed his Zulcan's Hammer into the ground in attempt to scatter the ninjas. The two ninjas leaped up to avoid the devastating attack. The Yamisenshimon duo came down and threw out ninja stars to slightly immobilize the larger beast.

Altur Kabuterimon swiped away at every corner to catch the Yamisenshimon. Just as he was close to even grabbing one, the ninjas would simply maneuver around effortlessly. The larger and sluggish ultimate was having some difficulty keeping up with their ninja speed. Just as the four ninjas came down, the ultimate kneeled down and used his back shield to protect himself from their attacks. However, this defense tactic would not be effective in the long run. The ninjas would eventually find a method to bring down his defenses.

"They're still managing to get an upper hand over us! We'll have to hope the kids can muster anymore power from the crests! It's perhaps the only way we can remotely stand a chance!" Altur Kabuterimon exclaimed.

"Don't lose hope, guys! We can do this! I believe our digimon can pull through this just like we have with our many enemies before!" Sora nodded. "We can win!"

Just as Sora finished speaking, her crest began to glow. Soon, each child's crest were emitting light and the symbols for their crests each were displayed.

Love.

Knowledge.

Sincerity.

Reliability.

Their crests were the necessary tools needed to power-up their digimon partners. This was exactly what they needed in order to combat against the Yamisenshimon hordes. Each digimon, besides the Yamisenshimon, felt their bodies emitting their respective partner's crest color and being recharged with new energy.

"Sora… The Crest of Love is giving me the power needed to defeat our enemies. I will not let you down!"

"Izzy… Your vast knowledge has helped the team to escape many predicaments. You were even gracious enough to inform us that our allies made it to the castle. Now, by believing ourselves and the others, we'll defeat this demon clan like we have against our other enemies before them!"

"Mimi… You've changed since the first time I've met you. Who would have thought a little scaredy girl would mature with a better outlook on reality and life in general. These Yamisenshimon will never possess the sincerity we share for our friends and loved ones. Daimaomon will never defeat the legend of the Digi-Destined!"

"Joe… What can I say? You've become a more responsible person after you saved TK back on Earth. It was then that allowed me to digivolve into Zudomon. Now, here we stand against a new and stronger enemy. Just remember, whatever new challenge awaits ahead of us… We, as a team, will defeat them. Let us gallantly rise to the occasion and defeat Daimaomon's forces!"

As soon as each digimon finished their speeches, they felt a new boost of power coursing through them. They were fully upgraded and ready to go for another round. This time it would be the final one. The Yamisenshimon felt the indescribable power from each rejuvenated digimon. But, it didn't matter to them. They were determined to carry out their mission to serve Daimaomon or face being executed.

"In the name of Lord Daimaomon, the Digi-Destined shall die by our blades!" the clan exclaimed before scattering around the amusement park.

Looking about their surroundings, the four digimon followed out on their movements. Garudamon was the first to pick on several of the Yamisenshimon. She quickly turns around and throws out a fist. The powerful punch from Garudamon managed to catch and send several of the ninjas flying across. The phoenix warrior takes flight into the air and sends out a fiery phoenix from out of her back.

"WING BLADE!"

The massive fire bird flew down from the skylines and speed blitzed through those Yamisenshimon attacked by Garudamon. They screamed out in unison before exploding into data fragments.

Another horde came charging towards Altur Kabuterimon. They wielded their swords and ninja stars in attempt to take out their larger opponent. However, Altur Kabuterimon had other ideas in mind. He lunges forward and slammed his beetle horn through them. The ninjas weren't fast enough to dodge the beetle's attack since his speed was now greatly increased thanks to Izzy's crest. With the ninjas still caught on the horn, Altur Kabuterimon channeled energy through his horn and sends out a massive blast.

"HORN BUSTER!"

The Yamisenshimon were caught by the devastating blast and imploded into packets of data along the way. The beetle sat up and nodded his head in satisfaction. Victory was sweet for Izzy's partner and the recharge exhausted him. He needed to rest up when this was said and done.

Taking flight across the amusement park, Lillymon was flying out and led two Yamisenshimon. The ninja pair rapidly chased her by foot and leaped across numerous roller coaster rails. Lillymon looked down to find the ninjas giving chase to her. A smirk crosses her face and she immediately stops. The ninjas take advantage of their adversary and leap up at the same time. Lillymon quickly puts out her hands from both sides and creates two Flower Cannons on both hands. The ninjas gasp out in disbelief as she unleashes a mighty blast from both sides. The destructive blasts caught both Yamisenshimon and disintegrated them in the process.

However, that wasn't the end of that. Another Yamisenshimon came out of hiding and phased above Lillymon. As soon as she turned around, the ninja came down with his sword and thought he had successfully sliced the flower maiden in half. It was not to be. Lillymon pushed her hands through the ninja's torso and sends out a devastating blast from her cannon. The force sends the Yamisenshimon soaring across before exploding into data fragments.

"Wow… I never thought I had that in me," Lillymon shrugged. "Guess that proves that appearances are deceiving, because those boys sure didn't take me seriously. Now, it's down to Zudomon. Hope, he can handle them."

Meanwhile, Zudomon was picking off a Yamisenshimon after swinging his axe across with mighty force. The reflexes of the beast were quicker and this was much needed for Zudomon to strike down the Yamisenshimon. Another ninja came out of hiding and threw numerous ninja stars out. Zudomon brought out his hammer to deflect the stars with relative ease. Then, with one swing, Zudomon came down with his Zulcan's Hammer to smash to ninja into pulp. He finally polishes off the remaining ninjas with a boomerang swing of his mighty hammer. The final ninjas were deleted. Zudomon caught his returning hammer and turned to find Joe running to him.

"You did it, Zudomon! Our crests must have really done their trick!"

"Your crests allowed us to tap into our powers and fully use them to crush these Yamisenshimon," Zudomon nodded.

"Well, whatever the case maybe, we did it, guys," Sora smiled. "Just like I said, we would."

"Wow! I can't believe we did it," Mimi wiped her forehead. "Man, but all that worrying made me sweat. Ick!"

"We're proud of your efforts, guys. Now, all we have to worry about is if Tai and the others cane rescue TK and Kari in time. Because, they're already engaged in battle at the Devil Castle stronghold," Izzy reminded everyone.

"I just hope the situation hasn't gotten any worse," Lillymon said as she flew down.

"I'm still wondering where the heck Matt has been," Sora scoffed. "He should have come and helped us. Is he really that mad about what Tai said to him?"

"Who knows, but I'm sure he's bound to show up at anytime," Garudamon said. "I'd hope…"

"This isn't like him, especially if TK's life is at stake here. Sometimes, he just can be so frustrating… Oh what can I do?"

"What do you suggest we do, Sora?" asked Mimi.

"We'll stick around here for a while until we know the others come out just fine. Knowing Tai, he's probably got himself into trouble but I know the digimon will be there to aid him."

"I agree, Sora. Let's not forget Leomon is there with them to give them aid and support," Izzy nodded.

Looking out into the dark skies above, Sora saw an object shooting across the skyline and disappearing. She wondered for a moment.

_"What was that just now…? A shooting star? No, it looked like a spaceship… But, what could it be doing here…? Oh, well. It couldn't be that important, right? I mean… It has nothing to do what we're discussing. Matt, hopefully you can reconcile the differences you have with Tai and return to us. We're not complete as Digi-Destined without you."_

Little did Sora or any of the Digi-Destined knew, the so-called shooting spaceship was the main ship belonging to the dark being who had conversed with Matt earlier. The future was now beginning to be set in stone. What could this possibly mean for the Digi-Destined?

* * *

**Digital World Orbit. Inside the mysterious craft**

Looking out from the window of the spaceship, the Digi-Destined of Friendship saw a beautiful glimpse of the Digital World. Its beauty was similar to that of Earth yet there were large portions of the planet shrouded with dark areas. Most likely those were hot spots sporting strongholds for viral digimon. Matt sighed and pictured every one of his fellow Digi-Destined in his mind, including TK. He couldn't help but feel terrible for leaving his brother. Could this have been his biggest mistake for accepting this man's offer?

"TK… I'll be back for you. You can count on it. As for you, Tai… It's not over between us."

The 'shape' was sitting in his hovercraft chair and watched Matt from around the corner of his eye. The boy was looking out into space with Gabumon by his side.

"Hmmm?"

"I've witnessed your digimon defeat some difficult opposition in the digital world and your own world."

"Oh so you've been spying on me lately, huh?"

"No, Yamato. I've witnessed your recent battles through my mind. Yes, I saw everything clearly. Gabumon digivolved for the first time when Kuwagamon attacked you and your comrades. When Seadramon nearly killed your brother, Takeru, Gabumon found the strength to reach his champion form. Were Garurumon came when you had your scuffle with Digitamamon. How can I forget Metal Garurumon and his gallant efforts to aid War Greymon to defeat Myotismon's mega form?"

"Wow, you know me very well as far as my accomplishments as a Digi-Destined are concerned."

"I can sense any type of activity in the Digital World within a blink of an eye."

"After being recruited by you, I expected you to be more intimidating. Gennai told me a little about yourself once we left to stop Myotismon from invading our world. I didn't want to believe it until I was convinced."

"Oh he did? What did that old fool say about me?"

"That you're a ruthless, callous monster with no remorse or no regard for anyone but himself! You don't give a damn who gets in your way and you obviously don't give a damn how valuable the Digital World really is. It's not some place where you can exploit your sick games! You have hurt too many lives already! I'm quoting Gennai on this just to let you know."

"Your speech is putting me to sleep, but I understand where you're coming from. Yes, it is true. You are correct on some points. I am ruthless and I don't give a rat's ass about this worthless Digital World. To me, this is like a game. I'm just using it to my own advantage. But you see there are reasons."

"Why?"

"My, my. You're so full of questions aren't you, Yamato? Well I might as well answer them for you. You see, I came here to take my rightful sport as ruler of many worlds. I destroyed other worlds and I have claimed my rights in conquering them. When I learned about this world, I was thrilled to see what it would offer me. But I was sealed away by the four Harmonious Ones AKA the Holy Beasts of the Digital World. Once my armies were able to seal away the four Holy Beasts, this gave me the chance to return. I was told that the four Digital Cores were scattered. I would then locate them, but it won't be easy. I will need scouts to gather any information on where to find them and how to put them to good use. Once all four are collected then the person in possession of them will gain an immortal status of the Digital World, perhaps even the Digital Universe. I knew I would become a god. Once that would be accomplished, I can venture into your Earth world and continue on where Myotismon left off."

"So you sent Myotismon to Earth! It's obvious you two would be on the same page! He came close to taking our planet to claim as his own!"

"Myotismon had other agendas in mind. While he desired to become ruler of two worlds, I plan to conquer more worlds. As you know, there are other worlds besides my own, your world and the Digital World. They will all belong to me!"

"But why?"

"Easy, I was destined to. I lead by example and I want everyone to fear my presence. No human or digimon stands a chance against me. Even the strongest of digimon were wiped out by my power within seconds, so what makes you think that you Digi-Destined can defeat me?"

"We work together! That's why! We defeated other enemies by working together!"

"Yes. Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon were all threats. But they are just merely low-class peons compared to me. I'm a warlord with years of experience, but I'm not here to fight you. I just made the offer for you to join my cause."

"I'm listening."

"Why don't you join me? You don't seem like the hero type, not after the way you desire power. You ordered your digimon to kill some of my henchmen with a cold passion. You thrive on power just like me. You desire to be better than the one called Taichi."

"Tai…"

"Yes, Taichi is the one you hate. You made the right choice by joining forces with me. You can learn a lot and you can achieve more than you already have. You can live like a god."

"Like a god. Me?"

"Yes. You have ice running through your veins much like myself. You can be the highest ranking soldier and become the highest power, second only to mine."

"Second only to yours."

Matt stood there frozen. He couldn't make a decision. He didn't want to remain a second to Tai and remain in the shadow of him. But at the same time, he didn't want to betray his friends. This was too hard for him. The 'shape' began circling like a predatory vulture. His presence made Matt show fear but he tried not to show it.

"Well, Yamato? I'm waiting."

"Mister…"

"Yes?"

"I accept…"

"Then, it's settled. Our alliance has been formed. Come, it is time for yours and Gabumon's baptism to the dark side."

With that said, the 'shape' floated away on his hovercraft. Matt followed along the warlord's path and turned to find Gabumon nervously approaching his partner.

"Its okay, Gabumon… We're making the right choice. Wasn't it you who said you'd stand by my side no matter what?"

"Yes, but there are choices that are meant to be taken with extreme caution."

"Trust me on this one, Gabumon. We're only doing this to save the others. I really want to take over as the Digi-Destined leader, but Tai stands in my way. Once we eliminate him, our dreams will finally come true."

"But these guys aren't exactly fellows I wouldn't ever be friends with…"

Matt held his hand out for Gabumon and calmly smiled. The digimon couldn't help but feel sorry for his human friend. All he ever asked for from Matt was his trust, just like any good friend would accept. Trust was a key in a friendship. However, when it comes to scurrying off on another individual's ship was another story. Seeing that he wouldn't ever argue with his Digi-Destined friend, Gabumon sucked it up and took Matt's hand.

"I trust you, but nobody else, Matt…"

"Good. I knew you'd see it my way."

"Gentlemen? Shall we be going now?" the dark one calls out.

Nodding in reply, Matt marches forward and walks through an automatic door seal. It opened up to reveal a dark room and a chair sitting at the center. It looked like one of the interrogation rooms used in police/government facilities. Only this one had a device attached to the top. It was shaped like a helmet and suited as a head ornament. Matt didn't like the looks of this.

_"That couldn't be a mind probe… Could it?"_

"Come now, Yamato. It's time for you and Gabumon to become baptized. This won't take too long," the dark one stated. _"Yamato. It's only a matter of time before I mold you into my image. I will see to it that you become a welcoming addition to my growing fleet. Once you and Gabumon have become baptized, you will find an incredible surge of power surging through you. Even Taichi will no longer stand a chance against you. The Digital World is ours for the taking. Now, all I need from you is your cooperation."_

"I'm ready…"

"Good, Yamato. Let the process begin."

* * *

**Outskirts of Server. Devil's Castle. Sector 00666**

The digimon were clearly starting to struggle against Daimaomon's henchmen. Leomon was sent flying right out of the crater after WyvernMonzaemon delivered a punch to his face. War Greymon manages to dodge a venomous spit from Viprismon. The angels had just escaped from becoming skewered by Slicermon and Mantoidmon.

"Ha! Is this the best you weaklings have?" laughed Viprismon. "I'll admit you had us struggling for a moment until we regained control of this scuffle."

"Looks like you fellows are running low on energy. I say we cut them into little pieces. So we can devour them," Slicermon suggested.

"No! Crushing them with extreme force is the only way to go!" WyvernMonzaemon roared.

"Or how about we rip out their digital hearts?" Mantoidmon asked.

"No! I've got an even better idea. Why don't we simply torture them until we're finished playing? What do you say?"

"Viprismon, I just love the way you think!" Mantoidmon nodded in agreement.

War Greymon stood his ground despite already showing signs of fatigue. Leomon and the angels made sure to protect their strongest asset.

"Damn… if only we had more energy, we would continue," War Greymon sighed. "At this rate, they're going to waste us… But I'm not going to give up as long as I can maintain this mega form."

"Allow me and the angels to take your place. It maybe an unfair three on four advantage, but it's better than you losing your power rather hastily," Leomon informed the mega.

"…"

Suddenly, the white light coming out from of the castle emerged and shrouded the four digimon. War Greymon stood upright and felt his body becoming reenergized. The same can be said for Leomon, Angemon and Angewomon. The four demons were flabbergasted by the sudden power-ups their adversaries were suddenly receiving.

"What the… Hey, where is that light coming from?" WyvernMonzaemon asked out of hesitation.

"Those children! They must have tapped into their crests' powers! There's no other way to explain it! Now, they've managed to recharge their comrades!" Viprismon hissed.

"My… My power has been recharged. This is exactly what we needed," War Greymon smiled underneath his mask.

"Yes and now we can once again fight to our hearts content," Leomon agreed. "These four are sure to be defeated as long as we've been reenergized."

"Thank, Takeru," Angemon said.

"Likewise, Hikari…"

As the four digimon set their sights directly on the four demons, the light slowly started to disperse. The demons knew that they would have to fight it out in their best of their ability. Viprismon and his three comrades scattered across the castle grounds, in hopes of outpacing their recharged opponents.

War Greymon quickly caught up with Viprismon and swung a kick across. The serpent attempted to use his sword to slash the warrior's leg off, but War Greymon stops the sword strike with his armed gauntlet. He gathers enough strength and pushes Viprismon back with an invisible barrier force. The mega launched himself straight into Viprismon and slams him through a wall.

Meanwhile, Leomon leaped towards the top of a ledge and bounced off the castle wall behind him. He drew out his sword and nails WyvernMonzaemon in the face with its handle. Leomon twists the sword around and plunges his right hand into the bear's stomach. The force of the blow was enough to cause the beast to stagger backwards. However, the brave warrior wasn't finished. He snatches WyvernMonzaemon by the arm and flung him across with his new found strength.

_"That recharge also managed to increase my strength. I can definitely finish this piece of waste off. Arigato, children of Hope and Light."_

Unleashing a mighty roar, Leomon launches himself forward and flies up to face off with WyvernMonzaemon. He got right up towards the beast's face and plunges his sword right through the bear's torso. The beast lets out a horrifying roar as Leomon's fist was already coated with an aura of ki energy. He threw his fist out forward and unleashes a mighty energy projectile shaped like a lion's face. The attack launches out with incredible force.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

"ARGH!"

The powerful attack plunged right through WyvernMonzaemon and tears his body into two halves. Leomon finished off the two halves of the defeated beast with several slashes from his sword. The halved bear was then immediately deleted out of the digital world. Leomon levitates down, sheathes his sword and turns his attention to the angels. They were managing to hold their own against Daimaomon's henchmen.

"That's one down. Three to go. We should be done here and off to stop Daimaomon. I just hope we're not too late."

Slicermon sends out several blade projectiles from simple claw slashes. Angemon powers up a defense aura to shield himself from the blades. The demon flies out across and meets head on with the angel. The two collide with each other and strike one another with their respective weapon. In a matter of seconds, the winner was finally decided. Angemon's rod was impaled through Slicermon's chest cavity. The demon looks down at his impaled form and quivers in excruciating pain. The angel channeled through his holy energy and immediately blasted Slicermon from the inside out. The demon exploded into a cloud of data.

"Your soul won't be purified, but you shall be reborn as a kind-hearted digimon at Primary Village," Angemon stated. "Angewomon, I hope you're managing to hold off Mantoidmon."

In truth, Angewomon was close to ending her scuffle with the mantis mutant. Mantoidmon flies up to launch another harvest of his demon insects. However, the angel of light waved her hands out to release her…

"HEAVENS CHARM!"

Just as she unleashed her heavenly attack, Mantoidmon saw it coming and maneuvered away from being struck. However, the mantis mutant turned to see no signs of Angewomon anywhere. She had disappeared out of thin air. He searched his surroundings and quickly sensed an incoming attack. He turns around and was instantly struck through his chest by an arrow. This was not just any arrow, but a holy arrow. The mantis looked up to find Angewomon with her enchanted bow in hand. A smile crossed Mantoidmon before he turned into data fragments.

"That's three down… C'mon, War Greymon!" Angewomon calls out to the mega.

The serpent flew across and desperately swung his kitana around. The mega warrior puts up his protective arm gauntlets to protect himself from the slashes. War Greymon immediately found an opening to Viprismon and leaps over the serpent. Viprismon was immediately thrown off his guard, but he swiftly turns around to slam his kitana against War Greymon's chest. The force caused War Greymon to stagger back.

"My sword may not penetrate through your armor, but it can't break either. I'm simply keep attacking until you drop your guard when you least expect it! Face it! If you can't beat me, what hopes do you have to challenge Lord Daimaomon?"

Despite the serpent's taunts, War Greymon remained calm and collected. Viprismon flies across once again. This time he detaches the other end of his blade to reveal a double-edged blade. He twirls it around and prepares to damage War Greymon. The mega charges out with his clawed gauntlets ready to attack. Both set their sights on each other until they ultimate collided with one another. Viprismon took this opportunity to twirl his double-edged blade around, while War Greymon penetrates through with his clawed gauntlets doing their handiwork. The two warriors slide past each other and were on opposite ends.

There was a moment of silence and then… Viprismon's double-edged blade split into two. However, War Greymon's chest armor was starting to shatter. The serpent turns around to face War Greymon with a sadistic grin. Then, his face contorted in pain as a vertical line split down his body.

"…You've won warrior… Well done… Perhaps, you are worthy of challenging my master… Farewell thy well…"

As soon as he said his final words, Viprismon split down in half and was instantly broken down into data fragments. War Greymon kneeled over to clench his shattered armored chest.

"Damn… My armor…"

"War Greymon," Leomon approached the mega. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, but we have to hurry! Tai and the kids are in that castle! There's no telling what Daimaomon's doing to them!"

"Agreed and since Kari's light has died down, it could mean trouble," Angemon said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to give this Daimaomon a piece of my mind. I won't forgive him if he's done anything to Kari!"

"Tai! Kari! TK! Here we come!" War Greymon roared out before launching himself towards the castle.

Following behind War Greymon were his three comrades. They set their sights on Daimaomon's castle ahead. Now, it was down to settle the score with the demon lord himself.

…

…

Daimaomon held out an outstretched hand as he prepared to deliver a finishing blast to incinerate Kari. The child of light was still engulfed by the pure, white light. Tai and TK have still not managed to come around their unconsciousness yet.

"What's the matter, Daimaomon? Are you that scared of a little feeble child?" 'Kari' taunted the demon.

"Be silent! You're going to be paste on the wall once I'm through with you! Hand over the crest or else I'll destroy the girl's body!"

"Go ahead. You'll only end up killing yourself since my light will purify your dark soul."

"Nonsense! You're only bluffing! You can't purify what I've become! I possess no good traits! I was destined to become the Mazoku lord of the Digital World! As my first act as king, I shall grant you your execution! FAREWELL!"

Suddenly, just as Daimaomon was preparing to unleash his attack on the possessed child, the front portion of his castle was penetrated through. The demon lord instantly turns around to find War Greymon driving his clawed gauntlets through the brick castle walls. He also caught glimpse of Angemon, Angewomon and Leomon. If they were still alive, then it obviously meant that his henchmen were finished. Daimaomon couldn't believe it.

"You four managed to defeat my henchmen? Impossible!" Daimaomon roared out.

"It's over, Daimaomon. With us four recharged, you can't hope to stand a chance against us," War Greymon stated. "Step away from the girl or you'll be eating my Terra Force…"

"Bah… You four may have greatly powered up, but you have no idea of what I, Lord Daimaomon, am capable of!"

Stepping out towards the four warrior digimon, Daimaomon smiled and raised his right hand out across. His body started to pulsate and glow with an indescribable amount of ki energy. The aura engulfing his form was surging with electricity. The power was causing the castle itself to tremble under his power.

"He's powering up!" Leomon exclaimed. "We must get the children out of here!"

"I'll get Tai!"

"Angemon, you break off the chains and I'll help you carry the cage out of the castle," Angewomon said.

"Yes!"

"You three leave this monster with me and I shall stall you time," Leomon declared.

"Are you sure? You'll be needing our help."

"No, War Greymon. The children come first. You can rejoin me as soon as you get them to safety."

"Ok. Be careful, Leomon."

Giving the dragon warrior an assuring nod, Leomon faced off with the enraged Daimaomon. The demon was growing, not just in power but size as well. His form was becoming massively muscular and the pupils in his eyes were fading away. Leomon pulls out his sword and stands his ground despite the demon's power pushing him back somewhat.

War Greymon picked up Tai's unconscious form. Angemon breaks the chains with his holy rod and carried the hanging cage by its hook. Carrying the cage from underneath was Angewomon. They slowly but carefully carried the cage out through the broken laws. Little did the digimon realize, Kari had fallen back and her intense light faded away. She looked around and wondered what had just occurred.

"What just happened, just now?"

"Kari! Are you all right?" Angewomon calls out to her human friend.

"I'm… fine, just a little light headed. Where's Daimaomon?"

"Leomon is engaging in battle with him," answered Angemon.

"Aren't you guys going to help him?"

"We will. As soon as we get you three away from the castle," War Greymon said while carrying Tai on his back.

"Big brother! Oh, no! Is he…"

"No, he's still breathing. He's going to need another one of those digi-medicine."

"I overheard Leomon saying he has one more. Hopefully the battle won't be that intense for us to consider using it," Angemon said.

"I'm afraid. This one will get ugly, Angemon," replied War Greymon. "Don't worry, Tai. We'll get you back on your feet."

Kari kneeled over to the unconscious TK and sighed. It was TK who prevented Kari from falling back and hitting her head against the steel bars. He took a heavy toll. She rubbed his head smoothly and attempted to make his 'pain' go away.

"If only we had two, then we can help both TK and my brother. That's if Leomon has anymore… or we can just break it in half. But, I'm scared to think what this Daimaomon can really do," Kari sighed. _"But, what was that just now? One minute I was awake and the next… I was out of it. That's a mystery in itself…"_

…

…

Meanwhile back inside the castle, Leomon still held his ground before the demon. Daimaomon's form was already larger than half of the entire throne room itself. The brave warrior's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wha… What! Impossible!" Leomon exclaimed. "You can't be this strong?"

"HA! BUT, I AM! BEHOLD! THE TRUE POWER OF A DEMON LORD! YOU MADE A MISTAKE TO CHALLENGE ME ON YOUR OWN! THOSE FOOLS REALLY SHOULD HAVE STAYED TO AID YOU!"

"Damn! Hurry it up, everyone! I'm not sure if I can hold out against this guy much longer, but that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight!"

"THEN BRING IT ON, WARRIOR! HA! HA!"

As Leomon faced off with the towering Daimaomon, he turned around and was in relief over the fact the children were moved into a farther distance. The appearance of Daimaomon was truly frightening. His muscular body was not just massive but embedded with sickly veins. His face twisted with a sinister, devil-grin and a pair of fangs protruding from out of the mouth. His satanic aura intensified.

_"There's nothing my attacks can do to hurt this monster. He even said so himself… Only Angemon and Angewomon can do real damage to him. If War Greymon and I simply attack with melee force, the angels can implement their holy attacks where Daimaomon can least expect them. We're going to have to give this our best. This monster's rampage must be stopped before he does serious damage to the Digital World."_

Daimaomon slowly steps forward to approach the brave warrior. The lion man held his sword to his side while preparing himself for the final stand with the demon lord.

The Digi-Destined and the digimon managed to successfully destroy Daimaomon's minions. It all comes down to the final face-off with the sinister Daimaomon. Having increased his body into gigantic proportion, Daimaomon advances forward to confront the brave Leomon. War Greymon and the angels attending to the children. Can War Greymon and the angels make it back in time to save their comrade? What will be needed as the tool to stop Daimaomon? Meanwhile, the dark being leaves with Matt on a journey across space. What sort of dark baptism is in store for the Digi-Destined of Friendship? Whatever it maybe, it will greatly effect the future of the Digi-Destined team.

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Max: Hey, it's me, Max! Whoa, just wait until you get a look at Daimaomon in the next segment! He's HUGE! I doubt even Leomon, a seasoned veteran of his own right, doesn't stand a chance against this behemoth! Just wait until War Greymon and the angels aid him in the final siege at _Devil's Castle_!

Keke: Now, we have Matt becoming baptized through the dark ceremony by the mysterious evil creep! Wait until I found out who this guy is for screwing with Matt's head!

Max: Not only will you get to see the end of the Daimaomon conflict but the identity of the dark figure brainwashing Matt will be revealed. I'm sure some of you may know who it already is, but make sure not to spoil our newbie readers! Or else, you'll deal with me!

Keke: The next segment of _**Hope and Light Captured! Daimaomon's Conquest for Power!**_ is entitled…

**Daimaomon's Last Stand! Hope and Light Perform a Miracle!**

-

-

Daimaomon: The crests of Hope and Light are combining! No! My darkness shall not be extinguished! My destiny to conquest shall not be derailed!

Tai: You're through, Daimaomon!

Dark being: At last, Yamato. You have become baptized under my dark faith. Now, you shall help with my cause.

Matt: But, one day Tai and I will once again meet. Count on it.

* * *

Well, we're already coming down to the final segment of the Daimaomon movie fic. I'm sorry this one was late but I had to update my long-awaited Pharaohmon arc and study for my finals (only one which should be easy). The next chapter will be posted soon and that's a guarantee. Maybe as soon as Thursday night.

Anyway, this week is the premiere week of _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_. It looks to be promising and better than the first two prequels. I'm so excited! I hope to get some early tickets as soon a possible. Wish me luck!

That's all I really have to say, but to stay tuned for the next chapter. After this movie, the second Digimon Fusion Adeventure/Zero One movie fic will involve a space digimon invader named Gyrogmon. More details on that in the next chapter. Until then, peace!


	5. Daimaomon’s Last Stand! Hope and Light P...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Dragonball Z storylines. Digimon rightfully belongs to Bandai, currently Disney, Saban and Toei. DBZ is owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei and Funimation. However Daimaomon, Viprismon, Mantoidmon, WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon and the Yamisenshimon are my own characters. Don't not use them without my full permission. So, ask before you use them!_

Hey, guys! It's me with yet another quick update! I wanted to finish this movie fic about a week ago, but of course I've had other priorities. I've finished my final exams and I'm determined to get through most of these movie fics. If it's possible, I can hope to get through most of the Adventure/Zero Two movie fics. As you can tell, this particular movie fic is only down to the one last chapter. But, that's enough out of me. Sit back, relax and enjoy this movie's conclusion!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_)**

…

…

**Daimaomon's Last Stand! Hope and Light Perform a Miracle!**

…

**Outskirts of Server. Devil's Castle. Sector 00666**

…

Daimaomon's form was already larger than half of the entire throne room itself. The brave warrior's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wha… What! Impossible!" Leomon exclaimed. "You can't be this strong?"

"HA! BUT, I AM! BEHOLD! THE TRUE POWER OF A DEMON LORD! YOU MADE A MISTAKE TO CHALLENGE ME ON YOUR OWN! THOSE FOOLS REALLY SHOULD HAVE STAYED TO AID YOU!"

"Damn! Hurry it up, everyone! I'm not sure if I can hold out against this guy much longer, but that doesn't mean I'm not going down without a fight!"

"THEN BRING IT ON, WARRIOR! HA! HA!"

As Leomon faced off with the towering Daimaomon, he turned around and was in relief over the fact the children were moved into a farther distance. The appearance of Daimaomon was truly frightening. His muscular body was not just massive but embedded with sickly veins. His face twisted with a sinister, devil-grin and a pair of fangs protruding from out of the mouth. His satanic aura intensified.

_"There's nothing my attacks can do to hurt this monster. He even said so himself… Only Angemon and Angewomon can do real damage to him. If War Greymon and I simply attack with melee force, the angels can implement their holy attacks where Daimaomon can least expect them. We're going to have to give this our best. This monster's rampage must be stopped before he does serious damage to the Digital World."_

Daimaomon slowly steps forward to approach the brave warrior. The lion man held his sword to his side while preparing himself for the final stand with the demon lord.

…

Back outside the castle area, War Greymon sets Tai on the ground and laid him to rest against a seat. The angels lowered the cage containing TK and Kari. Using her arrow, Angewomon broke the padlock on the cage door. Kari came walking out while carrying TK on her right shoulder. The boy was still completely out of it.

"Kari! Is TK going to be fine?" Angemon asked worryingly.

"He's… just unconscious. He'll be fine as long as we set him down to rest with my brother. They both need that medicine you guys had earlier," Kari said.

"That's if Leomon has anymore. Right now, he's engaged in combat with Daimaomon. I don't know about you but I'm going to go lend him a hand," War Greymon stated. "Angemon. Angewomon. You two can stay here with the children or accompany. It's your choice, but I'd recommend us working together. This monster's ki just shot up through the roof… and I mean that literally!"

Pointing out towards the Devil's Castle, War Greymon showed Angemon, Angewomon and Kari a sight not to behold. The Devilman lord was now bigger than the actual tower top and smashed through the ceiling of his former throne room. Kari gasped out in horror and hugged her partner's leg out of fear.

"Don't worry, Kari. With us three, we'll aid Leomon in every way possible."

"I know you guys will, but what Daimaomon says is true… He claims to be stronger than Venom Myotismon. You guys think you can handle him? We, as a team, aren't even complete…"

"We'll figure something out something, Kari. Our past enemies have been defeated and Daimaomon is just another name to check off that list," Angemon said. "Kari… You stay here to look after TK and your brother."

"Ok… But you three be careful. All right?"

"We will, Kari. That's a promise," War Greymon nodded. "All right, you two! We're moving out! Leomon will need our help! Follow my lead!"

Once finishing his declaration, War Greymon flies off directly towards the tower where Daimaomon fully emerges. Angemon and Angewomon soon tag along behind War Greymon, in attempt to catch up with the faster warrior. As they arrived at a closer distance, they caught a full glimpse of the gigantic Daimaomon smashing through the tower and turning it into a pile of rubble. Leomon managed to leap out of harm's way just in time and lands outside the castle grounds.

"Hey, Leomon!" War Greymon calls out to the brave warrior. "Looks like you'll be needing a hand!"

Leomon looks up to find War Greymon and the angels levitating down to join him.

"In more ways than one, War Greymon. This monster's power is incredible! I haven't even begun to attack yet, but I can certainly feel his strong ki. War Greymon. Angemon. Angewomon. We must be careful. There's no telling how much damage this bastard is going to cause if we let him free to roam across the Digital World!"

"I agree, but have you forgotten that only Angewomon and myself can inflict any holy damage on him. Daimaomon even said so himself…"

"Perhaps he's just bluffing. If we attack together, I'm sure we can inflict more damage than from just you two."

"Whatever the case maybe, we must stop him! Before it is too late," Leomon stated while holding onto his sword tightly. "War Greymon. I suggest we attack first. Together, we should give Daimaomon a run for his money."

"Good idea. I couldn't have thought that myself. Let's do it."

Once Daimaomon advanced closer towards the four digimon, Leomon and War Greymon both fly out simultaneously towards the Devilman lord. The duo scattered across the battlegrounds and went to implement attacks from different angles. Daimaomon turned around to his left side to see Leomon sheathing his sword, putting his hands out and charging up a ki ball through his palms. He turned to the other side to see War Greymon holding out his hands to collect a massive dose of earth energy to create an ever-so familiar orange energy ball: the Terra Force.

"Ha! Attack me from two angles! It won't do you any good!" Daimaomon laughed. "I'll simply catch them! So, give me your worst!"

"RAGH!"

"TERRA FORCE!"

The warriors launched their attacks from opposite directions. Daimaomon stood his ground and put his hands out at opposite sides. He manages to catch the attacks with relative ease. He crushed the Terra Force within the tight grip of his left hand. Leomon's blast fizzled against Daimaomon's right hand.

"He caught our attacks! Just like he said he would! Damn!" War Greymon cursed.

"Don't give up, War Greymon! We can still attack him with physical force!"

"All right, but let's hope it's worth a try!"

Daimaomon charged out towards the duo once again and threw out his hand. They managed to maneuver away to the side while the demon's gigantic fist smashed through the ground. War Greymon came flying down to deliver a spinning claw attack. However, Daimaomon quickly phases out from sight. This caught the warrior off guard and he immediately turns to find Daimaomon delivering a hand swipe. War Greymon was swatted down against the ground, but the warrior immediately bounces back on his feet. Leomon flew out at Daimaomon and attacked him with an array of fists. Despite his large bulk and size, Daimaomon was maneuvering from the barrage of punches quite easily.

"What's wrong? Can't me with your best punches? Even I'm surprised with myself over how easy I'm picking you two off!"

As soon as he finished smack talking, Daimaomon slams a right fist into Leomon's gut. The force was enough to nearly knock the wind right out of the brave warrior. Leomon held his gut and lowered himself down to the ground. Daimaomon rushes forward with incredible speed and knees the warrior in the face.

War Greymon seized the opportunity and flew forward. He pulls his left fist back and went to stab the demon in the back with his armored claws. Unfortunately, Daimaomon sensed his foe coming and leaped up overhead. This caught War Greymon completely off guard and he realized that Daimaomon was levitating behind him. Before he had a chance to turn, Daimaomon wrapped his massive arms around War Greymon and applied a tight bear hug on the mega.

"Now I've got you! Ha! Scream out and beg you, douche bag!" Daimaomon laughed.

"ARGH! NOOOO!"

"War Greymon!" Leomon roared. "Hang on!"

Instantly jumping back to his feet, Leomon still ached from the blow to his gut. He mustered his strength to fly across the battlefield to aid War Greymon. As the two warriors were fighting tooth and nail against the demon, the angels stood by until the right opportunity presented itself to attack.

"Angemon…"

"Not now, Angewomon. Not when one of them gives us the signal."

"But, War Greymon's in trouble… I'm sorry but I can't let this drag on any longer. That monster will crush him!"

"I understand how you feel, Angewomon, but we're the only ones who can make a difference. Only our powers will be effective if we hope to damage Daimaomon's near impenetrable body."

Growling deeply in frustration, Angewomon could do nothing more than be a spectator. She hated to sit on the sidelines when her comrades were being beaten to death by a powerful monster as Daimaomon was currently demonstrating. But, she can only intervene when either War Greymon or Leomon give the signal.

Suddenly, Daimaomon turns over to give the angel pair a watchful glare. He simply shrugged them off since he knew that attacking him with his back turned would be a fatal error.

Slowly getting up onto his feet, War Greymon coughed out dust from his mouth. He turned around only to come face to face with the demon himself. Daimaomon flashes him a toothy grin and then… SWAP! He snatches War Greymon by the throat with one hand. The demon takes mid-flight above the castle grounds and pointed down towards the earth.

"Time for you to go for a ride, friend!" Daimaomon laughed heartily.

Giving a thumbs down, Daimaomon proceeded to take a nose dive towards the ground. War Greymon attempted to struggle under the demon's tight grip but it was to no avail. So, the warrior attempted one trick. War Greymon wrapped his hands and legs around Daimaomon's left arm. The demon stopped at near mid-flight before slamming into the ground. War Greymon stabbed his front horn into the mighty giant's shoulder.

"RAGH! YOU BASTARD!"

Daimaomon screamed out as the horn stabbed directly through the flesh. The warrior released his horn from the wound mark and began slamming his fists into Daimaomon's chest. The demon staggered back from each blow and huffed deeply to himself. War Greymon jumps forward, delivers an elbow shot into the demon's torso and leg sweeped the behemoth. The demon lost balance from the leg sweep maneuver but immediately lands on his arms. He stood on his hands before leaping back on his feet.

"Damn… You're quick on your feet when you have to be you bastard," War Greymon cursed.

Smirking upon the warrior's remarks, Daimaomon phases out from sight. War Greymon was caught off guard and he instantly turns around to find no traces of the demon. That was a close call, at least for now. War Greymon stood frozen once he felt a noticeable ki reappearing behind him. War Greymon quickly shifts his attention towards Daimaomon and prepares to stab him with his armored claws. The demon caught both arms just in time and slams a big boot into War Greymon's face.

"Pathetic. You aren't even worth my time, warrior. You two have greatly disappointed me," Daimaomon frowned. "But, that just means more victims to kill. Now, we'll start with you, War Greymon… Since you're the strongest amongst these clan of weaklings."

As Daimaomon advanced over towards the fallen War Greymon, a massive energy blast struck the demon across his back. The villain stopped to feel his back being singed from the sneak attack. However, it wasn't anything that would make him notice nor worry. Daimaomon turned around to find Leomon standing out with his right hand held out. The demon frowned and phased out. Suddenly, without a second to recover, Leomon was hoisted by his necklace collar. Daimaomon held Leomon up like a prized trophy and punches him across the face.

The strong punch sends Leomon sailing across and through a castle wall. With Daimaomon's back turned, War Greymon snuck up behind Daimaomon and applied a full nelson lock on him. The demon struggled to break free and kicked away to release himself from War Greymon's grip.

"That was low of you, warrior! Sneak up on me like that!"

"Don't… be such a hypocrite! You would have had the same idea… Besides, you appear behind me before you attack… So, consider us even!"

Daimaomon thrashed about to throw War Greymon off of him. The angel pair watched on from afar and remained frozen. It wasn't time for them to intervene just yet until the signal was given.

The demon smiled and overpowers War Greymon. He throws the mega digimon off of his back and flips him over. Daimaomon hoists War Greymon on his right shoulder and takes flight mid-air above the castle grounds. Unleashing a battle cry, Daimaomon slams War Greymon hard through the ground. A collective cloud of smoke emerges from where the warrior was slammed. Daimaomon leaps out of the crater hole left behind.

"Ah, don't tell me you've given out already, warrior. It's a shame. I have to end our little game. I'll be sure to send you and your comrade to the after life together so you can converse about your pitiful performance," the demon said as he placed a hand out across the crater. "Goodbye…"

As a ki ball was materializing within Daimaomon's palm, War Greymon waved his right clawed hand out of the crater. With little strength he could muster, he waves out to catch the attention of the angels. The signal was immediately flashed. It was their time to attack.

"All right, Angewomon! Now!"

"It's about time!"

Flying out across the battlefield, the angels prepared to arm themselves with their respective weapons. The male angel raised his staff out while the female armed herself with her holy bow. They flew overhead and prepared to unleash their attacks on the gigantic demon. Angemon pulls his right back to let loose a massive holy energy out of his fist.

"HAND OF FATE!"

Angewomon pulls back on her bow and releases a large white arrow. She lets it go and watches it flying directly towards the overgrown demon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The angels launched their respective holy attacks for the demon. Hopefully, their aims would hit their mark. Daimaomon quickly turns to see the double attacks coming and went to leap over. However, War Greymon was there to stop him and held onto his right foot. Daimaomon kicked away at War Greymon.

"Let go!"

"Sorry… But that isn't going to happen… Hand of fate! Celestial Arrow! Hit your marks!"

As Daimaomon gasped to face the other direction, the arrow pierced through his right shoulder and the holy beam struck him against the chest. Daimaomon unleashes a painful scream with the arrow stabbed through the flesh of his right shoulder. Even when he tried to pull it out, it would only repel his demonic hand away.

"Damn! Those crushed angels!" Daimaomon hissed.

"Good… You guys actually got him…" War Greymon stifled a weak chuckle.

"I WILL NOT HAVE NONE OF THIS!" Daimaomon roared out in furious anger.

The demon increased the size of his arms and formed a dark aura around his massive body. His eyes darkened yet flashed a crimson flare. Raising his right hand, he pointed out his fore finger and electrical streaks surrounded it. Then, he waves his hand out across and sends out an energy wave.

"OH NO! YOU GUYS! GET BACK!" War Greymon screamed out.

Off from the far distance, Kari noticed the massive amount of power coming from where the fight was occurring. She caught glimpse of Daimaomon's frightening presence and kneeled beside her fallen brother. She dragged TK closer out to where she was sitting and held onto him.

"C'mon, you guys… You can do it… Oh, if only there was anything I can do to help you, Tai… TK…"

"So you two little angels want to play with the big boys! You dare to attack the great Daimaomon in such a manner? You've asked for it! Prepare to meet your death! **DAIMAO-KU CRUSHER!**"

With a simple wave, the demon sends out a massive wave across. The angels barely managed to maneuver away from the attack. Daimaomon, however, waved out his hand and sent the wave directly outward and away from the castle kingdom. It was launched out across to where a large mountain range stood out amongst the background. Within a matter of seconds, there was an eruption in the background and a flash that engulfed the once majestic mountain range.

The digimon and the child look out to where the massive mountain destructive blast occurred. Debris of rock came hurtling across and showered over the kingdom. Angemon spun his staff around to keep the flying rocks at bay and used holy beams to incinerate anything larger than a boulder. Suddenly, a large rock was hurtling to where Kari was standing. The girl gasped out in horror before she could even blink. Then, as she closed her eyes, the rock was immediately stopped at its tracks. Kari opened her eyes to find Angewomon lifting the massive object. The child of light sighed a relief.

"Whew… That was close. Thanks, Angewomon."

"I'm just glad to know that you're doing all right, Kari," Angewomon hurled the rock away.

"Don't give up, guys. You still have a chance!" Kari calls out to the digimon. _"At least, I hope they do have a chance… We can't afford to lose here."_

The demon lord chuckled to himself over his handiwork. With one hand swipe, he managed to send a blast that destroyed a small mountain range in the distance. All that was left of the mountain range was a pile of rubble and debris.

"So, what do you think, fools? That was just one dose of my power and there went a mountain range. Imagine if I had hit you two angel twerps with such a powerful technique?"

"Too bad your attack didn't catch us," Angemon said.

"Perhaps, but I was only being a little cautious over my domain. I've built this kingdom with my own two hands and it would be a shame for it to go to waste. Now, enough idle chit-chat. I've come to realize that there isn't any point in continuing to drag this out. You four have disappointed. So, as a going away present… I'm going to send you four fools straight to the digital after life. After that, those two children of Hope and Light will hand me their crests without you fools meddling in my affairs! Now, let's get this over with!"

"No! You can't! We won't let you!" Angewomon declared. "Don't you ever put your hands on Kari!"

"Or TK for that matter!"

Laughing at their futile threats, Daimaomon levitated above the entire domain and clenched his fists tightly. His body crackled with a powerful dose of electricity coursing through his increasing muscular body. His teeth clenched tightly with bellowed growls echoing. War Greymon emerged out of the crater and looked up. Even Leomon pushed off the debris he was buried under.

"He's going for it again! Damn!" War Greymon exclaimed. "Argh… My body still aches, but I'm not going down without a fight! Angemon! Angewomon! Hang in there!"

"Angemon! We have to attack him before he has a chance to wipe us all out!"

"Right! It might be a risk…"

"We're willing to take…"

"Let's do this."

Meanwhile, back on the other side, Kari was kneeling over her unconscious brother and TK. Several tears dropped from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. She didn't want anyone to see her cry but the young Kamiya couldn't help it. Their digimon were on the brink of death and they could be next if Daimaomon has his way.

"He's… He's just like that heartless monster, Myotismon! He craves for nothing more than death and power! Again, I'm powerless to do anything… Even Angewomon and the others can't hope to stop him… What can I do with my brother and TK out…?"

As she convulsed in tears, the crest around her neck began to glow. She took notice of this and gasped. In case she had forgotten, her crest was that of Light. It purifies the darkness and restores the health of those close to her. This trick worked when the digimon were reenergized to finish off Daimaomon's henchmen. Could she tap into her crest's power to revive her brother and TK?

_"This could very well be what I needed! Whatever healed the digimon… It can heal TK and Tai! If we have any hopes of beating Daimaomon, then we will have to be together… Even if it's just the three of us… It's worth a shot… Here goes!"_

Holding out her crest, Kari kneeled over and closed her eyes. It looked as if she were concentrating while tapping into her inner strength.

_"Crest of Light. Give me the power to protect and save my loved ones from this creature of darkness. Hear my call… I need you!"_

There was a few moments of silence, and then… The Crest of Light began to emit a bright, pink aura. Kari looked down at her crest and smiled. This is exactly the boost she needed to revive her brother and the young boy. The crest sent down two beams of light towards the two unconscious forms. They became engulfed by the whitish-pink light. Even Tai's injuries were being healed.

_"My gosh… It's working! This is a miracle… This Crest of Light is amazing!"_

As soon as the light died down, the two unconscious boys were slowly moving about. Kari let out a sigh of relief and kneeled over. The first to awake was TK. The blonde sat up and held his head.

"What… What just happened? Last I remember, I was in the cage… Huh, Kari? You're free! And…" TK said as he quickly realized he too was free. "Whoa! I'm free, too!"

"Our digimon came to rescue us, TK," Kari smiled. "I'm glad you're all right."

"I can say the same for you…"

"Hey… Who turned out the lights…?" Tai asked before sitting up.

"Tai!"

The goggle boy turned to find Kari leaping into his arms. The girl wrapped her arms around her older sibling and cried happily. Caught by surprise, Tai pat his sister on her back to comfort her.

"What's going on here? I thought we were still in the castle?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell you about it later… But our digimon are in danger as we speak!"

"How so?"

Pointing out to where the four digimon were preparing themselves to battle Daimaomon. Tai took notice of Daimaomon and was flabbergasted. TK, too, was in utter disbelief.

"Whoa! Look at the size of him! He's bigger than the throne room we were in!" TK exclaimed.

"Looks like Daimaomon's been taking his steroids!" Tai cried out. "Insane! But… Our digimon are struggling? Damn! War Greymon doesn't look too good, but what are they waiting for?"

"Daimaomon is preparing to waste them with a powerful attack, Tai. He used one to destroy a mountain range far off from this domain," Kari informed him.

"Oh… crap. I didn't think he was capable of this much damage. War Greymon and the others are going to have to step up their game!" Tai growled while setting his eyes on the standoff.

"Tai! We've got to do something!" TK cried.

"I know… _But, what can I do? The only thing left is… Wait! Daimaomon can only really be hurt by holy based attacks! I remember him bringing that up! TK and Kari are the key to Daimaomon's rise and defeat. If I can get these two to tap into their crests' powers, then Daimaomon will be in for a rude awakening! This is just what we needed!"_

"So, what do we do, Tai?" Kari asked.

"TK. Kari. I know this is asking too much but I want you two to tap into the powers of your crests."

"Why? Do you have something in plan?" TK wondered.

"You could say that, but it deals more with your partners guys. You two possess crests Daimaomon wants badly. But, the crests can also spell his own demise. If you two tap into your crests, then Angemon and Angewomon will have their powers recharged to the point where one of them will deliver the final blow to that monster!"

"Wow, you really though this one through?" an impressed Kari asked.

"Heh… I'm not even the sharpest knife in the drawer… But, I can surprise myself sometimes," Tai chuckled. "Anyway, that's what you two have to do. I just hope to Kami-sama that it works."

"We'll give it our best, Tai!" TK nodded.

"Watch us do our thing," smiled Kari.

With that said, the two kids stepped forward and held their crests tightly. They concentrated for a few moments with Tai standing out as a spectator to witness this event.

"If they can do it, then so can I," Tai grasped his crest. _"Crest of Courage. Help my sister and TK gather their courage to call upon the deep powers of their crests. By combining their powers, along with mine, we want to create the weapon necessary to defeat Daimaomon. Please, for our sake and for the Digital World! Daimaomon must be stopped before he goes on a psychotic rampage! Give us and our digimon the strength to overcome this evil!"_

Soon as Tai tapped into his crest, the trio watched as three beams of light emerged out of their items. The symbols of courage, light and hope were fully displayed for all to see. The digimon caught glimpse of the beams of light and soon Daimaomon caught glimpse of them. A confused look crossed his face until he saw the symbols of hope and light.

"Wha…? No! They're tapping into the powers of their crests! I can't let them go on! Those crests' powers are supposed to be mine!" Daimaomon roared. "Very well then. I'll just change course… You hear that, fools! I'm going straight for your human friends instead!"

"No! You can't!" War Greymon exclaimed. "Your opponents are us! Leave the children out of this!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. As long as the children of hope and light continue to tap into their power, they will eventually become more powerful than you can imagine. Especially that girl… Her light is a threat to the darkness. There are other beings out there besides myself who will want her dead!"

"Like Myotismon… You are no different!" Angewomon growled. "We won't let you harm Kari or any of the other children!"

"You will never get past us anyway," Angemon said. "So, why don't you just surrender before we attack with extreme force?"

"In the conditions you fellows are in, I doubt you can do anything to inflict any kind of damage on me! Digi-Destined children! Your fates have now been sealed!" Daimaomon directed his attention to the trio. "You'll become nothing more than a pile of debris when I'm done with you. You saw what I just did to that mountain range, child of light! Just think what this will do to you and your petty comrades!"

"Tai! Kids! You have to get away from here now!" Leomon exclaimed.

"Wait! They're already tapping into the powers of their crests! They can't move in their current states!" Angemon stated.

"Then, I'll have to do it myself!" War Greymon roared while launching himself across.

"It's too late to save them now! Die, children!" Daimaomon waves his hand across to send out his attack.

Once Daimaomon directed his wave attack directly towards the children, War Greymon boosts his speed in attempt to catch and stop the attack in time. The wave attack drew nearer and nearer. The trio remained stiff and their crests quickly formed a protective barrier around them. The wave was halted and dissipated in the process. The demon gasped out into shock once realizing his attack did nothing but dissolve.

"What!… No! Those damn children have already tapped into the power of their crests!"

"Oh… Thank goodness," War Greymon sighed a relief.

_"War Greymon! It's me, Tai! Listen up! This is very important!" _

"Tai…? How are you able to link a telepathic message to me…? Wait, that would due to crest, right?"

"I guess so, but listen up. TK and Kari will be transferring energy into their digimon. By doing this, one of them can be strong enough to deliver the final blow to this monster. So, it's up to you and Leomon scale him back for the time being."

"Ok, Tai. That shouldn't be a problem as long as Daimaomon doesn't inflict another one of those hand waves…"

"Right. I'm counting on you, buddy."

"I understand. Don't worry. Leomon and I won't let you down."

Once cutting off his telepathic link with Tai, War Greymon motioned over to Leomon.

"So, it's back to the direct approach?" Leomon asked.

"That's right. Let's make this one count."

Upon stating this, War Greymon flies out above the castle grounds to meet Daimaomon. Leomon managed to follow along and stands by with the mega warrior. Daimaomon angrily roars before flying across to deliver a double clothesline. The warriors flip up and over the massive beast. War Greymon spun himself into a tornado and slams directly into Daimaomon's back. The brave lion warrior takes advantage with an array of fists across Daimaomon's body.

"That's it, guys! Keep it up!" Tai exclaimed. "All right, TK. Kari. You two know what to do."

"Right!"

With TK and Kari stepping out into the open, they held their crests above. The crests shot out a pair of holy beams, one orange-yellow and the other pink.

"Angemon!"

"Angewomon!"

"Use the power of our crests to increase your strength! It's up to you two to defeat Daimaomon once and for all!" the children exclaimed in unison.

The angels felt the beams entering their bodies and their powers were ultimately reenergized in the process again. This was the much needed boost necessary to defeat the mighty demon.

"Now, Angewomon! Give Angemon your energy. It will be him to deliver the final blow!"

"Kari, are you sure? Wouldn't be better if Angewomon helped, too?" TK asked.

"Oh, she'll help. She'll give all the power to Angemon and he will deliver his Hand of Fate. Maybe his best one ever."

"Well…"

"You're just going to have to trust me on this one, TK."

The boy contemplated his choice until he finally gave into her plan. He made his final decision.

"All right, Kari… If you think it will work, then I believe you."

"Angemon. Give me your hand," Angewomon held out her right hand.

Nodding to the female, Angemon grabbed her hand and felt a surge of holy energy entering through his body. This was not just Angewomon's power but also the energy from Kari's Crest of Light. Angemon jolting with the extra boost.

"Wow… I never thought my power would be this much stronger with mine and your combined strength…"

"Now, it's all up to you… and chance," the angel of light smiled. "Good luck…"

"Now to wait… War Greymon and Leomon aren't going to hold out much longer. C'mon, you two can do it!"

Back at the battle, Daimaomon grabbed both War Greymon and Leomon with tight grips around their throats. He slammed their heads together and dropped them as if they were garbage. Just as he was about to levitate to snatch up War Greymon, the demon felt an uprising power coming from the distance. He quickly pointed out to find Angemon with a large collective dose of holy ki coating his right fist.

_"What's this! That Angemon! He's managed to increase his power!"_ Daimaomon thought. "That's it! Those two urchins are responsible for this! I should have kept a close eye on them!"

"Now, Angemon! Let him have it!" TK calls out.

"Here he comes!" exclaimed Kari.

"Do it, Angemon!" Angewomon shouted.

As his friends cheered him on, Angemon seized the opportunity at hand and flew towards Daimaomon. The demon watched on with utter disbelief while sensing the strong holy ki emitting from Angemon. He puts out both hands in attempt to stop the angel at his trek and vanquish him in the process.

"It's over for you, Daimaomon!"

"I'll block it!" the demon declared. "I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"

"Let you? I'm afraid you're done for! **CHOU HAND OF FATE!**"

"I'll block it!"

Suddenly, a pair of energy blasts came hurtling out from the ground. One struck Daimaomon in the back and the other was swiped away from a backhand by the demon. Daimaomon looked down to find War Greymon and Leomon with outstretched hands. That was the last straw. Daimaomon was beyond angry as he prepared to launch an assault on the duo. However, he did not take into account that Angemon was still aiming for him. He held his outstretched hand while it surged with intense holy ki.

"I'LL BLOCK IT!"

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"He's got to gamble everything on this one fist! Don't hold back, Angemon!" Tai exclaimed. "Let him have it!"

"You can do it, Angemon! I believe you!" TK shouted.

"BAH! YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH!"

"I'VE GOT TO PENETRATE!"

The angel flew directly at Daimaomon with an image of the Hope symbol flaring out of his holy aura. Daimaomon's eyes widened in shock as the holy beam pierced through his demonic aura and then there was a grand explosion of white light.

…

…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

…

…

…

The demon lord's face contorted in pain and his eyes nearly bulged out. Across his lower torso was a large gaping hole and Angemon was flying across the other side of the demon. Daimaomon lets out a horrifying scream and spat out a mouth full of blood. The digimon and the humans were relieved. TK jumped up and raised his hands up.

"He did it! Angemon got him!"

"I can't believe… He got him!" Tai laughed. "Whoa, I wouldn't want to be Daimaomon now."

"Yes… It's about time… I thought for sure our sneak attack wouldn't pull through," War Greymon muttered before falling to his knees.

"The demon's ki is dropping… And Angemon's losing power! Here he comes!"

As Angemon came diving down from mid-air, he de-digivolved back into his rookie form, Patamon. The tiny winged rookie plummeted towards the ground. TK gasped out in horror and ran off to catch his partner. Fortunately, Angewomon flew past the boy and swiftly snatches Patamon in her grasp.

"I've got you," Angewomon smiled.

"Ahh, nice catch…" Patamon let out a sigh of relief. "How did I do…?"

"Take a look for yourself, little guy," War Greymon pointed up towards the skies.

The demon was still in mid-air and glaring down at his incapacitated body. He couldn't even get a clear vision of his surroundings and watched everything blur. Gagging out a mouthful of blood, Daimaomon rubbed his hands over the gaping hole and looked down at his blood-stained palms. It was flowing with a purple-crimson flow.

"He went right through me…" Daimaomon gagged. "Unbelievable… To think that I, the great Daimaomon, would be defeated… Heh. Heh. Nothing I can say… but 'brilliant'. But don't go celebrating so soon… Don't think that we demon digimon can disappear so… easily… I will be back… When you least expect it… Unlike other digimon, I will not be sent to Primary Village… I will be given a second chance in a darker realm… This shall be the last time we will meet… **COUNT ON IT**!"

Just as he bellowed his final words, the demon lord's body exploded. It didn't just explode into data. It simply just detonated into a black smoke cloud. The digimon shielded themselves from the incoming debris of smoke and charred pieces.

"Damn! Next time, he had better give a warning before he pulls off something like that!" Tai exclaimed.

"We did it! I can't believe we actually beat that creep!" TK exclaimed. "You were awesome, Patamon!"

"I was surprised myself…" the winged rookie replied.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit, my friend," Angewomon said.

"But, I did find something odd. He didn't explode into data and he referred to some dark world," War Greymon pointed out to what Daimaomon had said earlier.

"You know that's something I wanted to ask. Leomon, you know what Daimaomon said about going to a dark world and not being sent to Primary Village?" Tai asked the brave warrior.

"… Well, I've heard tales that some demon digimon are capable of returning to life after death," Leomon stated. "However, that is merely a digimon's myth. Daimaomon could be bluffing or maybe not. Whatever the case maybe, we'll be sure to face him again sometime."

"If he ever shows up, we'll show him whose boss," Tai replied. "Heck, Patamon will show him who the 'mon is, right little guy?"

"Yeah…" Patamon muttered before succumbing to a deep sleep in Angewomon's arms.

"Yes, sleep tight, little one."

"Tai. How about we get out of here and meet with the others back at the amusement park? I'm sure they're waiting for us," Kari suggested.

"You're right. Leomon, will you be joining us?"

"I'm afraid I must leave to go heal my injuries and continue with my training. But, I will be available whenever you children need me," the brave warrior stated. "Until then, farewell and lets hope to cross paths again."

Giving a hand wave to the children, Leomon rushes off across the castle grounds and flies directly up above the skylines via his _Bukujutsu_. The warrior boosts his battle aura and disappears off into the distance.

"I don't know about you guys but I sure am beat," yawned TK. "It's been a long day."

"I'll have to agree with TK," Kari nodded.

"Ok. Well, I did spot a small digimon village before we arrived here," Tai said. "It's right over beyond that mountain… Well I can't call it a mountain range anymore, can I? It's already far out across many miles off. I'm sure the village is still intact and didn't take Daimaomon's blast. What do you say we go check it out and see if they can provide us some place to sleep."

"That sounds like a great idea," TK smiled. "Patamon's already out of it…"

"I hope the others don't get too worried about not returning back," Kari said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Tai replied. "I'm sure they'll be just fine. Anyway, let's get going. It's getting dark out here."

With that said, Tai hopped onto War Greymon's back and levitates above over palace of the now deceased demon lord. Angewomon flew up with the children on her back and Patamon in her arms. They set off from the former stronghold and off to the village Tai had spoken of. However, there was one thing that really bothered the Digi-Destined of Courage. He wondered… where was Matt Ishida?

_"Matt…? Just where are you…? We could have used your help! Maybe, you did leave because of our argument. You must really hate me that much to not show up. But, that's still no excuse for not rescuing TK! He's your brother! I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but this has got to stop! If we ever cross paths, things are going to get ugly between the two of us. I wonder… Where are you?"_

* * *

**Deep within Digital Space. Inside the mysterious spaceship**

Inside the room where Matt was being baptized, the dark figure was looking from behind a separate room. He sat front row behind a glass window to bear witness the young boy seated on the chair. Matt's eyes were closed with a device attached to his head and whatever the images were being transmitted into the poor boy's mind was disturbing. The room itself was dark, which was a symbolism of what the dark figure represents. Empty. Cold. Dark. Matt's face contorted with pain as veins appeared around his forehead. Gabumon was on the ground and thrashing around. He was the first to become subjected to whatever images were displayed through the device. His eyes widened and were emitting a dark crimson glow.

…

…

The seated figure chuckled to himself once witnessing the baptism both Matt and Gabumon were undergoing. This did not seem like any religious ritual of any sorts, but it seemed to be quite effective. It would be a matter of time before the Digi-Destined of Friendship succumbs to the darkness. The young boy's mind became filled with poisonous and unforgiving images.

Another door opened up within the examination room where the seated figure was witnessing the boy's baptism. He didn't even bother to turn around to see who was stepping inside. It was none other than the insect warrior who had accompanied him.

"Ah, Commander Shadramon. How are our fleets doing?"

"They are progressing well, sire. They have been sent to exactly five planets. We expect those planet's kingdom's to be conquered," the digimon identified as Shadramon spoke.

"Excellent."

"How are the boy and his digimon? Have they been fully baptized to the powers of darkness?"

"You'll be amazed to know that this boy hides quite a large amount of darkness hidden within his heart. I was able to exploit his inner turmoil and used fake images of his rival, the Digi-Destined of Courage, as a murderous traitor. I even exploited his love for his brother and created alternate scenes of his beloved brother's demise."

"Wow, you sure are fueling this boy with rage."

"I want to motivate him even further and have him grasp the powers of darkness. I'd rather have him as an obedient servant representing my cause."

"Ooo! Good! So, he's going to end up as terrible and ruthless as myself. Or how I used to be," Shadramon chuckled.

"Yes and soon, Yamato will confront his rival and destroy him when he has the chance. With Gabumon baptized to dark side, his powers have grown extraordinarily. Yamato will be my ultimate weapon to purge the worlds across the Digital Universe. In fact, I've found the perfect aide to accompany him and Gabumon."

"Who have you chosen?"

"Sergeant Etemon… He may not be one for brains but his brawn will be of some use for Yamato."

"Sergeant Etemon? Not bad. I'm sure Yamato will be a loyal servant for your cause, my lord."

"Thank you. Now, anymore updates?"

"Nothing except that the Demon Corps will be returning from Planet Recca."

"Have they purged that world and it's inhabitants?"

"Yes in a matter of two days. Considering how mighty Recca's forces have evolved."

"But nothing compared to our military muscle, Commander?"

"No sir. They never stood a chance against our standing armies."

"I've lost count on how many worlds we've purged and conquered on our many invasion campaigns. Only the worlds from the Southern quadrant ever gave us trouble. But we were able to crush Zhuqiaomon's forces. His Deva mercenaries were forced to retreat to his world after we've done away with their armies. Oh, and how can I forget about the legendary Amazons and their old kingdom? Queen Garudamon never knew what hit her. Unfortunately, the princess Andromedamon escaped when a particular Royal Knight rescued her. Let's see… Oh yes, then there were Griffinites. Their race already has become extinct."

"You know… It's no wonder you destroyed the Digital World of the Northern sector many digital cycles ago."

"Yes and the last remnants of the Digital Knight forces were wiped out thanks in part to me."

"And that good for nothing Taito was forever vanquished from my life. I can safely say that the eastern sector will soon fall under our rule."

Just then, a radio transmission had caught Shadramon's attention through his scouter. He pressed the communication switch and spoke through.

"Commander Shadramon here… What's your report, Captain?"

_"Sir! We've arranged a meeting with our entire squadron in Hangar Unit #23. We await your orders."_

"Very good. I shall be there in a few moments. Hold the men there until I return."

_"Yes, sir!"_

Turning off the communicator on his scouter, Shadramon looks over through the glass window and noticed Matt sitting up from his seat.

"He's finally come to, my lord…"

"I can see that, commander. Allow me to speak to him."

With that said, the being activated levitated out of the examination room on his hovercraft and entered the chamber room. He set his sights directly on Matt, who stood upright with his head lowered. The boy was breathing heavily and had sweat pouring down his forehead. It was as if he had awoken from a long nightmare that lasted hours. The dark figure chuckled before hovering closer to the boy.

"How are you, Yamato? Did you embrace the darkness?"

"…"

"I take it you were overwhelmed with the baptism procedure. That's not too surprising. Since you are the second human to ever become succumbed to this darkness. The human before you, Cyrus, had a much stronger will and embraced the darkness. You clearly didn't want to accept since you are afraid of betraying your brother. There's no need to worry, dear child. When you kill your rival, you have my permission to bring your brother to our cause. It would be great to have you two serving my cause. Together, we can crush any resistance put against us. The four Holy Beasts of the eastern sector have already been sealed. It's be great if you would aid me in finding the legendary Digicores."

"…"

"Come now, Yamato. It's time to embrace your new life. Abandon the whole Digi-Destined shtick. It's over. You will be groomed to be my next great commander after Shadramon. In fact, your partner has potential to become even stronger than Shadramon. I can see it, but Shadramon doesn't see it. So… Yamato. Will you help me? We shall crush our enemies and spread fear across the Digital Universe. Nobody will ever dare to oppose us."

"…"

"What is your answer, Yamato Ishida?"

Lifting his head up to face the overlord, Matt's eyes flashed a sinister orange flare. His pupils were red and irises a pale white. The darkness had overtaken Matt. The baptism was complete. All he could ever see in his mind was his hatred for the one named Taichi Kamiya.

"I… I… I live to serve under you, Lord Burizalor…"

Upon hearing this, the evil warlord himself was finally revealed from out of the darkness. The seated figure laughed, which oozed with wickedness and malice. His face was decorated with dark blue colorations on the side of his cheeks. His head was round and sealed under an armored like helmet. The center was circular and dark blue. His lips were black and lipstick covered in appearance. A pair of horns protruded from the sides of his head. His eyes emitted a crimson flare, indicating the true evil he presented.

"That's right, Yamato. You now live to serve me. You and Gabumon shall prove to be great assets for my cause."

"What is the first assignment you ask from us, Lord Burizalor?"

"I shall go retrieve first class Sergeant Etemon. You three will begin your first assignment on Planet Recca. Destroy any survivors from the war's aftermath and capture any resources they have available. When you're done, the planet will be immediately annihilated.

"Yes, my lord…"

_"Perfect. He's completely obedient under my command. It's going to be quite interesting to have a human Digi-Destined serving for me. If Gennai had been a witness to this, he'd be horrified. Oh, how I wish to see that mortified look on his face! Ha! This is what you get, Gennai. You knew full well that a Digi-Destined would join me and now look! It's only a matter of time before the legend of the Digi-Destined is crushed! Ha! Some saviors they've turned out to be. I no longer have to worry about such feeble creatures anymore. At long last, I can become the conqueror of the Digital Universe!"_

With the tyrant chuckling in thought, Matt sat up and stood up straight with his eyes flaring a sinister crimson flare. The stage was now set. The Digi-Destined would eventually be fighting a powerful enemy, but little do they realize that one of their new enemies was one of their own. Tai will soon have to confront Matt if they ever do cross paths. That is one battle the Digital World will never forget. Friendship against Courage. The newly baptized Digi-Destined against the Digi-Destined leader.

_"Tai… Our paths will cross again. You can count on it! I shall take my brother back and end your pathetic life! Lord Burizalor has finally opened my eyes… At last, I am free from that bastard Taichi. Doubt leads to fear. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to the darkness. I shall remember those words, Lord Burizalor. May your empire spread and conquer. I wish to become a witness to it. But allow me the opportunity to take Taichi Kamiya's life. It is my destiny to and nobody else's."_

* * *

**Planet Recca. Sector B-9870**

Laying across the battlefield was a pile of corpses. Some of which were Minotaurmon and Knightmon. One visible figure stood out amongst the piles of bodies. It looked like Devimon, except this one was wearing dark-grayish chest armor and a brown leather tail tightened around his waist like a belt. On this Devimon's face was a scouter device attached on his right side. This is one of Burizalor's most loyal soldiers, Neo Devimon. Although a weaker, lower class, Neo Devimon always carried out his missions to purge whatever remaining soldiers were left. He presses a button on it to pick up any calculations of approaching powers. Nothing yet… That is until he picked up a strong energy level. He found a Triceramon charging out in a maddening rage.

"Well, looks like those grunts missed one," Neo Devimon smirked. "So, you want a piece of me? All right then."

Neo Devimon held out his right hand and created a large energy orb. He hurls it across and watches it expand across. The blast caught Triceramon and incinerated him in the process. The sinister devil chuckled at his handiwork and found no traces of the monster anywhere.

"Looks like I overdid it," Neo Devimon chuckled. "Such a pitiful battle power, too. A 210? C'mon! I can get a better exercise with someone with a higher power!"

Just then, he had just remembered. He had reminded himself before to make a stop to the main Digital World within the eastern sector. He was supposed to find the one named Agumon in attempt to recruit him to Burizalor's forces.

"Agumon… I know you're out there. Gennai had taken your egg from our incubators. You were originally intended to serve our cause but you were delivered to the Digital World by Gennai. Now, from what I understand, you've already found the human Gennai had instructed you to join. Oh, that's going to change, my friend. With my persuasion, I can perhaps get you to rejoin the side you were always destined to align yourself with. Well, you better not hide any longer, Agumon. Your destiny has arrived!"

With that said, Neo Devimon marches across the land of morbid corpses and activates the space pod he arrived in. He took a whiff of the air and licked his lips.

_"You will rejoin us like you were always meant to, Agumon… It's your destiny!"_

Neo Devimon steps inside of his space pod. The pod closes up and takes off into the skies. In a matter of moments, it disappears across the planet's skies and through the atmosphere. It leaves through orbit and off into the outer space regions of the Digital Universe. It would take at least a few days to reach the eastern Digital World at his pace. But for, Neo Devimon… The trip will be worth it. The fates of the Digi-Destined and Agumon will forever be changed once this invader reaches the planet. That itself begins the story of… The Digital Invaders Saga…

…

…

Play Digimon Adventure series ending theme "I Wish" 

…

…

**THE END**

…

…

* * *

Well, that wraps up the first movie. I admit it's not my best showing, but it seemed to be worth it. The next set of movie fics will be better and have faster paced action. Plus, there will be Digital Fusions along the way! I pretty much covered the finale with Daimaomon, a possible return by the demon lord, how Matt converts to the dark side, Neo Devimon beginning his quest to find Agumon and the revelation of Burizalor:D 

This also will explain the reason why Matt becomes a slightly OOC character in D-Fusion. You can thank our lovable bastard Burizalor for that one. Oh, and I would like to give credit to Youkai Youko and Belletiger for the Amazon idea. It's theirs. I figured the Amazon digimon, too, would have become victims of Burizalor's empire. This Amazon kingdom is not the same from the Pharaohmon fic. In fact, the Amazons power levels are higher in this universe. As great a villain Pharaohmon is in my mega crossover, he'd get vaporized by Burizalor and Zeed in seconds flat. Shoot, I wouldn't want to put him against Zeed. That's just too cruel. :P

This is pretty much one of the many prologues leading up to the first D-Fusion saga: The Digital Invaders. Speaking of Burizalor, I'll be writing a one-shot chapter fic based on the monster himself, including an in-depth look behind his dark past. However, I'll warn you that it will be quite graphic on blood, violence and disturbing images. Also, there's a chance I want to write a prequel series based on the war stories of the Digital Knights and other digimon forces battling Burizalor's empire. After watching the _Star Wars Clone Wars_ mini-series, I figured I should write a mini-series on the wars. It'd be interesting, but the movies come first. In fact, I still owe some of you the Dimitri Movie Special. I'll get to that hopefully sometime in the summer.

Now here's what to expect in my next movie fic _Gyrogmon's Invasion_. Basically, an alien digimon invader seeking new territory to conquer. He wants to compete against Burizalor in taking planets but happens to run into the seven Digi-Destined (Matt won't be in this movie fic). Now, the kids and their digimon must stop Gyrogmon from taking the planet. Yep, that's your basic plot. Not much, but should have some good action. Just to remind you, this movie fic will NOT be in continuation with the D-Fusion series. So, there are no spoilers to worry about. Though. I'd read through the Digital Invaders saga entirely and at least a little of the Burizalor Saga.

Well, that's about all I have to say. This weekend I'll be off to see _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_. I'll let you know how it is. Until then, I bid you farewell! Next up, _The Wrath of Pharaohmon _Chapter 33 and _Gyrogmon's Invasion_. Peace!


End file.
